Venus
by Hikaa
Summary: [COMPLETE] Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan. [HunKai/ChanKai/HunSoo] (GS) [Remake Novel; Venus (Forbidden Attack) by Phoebe.]
1. Chapter 1

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is a remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Prolog**_

 _ **Japan, As Beginning**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Todai, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkanya mengamankan Minseok dari peloncoan teman-temanya sebagai seorang mahasiswa baru.

Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Minseok di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Sehun menolak permintaan Luhan untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu.

Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Minseok sudah mendapatkan perawatan _intensif_ tentang _Alzheimer_ nya, Sehun masih meragukan kalau Minseok sudah berubah.

Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu, Sehun lebih takut bila Minseok yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali di lakukanya di sekolah.

Sehun sudah yang kedelapan kali melirik Swiss Army-nya dan Luhan baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kaca mata hitamnya untuk mengantar Minseok ke kampus.

Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Luhan mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar. Tapi bagi Sehun, Luhan malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok. Kaca mata hitam berbingkai tebal dan jaket _denim_ lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang di lakukanya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah asrama dan mengejar-ngejar Minseok si pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali. Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Sehun menggerutu, Luhan dan Minseok datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan. Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah di lakukanya tadi malam.

Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukainya.

Di asrama Sehun tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Kim Minseok dan Kakak perempuanya, Oh Joonmyun yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Minseok aman." Luhan berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat tangan Minseok sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Sehun duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Minseok di lihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?" Tanya Sehun dengan menyebalkan.

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu _Senpai_ *." Minseok mengerang. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Sehun dan Minseok adalah _rival_ yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan brutal Minseok melukai Sehun. Tapi hanya Sehun yang paling paham dengan Minseok bila di bandingkan dengan dirinya.

 _[Senpai = Senior dalam bahasa Jepang.]_

"Aku hanya ingin merahasiakanya beberapa waktu lagi sampai aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa wanita yang paling ku cintai di depan publik." Ucap Luhan pelan.

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang tertawa keras. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti di gelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum di temukan olehnya sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia.

Semua wanita yang di kencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Sehun, tapi ia tau kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat di kenal.

Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

 _PLAKKK_

Bunyi tamparan itu terdengar sangat nyaring hingga membuat telinga Sehun berdenging. Senyumnya memudar dan berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan.

Baginya, di tampar oleh perempuan bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi di tampar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya membuatnya benar-benar _shock_.

Ia memandangi seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya, rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat dengan bola mata hitam pekat. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan wanita-wanita asia pada umumnya. Dia lebih tinggi di bandingkan dengan wanita Jepang manapun yang pernah Sehun temui.

Tapi melihat wajahnya, Sehun yakin kalau gadis itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Lantas untuk apa dia datang ke kampus ini dan menampar Sehun?

Ini pertemuan pertamanya dan Sehun belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Hei, nona! Kau salah orang?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar.

"Oh Sehun. Itu namamu kan?" Ucap sang gadis dengan tegas.

Mata Sehun mebesar. Gadis ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun. Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Todai termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?" Ucap gadis itu lagi dengan berang.

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Hei, tuan. Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Lee Taemin kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Taemin sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri." Jelas gadis itu berapi-api.

Lee Taemin, jadi itu masalahnya. Sehun tergelak sinis. Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu. Sehun tidak melakukanya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak dan perlu di ingat bahwa Sehun tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini adalah pasanganya.

Lagi pula Sehun bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Taemin kan?

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab. Begitu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati." Ucap gadis itu setelah mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah ia menjauh dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terperangah.

"Anak itu!" Sehun menggeram.

Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak. "Hei, nona. Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 1**_

 _ **London, delapan tahun kemudian**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis.

Sehun sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis Korea yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Jepang di London.

Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Sehun cintai, tapi Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah.

Kyungsoo juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Sehun karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Sehun dan selalu memahaminya. Do Kyungsoo juga berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan di sukai oleh keluarganya.

Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Sehun hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kananya karena Kim Jongin menamparnya tepat di depan Kyungsoo.

Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terkhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan karena mereka bahkan di potret oleh beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek." Cacinya.

"Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada perempuan? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak wanita." Tambah gadis itu lagi.

Sehun mengerang.

Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di London.

Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat kesurga setelah terbebas dari Kim Jongin.

Wanita ini, Tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun gayanya sedikit maskulin dan keras, Kim Jongin memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya. Apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Sehun.

Sehun seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali ia bertemu dengan pengacara muda ini, tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Sehun melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikanya!" Bentak Sehun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara?" Ucap Sehun lagi.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara, akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti.

Tapi untuk seorang Oh Sehun adalah sebuah pengecualian. Walau bagaimanapun Jongin yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Jongin hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepengadilan begitu saja. Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkanya entah dengan cara apa. Seorang Oh Sehun selalu medapatkan apa yang dirinya mau.

"Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu besok." Kata Jongin pada akhirnya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Oh Sehun dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Sehun masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi punggung Kim Jongin dengan perasaan kesal.

Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan. Kalau saja Kim Jongin dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Sehun yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai gadis itu.

Sebagai seorang pengacara _fresh_ _graduate_ yang di kenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menabah sisi menarik dari Jongin jika saja gadis itu tidak bermasalah denganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo menyapanya.

Sehun mengusahakan senyumnya yang tebaik. Meskipun Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaanya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Persahabatanya dengan wanita ini di mulai sejak ia di tugaskan di London lima tahun silam. Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan _cumlaude_ di Todai memberikan jalan bagi Sehun untuk melanjutkan magister dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkanya pada jalan ini; menjadi diplomat muda yang tampan dan di cintai banyak wanita.

Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Kyungsoo (dan Kim Jongin tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya.

Tidak, Kyungsoo yang seperti itu. Kadang-kadang adakalanya Kyungsoo tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Sehun sering bersenang-senang, sedangkan Kim Jongin sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, wanita itu sangat memusuhinya.

" _Fine_. Tenanglah, ini hal yang biasa." Jawab Sehun sambil memandang beberapa orang _Security_ restoran yang tengah mengusir para wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca.

Sehun mendesah lelah. Besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartement untuk beberapa hari.

Ia harus menghubungi Chanyeol. Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, yaa. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja." Sehun berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamaranya karena Kyungsoo pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Tambah Sehun lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum cantik. "Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang sekali semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untuk dirimu." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Sehun tiba-tiba memudar. Kyungsoo akan menikah dan meninggalkanya?

Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Kim Jongin datang tadi, setidaknya Jongin menghindarkanya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu.

Kyungsoo akan menikah dan Sehun baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Kyungsoo dan disana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah.

Kyungsoo akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama." Jawab Sehun dengan wajah lesu.

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku, tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _Affair_ yang menyenangkan, kan?" Jawab Kyungsoo dengan ceria.

Sehun lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Kyungsoo masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Baiklah, Kyungsoo yang meminta dan Sehun akan melakukanya. Dia akan membuat Kyungsoo senang hingga Sehun merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru.

Lagipula apa yang sedang di khawatirkanya? Semua wanita menginginkanya kan? Tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah.

Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Sehun merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik.

Tuhanpun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan yang di anggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah di ikat oleh orang lain.

Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 2**_

 _ **Last Miai. Have To Selecting**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _[Miai: Perjodohan yang sering di lakukan oleh keluarga Jepang.]_

Pagi yang membuat Sehun merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan pergi kekantor hari ini dan Chanyeol pasti sudah mengurusnya.

Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Dimulai dari Kim Jongin dan klienya, Kyungsoo yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Sehun menyatakan lamaranya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas di kalangan masyarakat.

Pilihanya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Sehun beruntung karena Chanyeol adalah seorang pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang terbaik selama dirinya berada di London karena Chanyeol tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun kuwalahan dalam hal apapun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Chanyeol lalu kembali duduk ke meja makan.

Dengan malas Sehun keluar kamar yang di tumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Chanyeol lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapanya dengan brutal.

Itu gelas milik Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam. Sudah ingat?" Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja. Semalam aku di tolak bahkan sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal di bandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah. Semuanya sudah kau urus kan? Bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah." Jawab Chanyeol dengan sabar.

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikanya kan? Wanita itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Beberapa waktu lalu kau di maafkkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang samauntuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan di kembalikan ke Jepang dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Tokyo akan sia-sia." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ini karena Kim Jongin. Gadis gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus-kasusku tapi selalu melibatkan media. Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?"

Sehun berdecak kesal. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah."

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sudah di tolak. Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

"Menikah dengan siapa saja dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah. Semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang. Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang di adakan Ayahku?" Ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Sehun termenung. Walau bagaimanapun ia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, Skandal kali ini benar-benar membuatnya jadi serba sulit.

"Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?" Tanya Sehun pada akhirnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu." Kali ini Sehun tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam.

Sejak kapan Chanyeol punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatanya Sehun sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini.

Chanyeol memiliki kekasih, Sehun mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan wanita itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi.

Shana, wanita Asia dan masih sangat muda. Meskipun Shana cukup cantik dan menarik, Sehun tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku di jodohkan." Ujar Chanyeol berusaha menjawab keheranan Sehun.

"Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk ayah untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu." Jelas Chanyeol lagi.

"Katakan padaku seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun antuaias.

"Sudahlah, kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah!" Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Seperti apa wanita itu? Chanyeol bilang Sehun pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Chanyeol sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Chanyeol tidak mungkin membohonginya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 3**_

 _ **Different Person, Different Feeling**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kim Jongin memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit.

Bagaimana mungkin dari sekian banyak wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat _playboy_ malam itu, tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar pria itu di restoran.

Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun yang merupakan teman se- _flat_ nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannyakarena sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televisi.

Lagi-lagi Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya.

Oh Sehun sangat beruntung memiliki Chanyeol yang juga memiliki nama belakang Park sebagai pengacaranya. Laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan kliennya. sebenarnya Jongin juga merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki-laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik.

Perpaduan Korea dan Eropa membuat wajah Chanyeol berseri-seri dan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan terlebih saat dirinya tau kalau Chanyeol dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan.

Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Jongin seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh karena dirinya akan di nikahi oleh senior yang sangat di kaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu kan?" Jongdae menyapanya.

Adik laki-lakinya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani ibunya di rumah sedangkan Jongin hanya datang sesekali karena _Districk_ _Lake_ terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tempat kerjanya.

Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Jongin tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Kim karena semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki.

Dua orang kakak dan satu adik, Jongdae. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama di kaguminya. Park Chanyeol.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah. Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua miai yang di adakan sehingga semua laki-laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun Ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu pura-pura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki-laki yang di jodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau." Jelas Jongdae panjang lebar.

"Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakannya." Jawab Jongin di sertai sebuah senyuman tipis di bibirnya.

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Jongin tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Ia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia.

Demi ibunya, Jongin akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini.

Ini adalah _Miai_ pertama yang di jalaninya semenjak ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. Jongin sangat tau kalau ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini dan Jongin akan menerimanya.

Ia bukanlah seorang gadis yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seprti teman-temanya yang lain. Selama di _flat_ ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Baekhyun selalu pergi bersama pacarnya.

Sejak di lahirkan Jongin memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih di kenal karena kekakuanya dan ketajaman tutur bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Jongdae.

Jongin menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk berdandan agar bisa memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu.

Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin di ketahuinya apakah Chanyeol akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 4**_

 _ **Must be Sexiest Woman**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pedesaan _Districk_ _Lake_ , bagi Sehun pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun wanita di pedesaan Eropa tidak semanis wanita-wanita desa di Asia, tapi rata-rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa.

Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa, Sehun menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias.

Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena di desak oleh keluarganya. Sehun tidak akan merencanakan lamaranya untuk Do Kyungsoo tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya.

Sekarang desakanya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa di elakkan lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Sehun untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya. Seorang istri dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?" Sehun berbisik kepada pamanya sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka.

"Dia cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?"

Pamanya berdehem. "Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Ayo masuk."

Sehun mengulum senyum penasaranya. Seorang wanita tua berwajah oriental bersama anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatanya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia.

Nyonya Kim adalah seorang wanita keturunan Korea dan putranya, Jongdae meskipun berwajah sedikit Eropa memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna gelap seperti ibunya.

Anak itu terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki Meksiko yang berkulit putih bersih, melihat wajahnya mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat-ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganya lebih menarik perhatian di bandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak tempuh yang jauh membuat Sehun dan pamanya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Kim sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar.

Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Sehun dan pamanya turun memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar.

Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seorang gadis yang sedang membantu ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Sehun terperangah. Kim Jongin?

Sehun mematung tak menyangka. Kim Jongin untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia menggunakan sebuah _jeans_ ketat dan _camisole_ tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang kelihatanya tebal berwarna _violet_.

 _[Camisole: Sejenis tank top dengan bahan yang lebih tebal.]_

Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap maskulin yang di tampilkanya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk." Ucap nyonya Kim sopan.

Sehun tersenyum kepada nyonya Kim, ia dan pamanya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Jongin duduk di hadapanya. Tidak sekalipun Sehun memalingkan pandanganya dari Kim Jongin dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Jongin mengalami keterkejutan yang sama.

Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Sehun lihat.

Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Chanyeol yang datang, Sehun yakin kalau gadis itu akan terus berusaha untuk terlihat manis sepanjang hari.

Sepanjang waktu-waktu di meja makan Sehun tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Jongin, kamisol itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan.

 _Cup_ _34DD_. Sehun menebak unkuran _bra_ nya. Menakjubkan. Penglihatanya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Jongin untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Sehun tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu berlama-lama.

Sehun tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, semua tamparan Jongin masih bisa di rasakan dengan sangat jelas.

"Jongjun dan Jonghyun dimana? Mereka tidak ikut makan?" Paman Park bertanya kepada siapa-saja yang bersedia menjawabnya.

Perhatian Sehun sempat beralih sementara. "Mereka tidak bisa datang, Jongjun dan Jonghyun tidak bisa meninggalkan kedainya karena sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Jawab nyonya Kim.

Paman Park menyenggol Sehun yang masih memandangi Jongin tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makananya.

"Lihat anak ini, nyonya. Sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putrimu. Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik." Ucap paman Park menggoda.

"Benarkah?" Ucap Nyonya Kim yang terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Jongin selalu di tolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki-laki itu."

Sehun mendehem setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya.

"Di tolak? Ku rasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku." Ucap Sehun dengan datar.

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang. Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali miai di adakan. Sayangnya seperti yang ku katakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki-laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putriku?" Tanya nyonya Kim.

"Ibu." Jongin mendesah.

Melihat itu, Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Sehun berakting kebingungan.

"Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sok polos.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua." Ucap nyonya Kim panjang lebar.

"Ibu, hentikan." Jongin mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan ibunya.

Setelah nyonya Kim diam gadis itu dan adiknya Jongdae saling pandang penuh makna. Mungkin Jongin sudah menginjak kaki adiknya di bawah meja karena pemuda itu ikut menertawainya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 5**_

 _ **First Temptation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku." Nyonya Kim mengomentari putrinya yang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah.

"Dia sangat tampan dan seorang diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!" Tambah nyonya Kim lagi.

"Bukankah seharusnya Park Chanyeol yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara pelan.

"Apa kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk di pasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih." Jawab nyonya Kim.

Jongin mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila ibunya tidak suka nonton televiso dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di daratan Inggris saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajinganya seorang Oh Sehun.

Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan di atas ranjangnya setiap malam. Tapi sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Sehun.

Jongin sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat ibunya khawatir karena Oh Sehun pasti menolak, atau Jongin yang akan membuat Oh Sehun menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu." Ucap nyonya Kim antusias.

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya." Jawab Jongin dengan nada bicara datar.

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam. Berusahalah menjadi wanita yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah."

Nyonya Kim kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Jongin dengan hati-hati. "Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka, sana."

Jongin lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik.

Dan apa kata ibunya tadi? Jadi wanita yang di inginkan Oh Sehun? _Che_. Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaianya di depan laki-laki itu? Ibunya juga akan segera kena serangan jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang di inginkan Sehun.

Jongin menggenggam selimut dengan erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamanya mengendor saat melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamanya kehalaman.

Yang bisa Jongin lakukan sekarang hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut.

Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang. Karena Sehun sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalanya sebisa mungkin.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu memandang Sehun kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Jongin berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa di lakukanya terhadap Sehun.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu." Jawab Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap. Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang kukatakan. Tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang. Aku harus segera kekamarku." Ucap Jongin dengan sinis.

Sehun memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu yang berada di ujung itu ternyata milik Jongin? Tapi melihat selimut yang Jongin bawa, Sehun menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu di bawa ke kamar tamu. Jongin hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Sehun bisa merasakanya.

"Selimut itu, harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku kan?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri!" Jongin segera menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Sehun agar tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkanya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut."

Lagi-lagi Jongin berbohong. Bukan orang yang pandai berbohong karena kegugupanya sangat terlihat jelas. Jongin menunduk saat melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu." Sehun beraksi cepat. Karena sesaat kemudian Jongin sudah di tarik kedalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya.

Gadis itu menggenggam selimut yang di bawanya semakin erat, tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh kelantai ketika menyadari Oh Sehun sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya.

Sehun bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Jongin tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, Jongin sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

Jongin mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan sinis.

"Lihat dirimu. Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?" Ucap Sehun menggoda.

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini."

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Chanyeol?" Sehun tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan.

"Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan _camisole_ dengan bahu selebar ini." Ia menyentuh pundak Jongin dengan satu jarinya sehingga Jongin mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Gadis itu terpekik kecil saat Sehun sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Tapi aku suka tali yang ini." Ucap Sehun dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya.

"Kau juga mau memakai _camisole_? Aku punya banyak." Jawab Jongin dengan sinis.

Sehun tertawa lagi. Jongin masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini.

"Kau punya banyak? Menarik. Bagaimana kalau tali yang ini ku buka?" Sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat menarik ikatan _camisole_ satu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Jongin menepis tanganya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?" Tanya Jongin dengan pandangan tajam.

"Lalu kenapa tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja." Pandangan mata Sehun semakin terlihat bergairah. Terlebih saat melihat leher Jongin yang bergerak sensual karena menelan ludah.

Pandanganya kemudian turun ke _camisole_ yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan payudara besar Jongin lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau sangat pandai menuntut di pengadilan kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?" Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang menghalangi pandanganya dan menekanya kuat keatas ranjang.

Ia kemudian menarik tali _camisole_ yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang.

Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sehun menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamanya dengan nafas tergengah-engah.

Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan _camisole_ nya yang di lepaskan oleh Sehun.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Park menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Jongin berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan selimut, Paman." Meskipun Jongin berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan paman Park bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa.

"Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi." Lanjut Jongin lagi.

Paman Park tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Jongin keluar dari kamar itu, kemudian ia memandang Sehun lagi dan menutup pintu.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?" Tanya paman Park.

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Sehun dengan santai.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa apanya?! Kau nyaris menelanjanginya."

"Paman, ia menyukainya. Buktinya ia tidak berteriak kan?"

Paman Park memukul kepala Sehun keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh.

"Ia wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin ia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini." Ucap paman Park geram.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To Be Continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

Hai, saya datang bawa _**remake novel**_ milik salah satu penulis favorite saya, _**Phoebe**_. Walaupun si Phoebe ini tidak diketahui identitasnya. Ada yang bilang dia ini orang Inggris, Jepang, Perancis bahkan Indonesia. Tapi entahlah, Phoebe sendiri gak pernah mengkonfirmasi tentang identitasnya. Saya jadi ingat dengan karakter Siwon di drama She Was Pretty sebagai Ten, si penulis misterius. Hehe.

Saya sengaja post remake novel karena saya -jujur- lagi buntu ide dan gak punya banyak waktu luang. Sedangkan menulis adalah salah satu hobi saya. Hehe.

At last, saya cuma mau mengingatkan lagi kalau _**cerita ini adalah remake novel berjudul Venus karya Phoebe.**_ Jadi saya gak mau nerima komplain yang bilang saya plagiat atau apapun karena cerita ini 100% milik Phoebe. Saya hanya mengganti nama-nama dari karakternya saja.

 _ **Wanna Review? Thanks Before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau sangat pandai menuntut kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang menghalangi pandanganya dan menekanya kuat keatas ranjang. Ia kemudian menarik tali _camisole_ yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang.

Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sehun menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap Ahjussiya dengan nafas tergengah-engah. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan _camisole_ nya yang tadi di lepaskan oleh Sehun.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Park _Ahjussi_ menatap Sehun dan Jongin bergantian dengan sangat heran.

Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Jongin berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai. "Aku mengantarkan selimut, _Ahjussi_."

Meskipun Jongin berusaha untuk tampak biasa, tapi dari suaranya barusan Park _Ahjussi_ bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa.

"Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi." Lanjut Jongin gugup. Park _Ahjussi_ tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Jongin keluar dari kamar itu.

Ia memandang Sehun lagi dan menutup pintu. "Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah _Ahjussi_ , aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Jawab Sehun pelan.

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya." Park _Ahjussi_ mulai emosi.

" _Ahjussi_ , dia menyukainya. Dia tidak berteriak kan?" Jawab Sehun lagi dengan santai.

Park _Ahjussi_ memukul kepala Sehun keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Dia wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. _Eomma_ nya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 6**_

 _ **~ I'll Got The Goddess ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun sangat berharap bisa melihat Jongin lagi hari ini. Tapi pagi ini Jongin sama sekali tidak muncul hingga saat kepulanganya tiba. Gadis itu ternyata sudah kembali ke London pagi-pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di _flat_ milik Chanyeol, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin. Melihat Kim Jongin di atas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah.

Gadis yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi-api seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Jongin sangat wangi dan rambutnya selembut sutra. Ukuran payudara dan pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalanya.

Kedua hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Sehun ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tidak pernah di sangka-sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat payudara Jongin secara langsung. Seandainya Park Ahjussi tidak datang…

Sehun mengerang kesal.

"Kau kenapa?" Chanyeol menyadarkanya.

Sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini anak itu tidak bekerja, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah datang ke kantor saat ia di minta mengurusi masalah _client_ nya, dan Berkali-kali Sehun selalu menjadi alasanya untuk bolos kerja.

"Sejak tiba disini kau terus melamun, sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh. Jangan bilang kau di tampar lagi oleh Kim Jongin." Lanjut Chanyeol dengan santai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusus itu seperti biasa." Sehun tersenyum getir. Seandainya dia dan Jongin bertemu lagi, gadis itu pasti akan melakukanya. Hal itu bisa di pastikan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau wanita itu adalah Kim Jongin?" Lanjut Sehun dengan heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia menolakmu?"

"Kata _Eomma_ nya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pihak laki-lakilah yang selalu menolak. Tapi setelah ia memerintahkan aku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya. Dia pasti mengancam semua laki-laki yang sudah menjalani _miai_ denganya seperti yang di lakukanya padaku." Jelas Sehun pelan.

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia." Ujar Chanyeol takjub.

"Dia sangat menarik, saat _miai_ Kim Jongin benar-benar berdandan dengan cantic. Ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai _camisole_ bertali dan tidak menggunakan _bra_. Seksi sekali."

Chanyeol yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba kehilangan binarnya. Sehun masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Jongin berdandan tidak biasa untuk Sehun?

"Saat kuliah beberapa orang temanya memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan Venus karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu." Jelas Chanyeol santai.

"Ya, dia seperti Venus, sang dewi kecantikan." Sehun terdengar semakin antusias.

Bagaimana bila Jongin tidak mengenakan pakaianya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan _camisole_ nya tadi setiap hari? Sehun ingat kalau Jongin memang selalu melakukan itu. Di balik jas dan _blazer_ nya, gadis itu selalu menggunakan _camisole_ tapi tidak terlalu menonjol karena penampilan maskulinya lebih dominan.

"Kau akan menikah denganya?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Kau fikir aku gila?" Sehun mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi istriku. Kim Jongin bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku. Tapi aku akan bermain-main sebentar, aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkanya. Sebagai akibat karena sudah berani-beraninya membangkitkan gairahku."

Chanyeol mendengus, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Jongin kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Jongin di kantor besok, Chanyeol harus membicarakan sesuatu.

"Utamakan pernikahanmu." Chanyeol bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu gampang, aku bisa memilih wanita mana saja yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu." Balas Sehun santai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 7**_

 _ **Rude Fiance Ever After**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sekarang sudah benar-benar kalut. Bayangan tentang Oh Sehun yang _mengerjai_ nya di rumah _Eomma_ nya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki-laki itu pasti tertawa di belakangnya dengan sangat puas.

Kemarin dia benar-benar nekad untuk pulang sendirian pagi-pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Sehun menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Jongin lakukan setelah ini?

Tapi rasanya mustahil Sehun akan bersedia menikah denganya. Menikah dengan Jongin berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang-senangnya karena Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya.

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang di kantor mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi map-map yang menumpuk dihadapanya sama sekali tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Jongin duduk seorang diri sekarang, Chanyeol.

Jongin mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Meskipun tidak menjawab apa-apa, Jongin mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada di atas mejanya lalu angkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?" Lanjut pria tinggi itu lagi.

"Kalau ku bawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah di bandingkan di kantor." Jawab Jongin pelan.

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang penting semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik." Chanyeol mendekati Jongin dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang. Ayo ku antar."

Jongin terperangah, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Jongin bermaksud untuk pulang atau tidak. Laki-laki itu hanyan membawa semua pekerjaan milik Jongin keluar kantor dan Jongin mau tidak mau segera berjalan menyusul.

Chanyeol memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat mempedulikan Jongin, hal yang semakin membuat Jongin kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu.

Perlahan-lahan Jongin membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju _flat_ nya. Baekhyun seharusnya ada di rumah hari ini, dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Jongin sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tau." Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan _miai weekend_ kemarin?"

Jongin mendesah, Chanyeol tau gadis itu sangat tidak suka membahas semuanya. Oh Sehun pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu di peranginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya.

"Buruk." Tapi Jongin tetap menjawab meskipun dengan malas, ia tidak ingin membuat Chanyeol kecewa.

Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Chanyeol spontan tertawa. "Buruk? Karena Oh Sehun?"

"Seharusnya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?" Ucap Jongin spontan.

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Jongin memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan yang masih ramai. "Tidak juga, tapi ku rasa kau jauh lebih baik di bandingkan dia."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang di _habisi_ nya dan aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang seperti itu." Jelas Jongin pelan.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Chanyeol berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Jongin menyadari perubahanya sehingga membuat gadis itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali.

Jongin tidak menjawab apa-apa selain hembusan nafas, cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol tersenyum getir. "Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tau kalau hampir semua laki-laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Sehun hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali di tahun ini. Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Sehun menggoda, para wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan Sehun kan?"

 _Dia sudah menggodaku_. Pikir Jongin, dia ingin meneriakkan itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang lain. "Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya."

"Astaga." Chanyeol pura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Jongin barusan. "Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan klienmu adalah aku, maka yang kau tampar berkali-kali itu sudah pasti wajahku."

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah…" Jongin diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tau Chanyeol sedang memandangnya heran, Jongin tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain.

"Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu kan?" Ujar Jongin lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Jongin menatap Chanyeol lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Jongin sudah sampai di depan gedung _flat_ nya. Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Jongin tenang, tapi sudah terlambat. Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Oh Sehun." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Jongin sebentar. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, membiarkanya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memberikanya pelajaran. Karena itu, teruslah memberi pelajaran kepada Oh Sehun karena dia tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikan."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Jongin pelan.

"Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Jongin, kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Sehun. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jongin berusaha menyimpan baik-baik nasihat Chanyeol dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Jongin. Bila akhirnya dia dan Sehun akan menikahpun, Sehun seharusnya mengubah sikapnya.

Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berterimakasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map-mapnya. _Flat_ nya tidak memiliki _lift_ , jadi Jongin harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai di lantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun tinggal.

Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya dan Chanyeol berbincang-bincang tadi, ucapan Chanyeol membuat Jongin di liputi perasaan yang misterius. Jongin berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya berdering dan itu adalah telpon dari Baekhyun, teman serumahnya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa pulangnya lama?" Baekhyun menyerang seketika bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat berbicara. "Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada di depan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit." Jawab Jongin pelan.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun lalu menutup telpon.

Jongin sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti di depan pintu _flat_ nya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke _flat_ sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang.

Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tidak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam-jam orang tidur. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita Prancis yang bernama Solaire itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang." Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Jongin erat-erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku?" Lanjut wanita mungil itu lagi.

Sebelah alis Jongin terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan. Jongin harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Sehun berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, Jongin rasa ia tau apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Yang jelas saat ini Jongin sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan memandang Sehun yang medekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta di jemput, aku pasti menjemput." Ujar Sehun lembut.

Jongin berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Sehun barusan. "Aku pulang bersama-" Sepertinya Jongin tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau dirinya pulang bersama Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bila nanti Sehun sampai punya ide untuk meminta Chanyeol memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Jongin pulang lalu membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya ke laut? Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin pikiran anehnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Sehun membantu Jongin membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Supir taksi." Jawab Jongin cepat.

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Jongin tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu.

Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini, dan membenci Sehun. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga ia merelakan Sehun menggenggam tanganya begitu saja.

Jongin berusaha memulihkan kembali indranya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Sehun sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Sebuah cincin bermata _ruby_ merah yang bersinar-sinar di terangi lampu.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita." Sehun kemudian mengangkat tanganya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa _ruby_.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ujar Jongin tegas.

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Sehun tersenyum lagi sehingga membuat Jongin merasa lumpuh. Ia mencium kening Jongin dengan mesra. "Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Jongin tau kalau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Sehun melepaskan seluruh tali _camisole_ yang di kenakanya pada _weekend_ kemarin.

Laki-laki itu benar-benar menerimanya? Jadi Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya.

"Aku tidur dulu, karena besok pagi harus segera bekerja." Ujar Sehun santai.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya."

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Sehun merespon ancaman Jongin dengan angkat bahu. "Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu berarti aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya." Kali ini Sehun benar-benar meninggalkanya untuk masuk ke _flat_ sebelah.

Jongin masih setengah sadar saat Baekhyun menariknya kedalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah.

Sehun benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu? Jongin mencubit lenganya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi.

Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Jongin dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki _flat_ sebelah. _Flat_ Nyonya Solaire.

Tunggu dulu, flat Nyonya Solaire? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Jangan katakan kalau Nyonya Solaire juga selirnya.

"Apa yang dilakukanya disini, apa hubunganya dengan Nyonya solaire?" Jongin bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sudah kembali duduk di sebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikanya kepada Jongin. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan Nyonya Solaire… Apa yang dia fikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Baekhyun tergelak. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk, dia pindah ke _flat_ sebelah sore ini dan wanita Prancis itu sudah pergi pada jumat lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Apakah dia gila?" Pekik Jongin heran.

"Tentu saja ku fikir dia gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan denganya mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat ku tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iya kan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua kan?"

Jongin mengerang. Sepertinya hidupnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikirkan masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman. Jongin memandangi map-map yang ada di sampingnya, ia tidak yakin akan menyentuhnya malam ini.

" _Eomma_ ku memaksaku untuk menikah denganya, hanya itu. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki-laki itu membawa perempuan lain ke _flat_ nya. Kau taukan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku."

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa. Semua perkataan Jongin terdengar lucu baginya malam ini. "Aku tau, itu yang mendasari alasanmu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak laki-laki sepertinya? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita akan mendekatinya dan laki-laki yang seperti dia bukan hanya _Oppa_ seorang. Aku percaya _Oppa_ orang yang baik."

" _Oppa_? Kau memanggilnya _Oppa_?" Jongin memutar bola matanya.

Kelihatanya Baekhyun benar, tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Oh Sehun dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Baekhyun sendiri yang kelihatanya juga mengagumi Sehun tanpa di sadarinya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Jongin untuk memerangi Sehun selama ini? Sebagai seorang dokter kandungan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk mengugurkan kandungannya dan itu di sebabkan oleh Sehun.

Laki-laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak dan Chanyeol juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Chanyeol juga laki-laki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Oh Sehun? Jongin mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja kemudian membawa map dan tasnya kedalam kamar.

Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cinicin pertunanganya yang di berikan oleh Sehun barusan. Melihat itu malah semakin membuatnya marah sehingga Jongin melepas cincin itu dan melemparkanya kedalam laci meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 8**_

 _ **Don't Like to Share My Property**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan.

Pagi hari, Jongin harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awal agar tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Pada malam hari saat Baekhyun ada di rumah, Jongin tidak bisa menolak untuk melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Sehun sadar bahwa Jongin tidak suka dengan kehadiranya.

Belum lagi sikap-sikap tidak menyenangkan yang harus di terimanya. Sehun selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki-laki itu selalu melakukanya setiap kali dia datang kerumah dengan membawa berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semua minuman bawaannya habis.

Selama itu, Jongin harus merelakan tanganya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Sehun. Menolak adalah kata-kata yang paling sering yang pernah terfikirkan tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Jongin lakukan.

Tapi selama semuanya itu tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Sehun pun tidak datang setiap hari kerumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Sehun tidak akan Jongin lihat sepulang kerja.

Mengenai Sehun dan banyak perempuan-perempuanya, tidak pernah membuat Jongin pusing seperti hari ini. Jongin berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sehun sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu.

Jongin mengambil i-pod di laci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengaranya ke beberapa jenis musik yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tidak berhasil, karena Jongin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada keributan. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya sambil mendengarkan musik sepertinya bukan ide bagus.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Jongin dan mematikan I-pod yang membuat pekerjaan Jongin malah semakin kacau. Bunyi musik berhenti dan desahan-demi desahan kembali mengganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Baekhyun berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri."

Mata Jongin membesar mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. "Iri?" Tanyanya heran.

Tapi Baekhyun hanya meresponnya dengan berbisik polos, "Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukanya saja."

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuatJongin mengerang kesal. Bukan masalah itu yang mengganggu, ia sama sekali tidak merasa iri. Tapi ini tentang pekerjaan yang sedang di kerjakanya kali ini benar-benar sudah _deadline_ dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakanya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Jongin bahkan tidak yakin akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan.

Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaanya di ganggu oleh suara-suara berisik tunanganya yang bercinta dengan wanita lain pada tengah malam seperti ini.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran." Ujarnya geram dan kemudian ia mengaduk-aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin pertunanganya dengan Sehun. Setelah mengenakanya, Jongin beranjak pergi ke _flat_ sebelah.

Baekhyun terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu _flat_ Sehun dengan brutal, kelakuanya ini bisa membangunkan semua tetangga. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk merasa tidak enak karena Sehun segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya.

Laki-laki itu memandang mereka gusar. "Untuk apa mengganggu malam-malam begini?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia langsung saja masuk kedalam _flat_ Sehun tanpa permisi. Baekhyun hanya bisa angkat bahu saat Sehun memandangnya penuh tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Jongin masuk ke kamar pribadi Sehun.

Kim Jongin sedang menarik rambut seorang wanita yang hampir bugil di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya dengan kejam mencaci maki wanita itu dengan berbagai macam kata-kata kasar, ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang langka. Jongin sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sadisnya. Sedangkan wanita malang itu mencoba berontak tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat yang sudah memuncak membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau datang lagi atau mencoba mendekati tunanganku." Jongin berteriak. Ia memperlihatkan cincin di tanganya yang mirip dengan cincin yang di kenakan Sehun. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kau akan kuusir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang." Ancam Jongin sadis.

Wanita itu memandang Sehun gugup, tapi melihat Sehun yang tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membelanya sontak membuatnya merasa kecewa. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mengenakan pakaianya dan segera berlari keluar _flat_ sambil menangis. Malam ini dia sudah di permalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak membelanya.

Kim Jongin tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya di hadapan Sehun. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan itu."

Sehun memandangnya penuh dendam. Wanita ini sudah mengganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, mungkin di luar pintu _flat_ nya sudah ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah ditimbulkan oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa terganggu?" Tanya Sehun geram.

"Karena suara kalian mengganggu pekerjaanku." Jongin membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari kedepan kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Kalau hasratmu tidak bisa di tahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita-wanita itu ke hotel?" Lanjutnya sinis.

Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke _flat_ nya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang yang masih berkumpul didepan pintu _flat_ yang Sehun tempati.

Sehun mendesah kesal. Hari ini Jongin sudah mempermalukanya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil kimononya dan mengganjal pintu _flat_ sebelum Jongin menutupnya. "Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku." desisnya.

Jongin terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu _flat_ nya dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik.

Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Jongin tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan hamburger sebagai sarapan sambil berlarian mengejar taksi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 9**_

 _ **Settle With**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau ku buatkan kopi?" Baekhyun meyapanya saat Jongin baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya.

Jongin sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa di kantor hingga ia harus pulang malam hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaan hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam ini.

Jongin membuka _blazer_ abu-abu dan roknya, lalu segera duduk di atas kursi meja tulis. "Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan."

Baekhyun beranjak kedapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatanya akan menemani Jongin seperti biasa sambil membaca novel dengan tenang.

Tapi tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh di ruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Jongin dan Baekhyun saling pandang, lalu menyeringai.

"Telpon saja. Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya." Saran Baekhyun bijak.

Jongin mengangguk setuju lalu mengambil tas Guccinya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu di letakkannya. Tapi Jongin tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Dimana ya?" Gumamnya pelan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menyahut.

"Ponselku. Coba kau telpon, semoga saja deringnya bisa membantuku untuk menemukanya."

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera. Ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Jongin tapi tidak ada bunyi yang terdengar.

Jongin menggeleng, gawat.

"Tidak ada bunyinya kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Jongin kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tapi suara-suara dari _flat_ sebelah semakin terdengar _intents_ dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Jongin tidak tahan lagi dan Sehun harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi.

Ia kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunanganya lagi. Setelah memakainya Jongin melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan teriakan keras.

"Kemana lagi?" Balas Jongin juga dengan teriakan keras.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Jongin memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya menggunakan _camisole_ sutra berwarna oranye dengan renda tebal yang meliputi bagian dadanya juga celana pendek _skin-fit_ dengan warna senada menyelaraskan penampilanya.

Meskipun ia terlihat cantik, Jongin tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bahkan untuk keluar kamar seperti yang sekarang di lakukanya tanpa sadar. Sehun membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih kimono sutra marun yang tergantung di belakang pintu lalu mengenakanya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja."

"Baiklah," Jongin melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Jongin. Cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga-tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga." Sarannya bijak.

Mendengar itu setidaknya Jongin masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu _flat_ Sehun lebih sopan. Tapi kesopanan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari semenit hingga akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu dan menatap Jongin dengan malas.

"Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai?" Ujar Sehun geram.

"Kau menggangguku. Jadi ini caramu membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan mengingatmu? Tuan Oh, ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa." Jawab Jongin menantang.

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, aku pastikan akan menyelesaikanya dengan cara yang sama juga." Jongin baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi wanita baru yang berbeda lagi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaianya masih lengkap hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya sopan. "Apa kami mengganggu?" Lanjutnya.

"Nona, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kali ini Jongin lebih tenang. Lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatanya bukan wanita murahan yang biasa Sehun bawa ke _flat_ seperti sebelumnya. "Karena Oh Sehun adalah tunanganku."

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Sehun heran. "Betul begitu?"

Sehun mengangguk lemah. "Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi tunanganmu kelihatanya tidak berfikir begitu. Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati perempuan lain."

Jongin berdesis sinis. Dia takut menyakiti perempuan lain? Tentu saja, Sehun sudah menipunya karena wanita itu kelihatanya tidak tau bahwa laki-laki yang hampir saja tidur denganya sudah bertunangan.

Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, wanita itu tetap berjalan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan _high heels_ dan mantelnya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hati kepada Jongin dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud untu merebut tunanganya.

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Jongin merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Jongin berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi wanita itu hingga bayanganya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?" Sehun menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam-jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kau tidak malu di dengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku. Berhentilah berpura-pura, katakan kepada Ahjussimu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi dan pergi jauh dari hidupku."

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dengan kasar lalu memandang cincin bermata merah yang bersarang dengan indah di jari manisnya. "Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan cinicin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku."

Sehun kemudian mendekatkan tangan Jongin kemulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Jongin benar-benar terjepit, gadis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Kim. Selama kau mengenakan cincin ini, kau juga milikku."

Jongin terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandangi Sehun yang menutup pintu _flat_ dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini di hadapan Jongin dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Sehun melepaskan kimononya dengan paksa.

Sehun tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Jongin akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Jongin menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar pribadi Sehun yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher kimononya saat wajah Sehun semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, Kim? Kau ingin melakukanya di dalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi." Ujar Sehun menantang.

Jongin benar-benar terkesiap saat lengan Sehun merangkul punggungnya, kedua tanganya yang tadi berada di leher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di dada Sehun. Jongin berusaha untuk protes tapi kata-katanya berhasil di rampas oleh Sehun saat laki-laki itu menemukan Bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Jongin ingin berteriak tapi Sehun cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dengan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Jongin.

Gadis itu bersumpah ia sedang berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan semua sentuhan Sehun pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat kimononya di tanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Sehun sebisanya.

Sebelah lengan Sehun menekan punggungnya agar Jongin tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tanganya yang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul gadis itu agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras di pangkal paha.

Kaki Jongin bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Sehun cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi semua perilaku Sehun berhenti saat mendengar pintu di ketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulanya dari Jongin dan membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan kimono sutranya kembali.

Setelah itu, Sehun bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Chanyeol dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat.

Chanyeol menyadari pandangan tidak suka yang Sehun layangkan kepadanya, melihat penampilannya, Chanyeol tau kalau sepupunya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang perempuan.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan tekejut setengah mati saat melihat Jongin dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Sekali lagi ia memandang Sehun, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk tidak melihat Jongin, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Jongin yang mendekati Sehun dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Oh. Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi." Ancamnya sadis.

Sehun tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah berharap, Venus. Aku bisa saja melakukanya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku."

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa meniduri perempuan manapun bila kau melakukan hal yang nakal lagi kepadaku." Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Chanyeol lagi.

Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Sehun melakukanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawananya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Sehun tadi?

Jongin membanting pintu kamarnya kesal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau ia sudah memperlakukan Jongin dengan cara seperti itu.

Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memaksa seorang perempuan karena semua wanita mendekatinya tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan dan… Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan fikiranya lagi, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan itu.

Semua hal yang dimaksudkan untuk sekedar mempermainkan Jongin benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius seandainya Chanyeol tidak datang malam ini.

Sehun memandang Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu. "Kau kenapa? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku hanya membalasnya karena Kim Jongin sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu."

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya kan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memukul wanita. Kau kesini untuk apa?"

Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Kim Minseok, di kirimkan kerumah. _Eomma_ mu juga menelponku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya. Lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Jongin. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini. Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi."

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Sehun berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Chanyeol sangat menarik perhatianya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Kim Minseok sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telpon dari _Eomma_ nya melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Jongin yang tertinggal di mobilnya.

"Kau sering mengantar jemput Venusku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku." Ujar Sehun sinis.

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap." Chanyeol berusaha mengelak.

Alasanya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengar Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Venusku_ membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menutupi perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau lakukan lagi. Aku yang akan melakukanya." Sehun berkata datar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ To be continued ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Jongin. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini. Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi."

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Sehun berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Chanyeol sangat menarik perhatianya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Kim Minseok sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telpon dari _Eomma_ nya melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Jongin yang tertinggal di mobilnya.

"Kau sering mengantar jemput Venusku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku." Ujar Sehun sinis.

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap." Chanyeol berusaha mengelak.

Alasanya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengar Sehun memanggil Jongin dengan sebutan _Venusku_ membuatnya berusaha keras untuk menutupi perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau lakukan lagi. Aku yang akan melakukanya." Sehun berkata datar.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 10**_

 _ **Second Attack for Goddess**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apa yang sedang Kim Jongin lakukan? Ia bahkan belum keluar dari _flat_ nya sedangkan matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Padahal Sehun sudah dengan susah payah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa bagun pagi demi mengantar Jongin ke kantor.

Demi Tuhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat ini sehingga bertindak bodoh dan mau menunggu seorang perempuan dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Ia terus menggerutu mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan juga mengutuki wanita itu, tapi kaki-kakinya masih terpaku di depan gedung _flat_ seolah-olah sudah di lem dengan sangat kuat.

Kim Jongin akhirnya keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda. Kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok ketat selutut membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Selebihnya masih sama, sepatu hak tinggi sembilan sentimeter berwarna hitam dan rambut yang di ikat rapi kebelakang adalah gayanya yang biasa.

Sehun memukul kepalanya dan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Secepat kilat Ia mengejar Jongin dan berhasil menangkap lenganya, wanita itu menatapnya dengan kaku di balik lensa kacamatanya. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Jongin menggunakan kacamata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Oh." Suaranya terdengar sangat menantang, ketidak sukaan Jongin terhadapnya mungkin bertambah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu Chanyeol. Kalian sekantor kan? Ayo aku antar?" Sehun berusaha berkata dengan lebih lembut. Tapi sikap memberontak Jongin membuat itu tidak bisa bertahan lama.

Jongin tidak ingin di sentuh dan Ia sudah berkali-kali memerintahkan Sehun untuk melepaskan tanganya dengan nada yang kasar. Sehun menggenggam lengan Jongin semakin keras sehingga wanita itu meringis dan berhenti memberontak.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Semalam kita sudah bermesraan kan?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena wanita yang seharusnya bersamaku sudah pergi karena kata-katamu." Sehun menyadari kalau nada suara mereka pasti sangat keras sehingga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya.

Tapi sepertinya berinteraksi dengan Jongin benar-benar harus membuatnya rela mempermalukan diri sendiri. "Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya. Seandainya Chanyeol tidak datang semalam bisa saja kita sudah…"

"Jangan berharap banyak." Jongin memotong kata-katanya. Sepertinya wanita itu sudah berhasil untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melepaskan lenganya dari genggaman Sehun dengan satu hentakan.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap memakai celanamu saat bersamaku." Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman, meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Sehun tapi tetap saja Ia terperangah.

Kim Jongin bahkan tidak malu-malu saat bertemu denganya setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tidak heran, hal seperti itu mungkin sudah biasa di lakukanya karena seks bukan sesuatu yag tabu untuk London. Nyaris semua perempuan di kota ini sudah kehilangan keperawananya.

Sehun segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti Jongin. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi. Dengan hak setinggi itu, Ia bisa berjalan secepat itu? Wanita memang makhluk ajaib.

Kim Jongin berhenti di sebuah rumah makan dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil memakan hamburger dan melanjutkan perjalanan tangkasnya. Saat melihat sebuah taksi melewatinya, wanita itu berlarian mengejar taksi sambil terus memakan hamburgernya hingga habis.

Sehun menggeleng, Jongin melakukan hal ini setiap pagi? Ia tidak mau berfikir lagi, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya mengagumi Jongin.

Sehun melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, Ia harus segera sampai di kantor pengacara itu sebelum Jongin sampai karena Sehun harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita itu.

Semalam Ia sudah menelpon _Eomma_ nya begitu Chanyeol pulang, sepertinya kabar tentang perjodohan itu sudah di sampaikan oleh Ahjussiya kepada _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Sehun. Dari suaranya, _Eomma_ nya terdengar sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu.

Sehun menghela nafas, Kabar bahagia?

Mengingat bagaimana Jongin tega menarik rambut wanitanya beberapa hari lalu dan juga mengusir wanita bangsawan tadi malam, bisa di pastikan kalau Kim Jongin adalah wanita yang sangat dominan.

Menikah dengan Jongin berarti menyerahkan dirinya untuk di perbudak. Bukankah Ia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah dengan Jongin? Ia hanya ingin bermain-main, iya kan?

"Kau disini?" Chanyeol menyapanya saat mobil Sehun berhasil di parkir dengan mulus di depan kantor pengacara Tatou.

Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan membalas sapaan Chanyeol dengan senyum lalu berjalan bersisian menuju gedung berlantai tiga itu. Sudah sangat lama Sehun tidak berkunjung kekantor ini, masih belum berubah sama sekali.

Chanyeol mengantarkannya keruangan kerja Jongin untuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa Jongin di dalamnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik, jadi Ia memutuskan untuk menyapa kepala kantor terlebih dahulu dan kembali keruangan Chanyeol setelah beberapa waktu berlalu.

Kesibukan Chanyeol yang tak terbatas itu mengingatkanya kepada Jongin yang selalu membawa map kemana-mana.

Dengan santai Sehun duduk di hadapan Chanyeol dan bersandar dengan nyaman. "Venusku, kemana? Kenapa Ia tidak datang juga kekantor?" Tanya Sehun santai.

Kata Venusku yang selalu di ucapkan Sehun membuat kepala Chanyeol terangkat sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada mapmapnya. "Hari ini ada sidang, Ia pasti masih di pengadilan."

"Jam berapa Ia kembali kekantor?"

"Sebentar lagi, sebelum makan siang. Ia ada janji makan siang dengan klien di Birmingham."

"Kelihatanya kau sangat tau tentangnya."

Lagi-lagi kepala Chanyeol terangkat. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan? Ia mengatakannya saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau ada perlu denganya? Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menjengukku kan?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya ke Korea." Ucapan Sehun kali ini tidak hanya membuat Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, laki-laki itu juga berhasil membuat Chanyeol meninggalkan semua pekerjaanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memandang wajah Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

" _Eomma_ ku memerintahkan agar aku membawa tunanganku kerumah. Kau belum tau? Ahjussi tidak memberi taumu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukanya kau sedang tidak serius? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menikah denganya kan? Kalau membawanya menemui orang tua, itu berarti serius."

"Aku juga sudah memikirkanya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa wanita terbaik kehadapan orang tuaku, kan? Meskipun galak Jongin bisa berkelakuan sangat sopan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Selain itu, _Eomma_ nya juga orang timur dan Ia pasti pernah di ajarkan tata krama dengan cara kita. Setidaknya Ia lebih baik dari pada wanita barat pada umumnya untuk di bawa menemui orang tua yang kolot."

Chanyeol tertawa sopan. Ia merasa kalau penjelasan Sehun sangat masuk akal. Walau bagaimanapun Kim Jongin selalu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dan bagaimana Ia berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut. Tidak jarang Jongin membungkukkan badanya sambil bersalaman pada hari-hari biasa. Jongin memang lebih baik di bandingkan wanita asing yang selama ini selalu bersama Sehun.

Jongin mengingatkan Chanyeol kepada Do Kyungsoo, Ia menggeleng. Jongin bahkan lebih baik daripada sekretaris Sehun itu.

Pintu ruangan Chanyeol di ketuk beberapa kali kemudian di buka, Kim Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun ada disana. "Maaf aku mengganggu." Ia kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Sesaat Sehun dan Chanyeol saling pandang, lalu Sehun segera bergegas mengejar Kim Jongin keruanganya. Wanita itu tampak sangat sibuk mengemasi beberapa berkas kedalam laci besi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi badanya. Ia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tau.

Sehun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau Ia ingin berbicara dengan Jongin tapi berkali-kali juga Sehun harus menahan geram karena Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apaapa dan terus begitu sampai wanita itu benar-benar selesai di ruanganya.

Perbuatan Jongin ini sama sekali tidak bisa di toleransi, dan Sehun tidak akan bersedia menerimanya begitu saja. Ia mengusahakan langkah demi langkahnya mengungguli langkah Jongin dan memanggul tubuh Jongin di iringi tatapan banyak orang.

"Turunkan aku, Oh." Teriakan Jongin dan segala perlawananya semakin membuat Sehun senang. "Turunkan aku sekarang."

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menurunkan Jongin di bangku setir. Sehun tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti membiarkan Jongin melarikan diri, karena itu, memaksanya masuk dari bangku setir adalah cara paling aman. Jongin akan segera bergeser saat Sehun hampir mendudukinya.

Setelah Sehun berada dalam mobil, dengan tangkas Ia mengunci mobil secara otomatis. Jongin tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dan Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memilih ini."

Sehun menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu kemana? ada janji dengan klien kan?" Jongin berhenti mencaci maki. Dengan pandangan herannya Ia menatap wajah Sehun lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu balas memandang. Jongin segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kita bisa bicara selama perjalanan ke Birmingham. Kau akan ke Birmingham kan? Wilayah Birmingham cukup luas. Kalian akan makan siang kan?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud ikut makan siang kan?" Suara Jongin kembali angkuh. "Jangan banyak berharap. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanya."

"Sepertinya kau yang berharap." Sehun tersenyum. Tapi melihat Jongin segera buka mulut dan ingin melawan Sehun segera menyeringai. "Sudahlah, kau tidak suka terlambatkan? Kemana aku harus mengantar?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Ia juga malas untuk berdebat, tapi Ia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada Oh Sehun. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk diam.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya." Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tidak pernah menolak untuk memberi tau apa yag di ketahuinya.

Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkan Sehun melajukan mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi.

Jongin juga tau kalau Sehun pasti bertanya kepada Chanyeol. Hanya Chanyeol yang sudah di beritahunya tentang jadwal hari ini, entah mengapa Ia tidak merasa kecewa akan hal itu.

Jauh di dalam dirinya, Ia sangat menikmati duduk di sebelah Sehun meskipun dalam diam. Sehun ingin membicarakan apa denganya? Jongin harus berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang karena dalam beberapa menit lagi Ia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan.

Oh Sehun melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Jongin sedikit kecewa, sepertinya Sehun tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya. "Astaga. Sejak kapan aku begini?" Desis Jongin pelan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Sepertinya Ia mendengar Jongin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tegas Jongin mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Jongin semakin resah karena mereka sudah sampai, semula Ia mengira Sehun akan menurunkanya di gerbang _supermarket_ besar itu tapi ternyata Sehun masuk keparkiran bawah tanah dan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang aman.

Jongin tidak akan berdiam diri jadi Ia mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi sebelum Ia benar-benar pergi. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memaksaku seperti tadi karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Akhir minggu depan kita ke Korea."

Jongin terperangah. "Ke Korea? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Kau fikir apa lagi? Menemui orang tuaku. Kita akan segera menikah kan?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu dan kau juga kan? Sudahlah jangan bercanda. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukanya. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja."

Jongin menggenggam tas yang di pangkunya sejak tadi lalu berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Masih di kunci dan tidak bisa di buka secara manual.

Jongin mengerang dalam hati lalu memandang Sehun kesal. "Buka. Aku sangat terburu-buru."

"Katakan kalau kau akan pergi bersamaku dulu."

"Kau mengancam? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak mungkin ikut."

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Oh. Karena apapun caramu tidak akan berhasil untuk membujukku."

Sehun memukul setir dengan kesal lalu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan aneh. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan satu cara."

Jongin harus _shock_ saat tas yang ada dalam pangkuanya di lemparkan Sehun ke bawah kakinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bertindak lagi, tanganya meraba Jongin dari mata kaki hingga kelutut dan mengangkat kedua kaki itu tinggi-tinggi.

Dalam sekejap Jongin sudah benar-benar terjepit karena Sehun duduk di bangku yang sama denganya. Pinggul Jongin menggantung dan tidak menyentuh apaapa, tapi kedua pahanya sudah berada di pangkuan Sehun dengan sukses.

"Hentikan. Jangan sampai aku berteriak." Suara Jongin terdengar sangat intens.

"Silahkan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanmu, sayang. Ini parkiran bawah tanah, dan sepi. Hanya ada kamera _cctv_ dan mobil yang sangat banyak ini menutupi kita dengan baik, lebih baik hematlah tenagamu karena tidak akan ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mobilku yang kedap suara ini dan mobilku menggunakan kaca film khusus." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar.

Mata Jongin terbelalak. Kedap suara? Seharusnya Ia sudah tau itu karena selama di perjalanan tadi Jongin juga tidak mendengarkan suara apa-apa dari dalam.

Jongin berusaha membuka kaca mobil, tapi reaksi yang di dapat sama persis dengan pintunya, terkunci dan tidak dapat di buka.

Sehun memandangi Jongin dengan pandangan senang. "Lihat, kenapa kau memakai rok sepanjang ini? Seharusnya lebih pendek lagi." Tangan Sehun menarik ujung rok yang di kenakan Jongin naik sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang bersih.

Jongin berusaha berontak tapi tangan kirinya terjepit oleh tubuh Sehun sedangkan tangan kananya berada di genggaman Sehun yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hari ini? Gumam Sehun dengan sangat mesra. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur teringat kejadian semalam?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau akan kutuntut bila terjadi apa-apa denganku." Ancam Jongin serius.

Sehun tersenyum, Ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sebelah tanganya yang bebas membuka kancing kemeja Jongin satu persatu sehingga Sehun bisa melihat apa yang ingin Ia lihat.

Nafas Jongin semakin tidak teratur dan dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang kacau.

"Mana _camisole_ mu? Kau punya banyak kan? Tapi tidak masalah, kau lebih menggairahkan dengan _bra_ ini."

"Kau tida bisa berhenti? Kau akan menyesalinya aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali setiap perbuatanmu padaku."

"Kalau begitu katakan, kau akan ikut aku ke Korea."

Jongin tidak akan berlaku lebih bodoh lagi. Ia hanya pernah ke Korea sekali seumur hidupnya dan saat itu Ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Semua tentang Korea sudah menghilang dari ingatanya.

Ikut ke Korea berarti menyerahkan diri kepada Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari semua yang pernah di lakukannya. Ia tidak akan melakukanya.

"Jangan pernah berharap." Jawabnya sinis.

"Itu berarti kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih liar lagi." Sehun memulai aksinya.

Jongin harus merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Sehun membelai pahanya dan menciumi lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan lembab. Ia berusaha berontak sehingga ikatan rambutnya terlepas, Ia juga berusaha menggeliat tapi Sehun lebih kuat.

Jongin meringis saat laki-laki itu menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua pahanya dan terus naik menekan daerah paling sensitif dari tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menggeliat semakin keras.

Sehun berhenti. Ia memindahkan tanganya ke dagu Jongin dan mencondongkan wajah gadis itu agar berada dalam posisi yang pas denganya. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat.

"Venus, katakan kalau kau akan ikut." Sehun berbisik. "Ini tawaran terakhir."

Jongin terlena selama dua tarikan nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali. "Baiklah, baiklah aku akan ikut. Jangan lakukan ini lagi."

Sejenak Sehun merasa kecewa karena Jongin menyerah dengan begitu cepat, tapi kemudian Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah, Ia membiarkan Jongin duduk di pangkuanya lebih lama lagi, memandangi Jongin yang menurunkan roknya kembali ke posisi semula dan mengancing kemejanya dengan agak gemetaran.

Jongin sempat terdiam saat Sehun membantunya memasang kancing kemejanya dan mengembalikan tas miliknya kepangkuanya.

Saat Jongin menyadari kalau rambutnya sudah mulai berantakan lagi, Ia berusaha menemukan ikat rambutnya yang lain di dalam tas lalu mengikat rambutnya rapi. Sedangkan Sehun memanjangkan tubuhnya untuk menekan tombol di depan bangku stir yang kosong dan menghasilkan bunyi _klik_ yang nyaring. Ia sudah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini." desis Jongin sambil memperbaiki duduknya sehingga Ia lebih nyaman duduk di pangkuan Sehun, Ia tau Sehun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pindah ke bangkunya semula.

"Benarkah?" Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Jongin lagi, hanya satu tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Aku lebih suka wanita yang seperti ini."

"Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini." Jongin mengancing kemejanya kembali lalu membuka pintu mobil. Tapi Sehun berusaha menahanya dan pintu mobil tertutup lagi.

"Aku belum selesai."

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya geram.

Sehun merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Jongin. "Kau pakai ponselku. Ponselmu aku yang pakai."

"Jadi ponselku ada padamu? Aku kira tertinggal di mobil Chanyeol." Jongin bernafas lega, tapi segera menganalisa kembali kata-kata Sehun barusan. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau memegang ponselku, bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

"Memangnya siapa yang menelpon? Aku akan memberitahukanya kepadamu, tenanglah. Lagipula bisa di bilang kita tinggal serumah sekarang. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Begitu jam pulang kerja tiba, kau sudah harus ada dirumah. Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak ingkar janji, akan ku kembalikan saat kita tiba di Seoul."

Jongin mendengus kesal, Ia tidak bisa melawan. "Sekarang aku boleh turun?" Sehun mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya Ia merangkul penggang Jongin erat lalu memandangnya dengan manja. "Selamat bekerja sayang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 11**_

 _ **Preparing All**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jika akhir minggu ini Jongin memang harus menemui calon mertua _semu_ nya di Seoul, maka yang harus di lakukanya adalah bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua pekerjaanya selesai sebelum waktu itu.

Menikah dengan Oh Sehun? Bahkan terlintas di otaknyapun tidak pernah.

Jongin hampir gila dengan semua ini sehingga beberapa perkerjaan membuatnya berteriak histeris. Belum lagi masalah bertukar ponsel. Bagaimana bila _Eomma_ nya menelpon? Seharusnya Jongin tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu karena _Eomma_ nya pasti senang dengan ide calon menantu impianya.

Tapi Jongin merasa sangat terganggu karena ponsel Sehun selalu berdering dan selalu telpon dari perempuan. Jongin hampir muntah membaca pesan-pesan romantis dan vulgar yang masuk ke ponsel itu setiap hari.

Yang jelas Jongin selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk wanita-wanita itu; mencaci maki mereka dan memintanya menjauhi Sehun karena laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan dengannya. Cukup sering Sehun menemuinya atau menelponya karena beberapa orang dari sekian banyak perempuan itu mendatanginya ke kantor bahkan ke _flat_ untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut.

Meskipun Sehun akan marah-marah pada Jongin, tapi Ia selalu mengatakan _'Ya, aku sudah bertunangan setidaknya untuk sementara ini.'_ kepada semua perempuan yang bertanya.

Beberapa perempuan kemudian pergi menjauh, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bertahan untuk tetap berada di sisi Sehun dengan alasan tunangan bukanlah pernikahan, Oh Sehun masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membatalkan pertunanganya.

Jongin mengerang, seandainya hal itu terjadi Ia akan sangat bersyukur karena akan terhindar dari laki-laki itu selamanya.

Setelah dua hari, telpon-telpon itu berhenti. Jongin merasa bisa lebih tenang dan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya secara maksimal dan Ia optimis semuanya akan beres sore ini juga, setelah semuanya selesai, Jongin akan menemui Tuan Tatou, laki-laki Paris yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya untuk minta izin beberapa hari. Ia harap Ia tidak akan menghabiskan seminggu penuh di Seoul.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Chanyeol yang sejak tadi duduk di hadapanya sambil memainkan _game_ ponsel bertanya. Belakangan ini laki-laki ini selalu berkunjung ke ruangan Jongin bila Ia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan. "Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat."

"Aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai."

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sedikit lagi selesai."

"Kenapa kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih santai kalau melihat tanggal _deadline_ kasus."

"Aku harus bertemu dengan calon mertuaku di Seoul."

Chanyeol berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan termenung sesaat. Sehun sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya semenjak minggu lalu saat Ia mengatakan kalau _Eomma_ nya meminta Sehun membawa calon istrinya pulang. Dan semenjak itu Sehun sepertinya sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya untuk rencana yang sama.

Calon Mertua? Jongin serius? Baru saja Ia ingin menanyakanya langsung, Chanyeol sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Terlebih saat mendengar dering yang di kenalnya dan Jongin mengeluarkan sumber bunyi itu dari dalam tasnya, ponsel Sehun.

Ia terperangah, mereka berdua bahkan sampai bertukar ponsel?

"Ada apa?" Jongin agak membentak. Hari ini Ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Sehun.

"Aku jemput sekarang." Hanya itu. Sehun segera menutup telponnya.

Dengan kesal Jongin meletakkan ponsel itu kembali keatas meja. Lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Dalam waktu singkat semua pekerjaanya sudah selesai dan Ia menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di kursinya.

Kedua alisnya bertaut saat memandang Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin heran.

"Kau serius mau pergi ke Korea?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukanya."

"Terpaksa?"

"Sepupumu suka bertindak seenaknya, aku sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai cara dan Ia juga memaksa dengan berbagai cara."

"Hubungan kalian sekarang seperti apa?" Chanyeol menyadari kalau ekspresinya mungkin terlalu serius, Ia berusaha memperbaikinya dan berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanya tapi hal ini menggangguku terus. Malam itu saat aku melihatmu di _flat_ Sehun, kalian sedang apa? Ia bilang kau mengusir kekasihnya dan Ia memberi pelajaran padamu."

"Kalau Ia mengatakan itu sebagai pelajaran, demi Tuhan itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia…" Jongin segera menutup mulutnya. Apa mungkin Ia bisa menceritakan kepada Chanyeol kalau malam itu Sehun memaksanya melakukan sesuatu? Tidak, Sehun tidak bisa di salahkan seratus persen karena Jongin tidak bisa memungkiri kalau Ia juga sangat menikmatinya.

"Dia menggigit jariku." Jongin menyentuh tanganya dan Ia baru menyadari kalau cincin pertunangan itu masih di kenakanya. Jongin belum melepaskanya lagi semenjak malam itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudku hukuman yang aneh. Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Tidak sedang berbohongkan?" Ujar Chanyeol heran. Ia merasa belum puas dengan jawaban yang Jongin berikan padanya.

Jongin menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi malam itu Sehun benar-benar menggigit jarinya bahkan rasa ngilu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Ia memang melakukanya karena aku menggunakan cincin pertunangan untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Jongin memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai cincin kepada Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol menyentuhnya. Cincin tunangan? Selama ini, Chanyeol mengira kalau itu hanya cincin biasa, Sehun juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merasa kalau Ia sudah banyak melewatkan cerita tentang Sehun dan Venusnya. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku. Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku." Sehun merampas tangan Jongin dari Chanyeol, lalu memandang Jongin sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda.

Ia senang saat melihat Jongin melengos, Sehun sudah berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkanya.

"Kau sudah siap-siap? Kita kerumah _Eomma_ mu sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap semalam."

Jongin menarik tanganya dan berkemas-kemas. "Aku harus menemui Bos dulu. Kau tunggu di mobil saja." Jongin kemudian memeluk mapnya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Chanyeol sebagai tanda perpisahan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 12**_

 _ **Memories In Seoul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Langkah demi langkah Jongin menyusuri kota Seoul nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar, Ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun.

Bagaimana bila keluarganya memaksa Jongin menikah saat ini juga dengan Sehun? Bagaimana bila mereka menempatkan dirinya dan Sehun di kamar yang sama? Jongin tidak akan sanggup menghindar dari godaan Sehun bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

 _Jet lag_ yang di rasakanya cukup parah, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Sehun tinggal di Busan dan mereka harus mengalami perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk sampai disana.

Berangkat dari London dengan pesawat pagi dan sampai di Busan pada sore hari tidak sesederhana kedengaranya. Bila di bandingkan, mungkin di Lodon sekarang sudah hampir pagi lagi. Bisa di bayangkan betapa besar keinginan Jongin untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri.

Meskipun Sehun di kenal sebagai seorang diplomat kaya raya di London, rumah keluarganya sama sekali berbeda dari yang ada di fikiran Jongin. Rumah ini sama seperti rumah-rumah di sekelilingnya yang bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas.

Begitu masuk ke rumah, Jongin di sambut dengan sangat meriah oleh _Eomma_ Sehun yang tampak ramah. Sebelum berbicara dengan Jongin, Nyonya Oh bertanya kepada Sehun apakah Jongin bisa berbahasa Korea.

Tentu saja Jongin bisa, Ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Korea meskipun hanya saat berbicara dengan _Eomma_ nya dan dengan Chanyeol walaupun sangat jarang.

Sebelum duduk di ruang tamu, Jongin merasakan kedua tangan hangat Nyonya Oh menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih. "Melihatmu aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan _Eomma_ mu." Nyonya Oh berbicara dengan logat khasnya sambil memandang Jongin yang duduk di sebelah Sehun dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanmu sebagai jodoh Sehunku."

Jongin tersenyum malu. Ia cukup senang dan lega mengetahui kalau _Eomma_ Sehun menyukainya. Tapi Jongin masih harus bertemu dengan _Appa_ Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu saat melihat Jongin nanti.

" _Eomma_ , bisakah aku istirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah." Sehun mengeluh manja.

"Astaga, Maafkan _Eomma_ ya. Kalau begitu kau bawakan barang-barang Jongin dulu ke kamar."

Jongin terbelalak, kamar? Kamar siapa yang akan di tempatinya? Kamar tamu? Semoga saja bukan kamar Sehun karena jika itu terjadi Ia pastikan dirinya akan mati bunuh diri besok pagi.

"Maaf, Eommonim. Kalau boleh tau kamar siapa yang akan ku tempati?"

"Kau akan menempati bekas kamar Joonmyun, Ia kakak perempuan Sehun dan sudah menikah sekarang." Nyonya Oh kemudian memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tubuhnya berguncang dan salah satu tanganya menutup mulutnya yang terpekik kecil.

Ia sedang teringat pada sesuatu dan sepertinya wanita itu sedang merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan. "Astaga, apa sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Sehun? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah bertunangan. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar."

Jongin _shock_. Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan sekarang Ia harus melihat wajah Sehun yang kelihatanya sangat senang. "Tidak, Eommonim. Jangan begitu." Jongin berusaha bersuara dengan lebih sopan. "Jika aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Sehun, itu bisa membuatku merasa tidak enak."

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa begitu, aku bisa faham kalau kau ingin terus bersama Sehun, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah kan?"

"Jangan, _Eommonim_. Aku mohon. _Eomma_ ku pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau mengetahui hal ini." Ucapan Jongin terdengar lebih memelas.

 _Eomma_ nya akan kecewa? _Eomma_ nya pasti akan merasakan yang sebaliknya. Jongin masih bisa mengingat kalau _Eomma_ nya hampir bersorak dan melompat-lompat saat Sehun meminta izin kepadanya untuk membawa Jongin bertemu dengan orang tuanya di Korea.

Nyonya Oh mengelus dada lega. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku malah merasa lega kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku juga khawatir bila kau dan Sehun menginap di kamar yang sama, tapi mengingat cara barat dimana kalian berdua tinggal aku merasa bersalah kalau memaksakan kehendaku kepada kalian. Jika kau menginginkan hal baik itu mana mungkin tidak kukabulkan."

Kali ini Jongin yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memandang wajah Sehun yang kehilangan senyumnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu membawa koper Jongin masuk semakin dalam ke rumah. Jongin mengikutinya setelah mengatakan permisi kepada Nyonya Oh.

Kamar yang akan di tempatinya berada di lantai dua, bukan kamar yang luas, tapi bisa di pastikan memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik bila di bandingkan dengan kamar _flat_ nya.

Sehun meletakkan tasnya di atas ranjang dan kembali turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sepeninggalan Sehun, Jongin membuka koper kecilnya untuk ganti baju. Tapi mengingat Ia hanya membawa pakaian dalam jumlah yang sedikit Jongin membatalkan niatnya.

Sebuah tas plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi di keluarkanya dari dalam koper. Jongin ingin mandi sebelum akhirnya beristirahat. Karena di kamar itu tidak ada kamar mandi pribadi, Ia berinisiatif untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari kamar mandi.

Langkah demi langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu membuatnya mendengarkan bunyi berdebum. Jongin kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lebih seksana.

Pertama, Ia menemui ruang tengah dengan televisi dan sebuah _kotatsu_ di atas karpet berwarna hijau. Lalu sebuah pintu yang diduganya sebagai sebuah kamar dan terakhir adalah ruang makan dengan _kitchen set_ yang bersih dan luas.

 _(Kotatsu : Meja yang dibawahnya terdapat penghangat, biasa di gunakan pada musim dingin.)_

Nyonya Oh ada disana dan tampak sangat sibuk dengan masakanya. Jongin mendekatinya dengan agak gugup. " _Eommonim_ , kamar mandi ada di sebelah mana?"

Nyonya Oh berbalik memandangnya dengan senyum lalu menunjuk pintu yang berada di sebelah kulkas. "Disana ada satu, tapi Sehun sedang di dalam. Di atas juga ada, ruangan yang di sebrang kamarmu."

Jongin berusaha mengingat-ingat, Ia sepertinya agak kurang perhatian karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat ada pintu di sebrang kamarnya. Jongin berusaha tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terimakasih dengan fasih.

Mungkin Ia akan kembali naik kelantai dua, tapi Ia tidak bisa membiakan Nyonya Oh Sibuk sendirian. Wanita itu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasa karena kedatanganya, atau mungkin masakan yang di masaknya kali ini bukan masakan yang biasa.

Nyonya Oh bisa saja menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Jongin kerumahnya. Jongin meletakkan tas plastiknya di atas meja makan dan menyampirkan handuknya di kursi. Ia kembali lagi mendekati Nyonya Oh yang kelihatan semakin sibuk. " _Eommonim_ , mau masak apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, wajahmu sangat pucat. Pasti sangat lelah." Nyonya Oh berusaha menolak dengan sopan.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja. "Biarkan aku membantu apa saja. Mengiris tomat, daun bawang, mecuci piring juga tidak masalah. _Eommonim_ kelihatan sangat kerepotan mengerjakanya sendiri."

"Tapi kau adalah tamu. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu memasak."

"Astaga, _Eommonim_. Bukankah aku calon menantumu? Biarkan aku membantu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan masakanmu."

Sejenak hening, Nyonya Oh lalu memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. Jongin menggigit bibirnya, mungkin Ia sudah melakukan hal yang salah, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu." Nyonya Oh akhirnya bersuara.

Kata-katanya membuat Jongin mengerti makna dari pandanganya tadi.

"Aku harap kau dan Anakku bisa segera menikah. Semula aku khawatir karena anak itu bilang kalau Ia tidak mungkin menikah. Beberapa waktu lalu Ia bilang akan menikah dengan orang yang tidak aku sukai. Sepertinya Ia salah, Kau gadis baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu."

Benarkah? Ternyata Nyonya Oh mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Wanita itu khawatir kalau Sehun menikah dengan wanita yang tidak cocok dengan keluarganya.

"Terimakasih _Eommonim_." Jongin mengatakanya dengan ikhlas, dan kali ini Ia cukup terharu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku _Eomma_. Bukankah kau calon menantuku?"

Jongin tersenyum dan Nyonya Oh tampak lebih berbinarbinar dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan Jongin memotong daun bawang secara diagonal dan gadis itu terlihat sangat senang.

Jongin teringat rumahnya, teringat _Eomma_. Memanggil Nyonya Oh dengan sebutan _Eomma_ membuatnya merasa bersalah karena Ia tidak menginginkan Sehun sebagai suaminya.

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Jongin dan Nyonya Oh menoleh. Sehun sudah kelihatan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Jongin merasa sangat iri. Ia juga ingin mandi.

"Sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah membantuku lagi. Kau seharusnya istirahat kan. Sekarang mandilah dan kembali kekamarmu."

"Tapi _Eomma_ , aku tidak lelah sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama Sehun." Nyonya Oh kemudian memandang Sehun yang terpaku saat namanya di sebut-sebut.

"Ajak calon istrimu jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kalian disini hanya sebentar. _Eomma_ tidak ingin Ia menghabiskan waktunya hanya didapur."

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak apa-apa." Jongin masih berusaha membujuk.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya geram lalu mendekati Jongin dan menarik lenganya menjauh dari dapur sampai mereka mendekati tangga. "Sekarang kau mandi di lantai atas. Ganti pakaianmu dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau sudah harus selesai lalu menyusulku ke depan."

"Tapi aku ingin-"

"Sayang, percayalah. _Eomma_ ku tidak suka di ganggu siapapun saat memasak. Kakaku saja tidak pernah melakukanya. Suatu keajaiban saat Ia membiarkanmu memegang pisaunya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan ini. Cepatlah naik ke atas."

Jongin menghentakkan kakinya lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Ia melupakan handuk dan tas plastik yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Baru saja Jongin ingin mengambilnya, Sehun sudah berada di hadapanya dan memberikan kedua barang yang tertinggal tadi.

Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan masuk kekamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, tepat di bawah kamar mandi.

Seandainya boleh memilih, Jongin ingin tidur saja. Tapi tidak sopan bila Ia melakukanya, kesanya pasti sangat tidak baik meskipun alasanya masuk akal. Jongin masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 13**_

 _ **Horse and Busan Beach**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Hampir tiga puluh menit. Jongin pada akhirnya mengganti pakaianya juga dengan sebuah _mini dress_ berwarna safir. Meskipun pakaianya menutupi lengan sampai kesiku, tapi leher berpotongan rendah membuatnya memilih untuk membungkusnya lagi dengan _vest_ hitam kesukaanya.

 _(Vest : Sejenis rompi)_

Melihat pantai di sore musim gugur mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena Jongin sama sekali tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengunjungi pantai, paling tidak selama dua tahun terakhir semenjak dirinya memegang kendali terhadap beberapa kasus sebagai pengacara yang sebenarnya.

Dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Jongin segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada Nyonya Oh. Wanita tua itu kemudian mematikan kompornya untuk menemani Jongin keluar rumah.

Jongin hanya membawa satu sepatu dan mau tidak mau Ia harus memakai _high heel_ tujuh sentimeternya sebelum keluar dari pintu.

Nyonya Oh terus memujinya, Jongin adalah calon menantu tercantik di dunia, bidadari untuk putranya, dan segala macam ungkapan yang membuat wajah Jongin merona. Tapi rona wajahnya tidak bertahan lama karena Ia terkejut melihat seekor kuda yang putih bersih bersama Sehun dan seorang teman lagi.

Kenapa bisa ada kuda? Penampilanya sama sekali tidak seperti penampilan seseorang yang akan berkuda dan Jongin tidak bisa naik kuda.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihat wajah Jongin yang dari tadi di tunggu-tunggunya dengan setia. Ia menyadari keterkejutan gadis itu dan berlagak tidak tau.

Dengan nada yang lebih lembut Sehun memperkenalkan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya dan darimana Ia mendapatkan kuda. "Ini kuda _Ahjussi_ ku, Bukan _Appa_ Chanyeol, karena _Ahjussi_ ku ada banyak. Kuda ini sangat tangguh karena Ia adalah kuda dari Dojo Yebusame. Dan ini adalah pengasuhnya, Haru."

 _(Dojo Yebusame: Tempat latihan para pemanah berkuda. Dojo: Tempat latihan, Yebusame: Olahraga memanah di atas kuda.)_

Jongin menyapa Haru hanya dengan senyumnya saja. Lalu Ia kembali memandang Sehun dengan bingung. Mungkin Haru hanya kebetulan ada disini. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berkuda kan? Satu kuda untuk berdua? Sudah di pastikan itu akan terjadi jika kuda itu datang atas kehendak Sehun.

"Ayo, sayang. Kita kepantai sambil berkuda."

"Tidak bisakah berjalan kaki saja?"

"Ayolah, pantai dan rumahku cukup jauh. Kau tidak mungkin menginjak pasir dengan sepatumu itu kan? Aku tidak akan suka menunggumu berjalan sambil menarik hak sepatu yang terbenam di pasir setiap kali melangkah. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bertelanjang kaki karena musim dingin segera tiba."

Sehun naik ke punggung kuda dengan sigap lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepada Jongin yang masih tepaku di depan pintu. "Ayo, kita harus segera pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Pergilah, sayang. Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena Haru juga akan pergi bersama kalian. Sehun juga cukup pandai berkuda, sejak kecil Ia terus berlatih Yabusame sebelum sekolah di Seoul." Nyonya Oh berusaha untuk membujuk Jongin yang masih ragu.

Pelan-pelan, Jongin mendekati Sehun, memberikan tanganya dan membiarkan Sehun menggenggamnya erat. Tidak begitu sulit untuk naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan dua orang laki-laki, tapi Jongin harus menerima kalau dirinya sekarang berada di bagian depan dan duduk menyamping ke kiri meskipun pada awalnya Ia berharap bisa duduk di belakang Sehun saja.

Dalam beberapa waktu kemudian kuda sudah melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang tidak begitu cepat. Haru masih dengan setia berjalan membimbing kudanya dengan optimis menjauhi rumah.

Pantai sudah terlihat dan tidak sejauh yang di perkirakanya, kata-kata Sehun tadi mengesankan seolah-olah pantai tidak mungkin bisa di tempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Pembohong.

"Aku kira pantai masih beberapa kilo lagi." Jongin menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kelelahan dan sekarang harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau sangat keterlaluan kalau masih memaksa untuk jalan kaki."

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk melayaniku? Bukankah aku tamu keormatan? Aku ada disini juga karenamu, kau sudah memaksa…"

"Sudahlah." Mata Sehun membesar menunjukkan kekhawatiranya atas kelanjutan dari perkataan Jongin. Haru bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu cukup dekat dengan _Eomma_ nya.

Semuanya bisa kacau karena Haru akan menceritakan apa yang Ia lihat hari ini. "Kau suka dengan caraku itu? haruskah aku mengulanginya?"

Jongin terkejut bukan hanya karena kata-kata Sehun barusan. Tapi juga karena Sehun sudah menarik pengikat rambutnya sehingga rambut Jongin terurai di tiup angin. Jongin berusaha menggapai tangan Sehun berharap bisa mengambil kembali ikat rambut miliknya, tapi benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ikat rambutku, kau kemanakan?"

"Sudah ku kirim ke _black hole_. Kau tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi."

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak membawa cadanganya sama sekali."

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu menyiksa rambutmu setiap hari." Sehun kemudian terkekeh. Ia sangat menikmati, selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana Jongin kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Kau punya pakaian yang cukup menarik, sayang. Tapi kau menyiksanya sama seperti menyiksa rambutmu. Menutupi _tilo_ dengan _Vest_ adalah tindakan kejam. Sekarang tanggalkan _Vest_ mu."

"Cukup. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini."

"Aku suka, aku menyukai apapun yang tidak kau suka. Sekarang tanggalkan atau aku yang akan melakukanya. Kau tau betul apa yang akan ku lakukan bila itu sampai terjadi."

Jongin merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Memangnya apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Sangat banyak orang di jalan dan Sehun tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya di hadapan banyak orang. Ia tidak akan pernah membuka jaketnya apapun yang terjadi.

Tapi tindakan keras kepalanya berbuah tidak menyenangkan laki-laki itu, Oh Sehun benar-benar menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Jongin dan perlahan naik mendekati dadanya seiring dengan tangan Sehun lain yang membuka resleting jaket dengan perlahan.

Ia bahkan tidak kesulitan melakukanya meskipun harus melakukanya dengan perlawanan Jongin di atas kuda yang masih berjalan seolah-olah tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di atas punggungnya.

Haru juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun melirik sesekali, Ia tetap bertindak pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang di lakukan Oh Sehun. Tentu saja semua orang mengira Sehun sedang bersama dengan tunanganya, Sehun punya hak penuh atas dirinya.

Jongin tidak berhenti mengutuk, tanganya mulai memukul-mukul Sehun saat resleting jaketnya habis terbuka dan merasakan remasan keras pada payudaranya. Tubuhnya melemah dan Jaketnya sudah berpindah ketangan Sehun seluruhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, sayang. Lebih baik kau melakukanya sendiri seperti saranku tadi." Sehun kelihatan sangat senang, terlebih saat melihat Jongin menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dadanya.

Jongin mungkin berfikir untuk melompat dari kuda sekarang, tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena dengan sepatu tujuh sentimeternya itu, dapat di pastikan kakinya akan terkilir dan keluarga Sehun akan memaksanya tinggal lebih lama.

Jongin pasti juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, Ia lebih memilih membuang wajahnya kearah lain yang jauh dari pandangan Sehun.

Jongin tidak mengatakan apa-apa beberapa waktu, tidak kutukan, tidak caci maki, tidak juga ancaman. Jongin hanya membisu dan baru berbicara setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Bisakah kita pulang?" Ia masih tidak ingin memandang Sehun, matanya terus tertuju pada hamparan laut yang luas yang sejak tadi terus di telusuri oleh kuda yang mereka naiki.

Harapan untuk menikmati pantai pada musim gugur benar-benar sudah lenyap. Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya kali ini.

Sehun dapat merasakan gelombang yang tidak biasa dari Jongin. Getaran suaranya membuat Sehun merasa agak tidak enak. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin barusan dan lebih memilih untuk meminta Haru berhenti dan pulang setelah memberikan jaket vest milik Jongin.

Haru hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi begitu tali kekang yang ada di tanganya berganti dengan jaket Jongin.

Kali ini Jongin memandangnya dengan pandangan galak yang biasa di tampilkannya, Sehun merasa lega, mendengar Jongin megutuknya lebih baik daripada melihat gadis itu diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Haru untuk pulang? Aku yang ingin pulang." Suara Jongin kembali bertenaga.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah." Kata Sehun dengan suara pelan. Ia menyadari kalau Jongin memandangnya heran. Wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan yang menderanya. Kim Jongin bahkan kesulitan menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat dirumah. Sekarang beristirahatlah karena kau bisa saja pingsan kalau harus menahanya sampai makan malam."

Jongin tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaanya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi Lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Sehun masih cukup kagum karena gadis itu terus bertahan dengan egonya hingga akhirnya Ia merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada Sehun. Jongin tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia pasti kedinginan.

Lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ia terpesona pada Jongin? Setiap hembusan nafas Jongin benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh. Bibir lembut itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang akan Ia lakukan.

Wajah Jongin mengingatkanya kembali pada kekecewaan yang di tunjukkan gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun tidak akan melakukanya, Ia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pelarung dahaga yang sangat di inginkanya.

Jongin yang kedinginan tidak membutuhkan ciuman, Sehun melajukkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya merangkul gadis itu agar lebih rapat kepadanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author Note:**_

 _Hai, saya fast update kan? Hehe, niatnya saya mau menyelesaikan cerita ini dalam waktu dua hari. Hehe. Harap tunggu ya, lagi pula Venus ini akan saya tamatkan di chapter 9. Chapter 9._ _9_ _._ _ **9**_ _. T_T_

 _ **P.S.**_ _Untuk_ _ **ohkim9488**_ _, alasan saya suka GS adalah:_

 _1\. Laki-laki dan laki-laki itu gak akan mungkin punya anak. Dan saya sering membuat cerita dengan alur dan konflik berat yang mengharuskan karakter utamanya punya anak. Gak mungkin kan tiba-tiba saya buat laki-laki hamil. Itu menurut saya ya, mungkin author lain mikirnya beda lagi. Tapi saya sedang progress fanfic yaoi pertama saya kok. Tungguin ya. :D_

 _2\. Sebenarnya ini hal yang sensitive menurut saya. Laki-laki dan laki-laki itu berarti gay atau homo, dan agama saya melarang itu. Bukannya sok suci, saya juga buat fanfic pake nama karakter laki-laki semua kok. Makanya saya meminimalisir dosa saya dengan membuat salah satu karakternya itu perempuan. Hehe._

 _3\. Saya sulit menulis kalo gak ngebayangin artis kesukaan saya yang jadi karakter utamanya. Tapi saya merasa lebih sulit lagi kalo ngebayangin laki-laki dan laki-laki yang menjadi karakter utamanya. Sedangkan saya gak terima kalo ngebayangin artis kesukaan saya jadi pasangan artis perempuan lainnya, misalnya Kai dan Krystal. Hati saya sakit, sodara-sodara. Makanya saya menulis dengan membayangkan artis kesukaan saya dan salah satunya dengan terpaksa harus saya switch gendernya, misalnya ya Sehun dan Kai ini. Hehe._

 _Saya harap jawaban saya buat kamu puas dan gak kecewa ya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wanna review? Thanks before. :D**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaanya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi Lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk.

Sehun masih cukup kagum karena gadis itu terus bertahan dengan egonya hingga akhirnya Ia merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar di dada Sehun. Jongin tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia pasti kedinginan.

Lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Ia terpesona pada Jongin? Setiap hembusan nafas Jongin benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh. Bibir lembut itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang akan Ia lakukan.

Wajah Jongin mengingatkanya kembali pada kekecewaan yang di tunjukkan gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun tidak akan melakukanya, Ia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pelarung dahaga yang sangat di inginkanya.

Jongin yang kedinginan tidak membutuhkan ciuman, Sehun melajukkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya merangkul gadis itu agar lebih rapat kepadanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 14**_

 _ **Who is He Actually?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin tidak menemukan jaketnya, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak mau bertanya kepada Sehun tentang hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak bertegur sapa dengan Sehun pada saat pertemuan keluarga tadi malam karena masih merasa kesal dengan kelakuanya.

Di tambah lagi bila mengingat dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan Sehun kemarin. Siapa yang tau, apa saja yang sudah Sehun lakukan kepadanya saat Ia tidur?

Meskipun begitu, Jongin sangat berlega hati dengan sikap _Appa_ Sehun yang tidak berbeda dengan _Eomma_ nya. Laki-laki itu bersikap hangat seperti seorang _Appa_ yang sudah lama tidak di milikinya.

Karena itu dengan senang hati pagi ini Jongin melayani sarapan Tuan Oh sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan rumah seperti yang biasa di lakukanya.

"Kalian jadi ke Seoul hari ini?" Tuan Oh bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di pintu depan. Jongin, Tuan Oh dan Istrinya tercinta.

"Iya. Nanti sore." Suara Jongin terdengar berat. Ia sangat ingin memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan _Appa_ , tapi masih sulit. Memanggil tuan Oh dengan sebutan itu jauh lebih sulit bila di bandingkan dengan memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan _Eomma_.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan. Bersabarlah dengan sikap Sehun."

"Baiklah."

" _Appa_ pergi dulu." Tuan Oh kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Bersabarlah dengan sikap Sehun? Jongin selalu berusaha untuk bersabar dan Ia sama sekali tidak tau sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan hal itu.

Oh Sehun dan dirinya memiliki selang usia tidak kurang dari tujuh tahun, tapi sikapnya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan di bandingkan Jongin yang baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Nyonya Oh masuk ke rumah lebih dulu dan Jongin menyusul di belakangnya, Ia baru saja hendak menutup pintu kembali saat wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan suara pelan.

"Ya, _Eomma_?" Jongin hanya mampu merespon dengan itu.

"Apakah kau dan Sehun sedang ada masalah? _Appa_ mengkhawatirkan hal itu makanya Ia mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikanya tapi _Appa_ mungkin bisa merasakanya. Ia sudah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada. Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa, mungkin cuma kelelahan makanya terkesan seperti itu." Jongin menghela nafas, sangat berat baginya untuk mengatakan ini tapi Ia tetap mengatakanya. "Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Semuanya normal."

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu _Eomma_ bisa lega. Kau mau bantu _Eomma_ untuk membangunkan Sehun kan? Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Ia belum juga bangun sampai sekarang. Bukanya kalian harus siap-siap? Kalau Ia sudah bangun, katakan kalau _Eomma_ menunggu kalian di dapur. Kalian berdua belum sarapan kan? Kau sibuk melayani _Appa_ mu sejak tadi pagi." Nyonya Oh terus bergumam tentang alasanya meminta Jongin dan Sehun segera kedapur sambil terus melangkah kebelakang.

Membangunkan Sehun? Akhirnya, Jongin harus tetap bicara dengan Oh Sehun meskipun egonya menolak. Ia harus berusaha menyimpan kekecewaannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dengan berat hati Jongin mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dan harus menanggung rasa kesal karena laki-laki itu tidak menjawab.

Mungkinkah Ia harus beteriak? _Mood_ nya terlalu buruk untuk berteriak-teriak sekarang. Jongin lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dan berharap Sehun tidak menguncinya. Dan harapanya terkabul, Sehun tidak mengunci pintunya.

Apa yang sedang Jongin fikirkan dengan memasuki kamar Sehun? Bagaimana bila Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah? Jongin hendak melangkah keluar kamar tapi Ia membatalkan niatnya dan kembali memandang Sehun yang tidur sambil memeluk jaket _vest_ yang di cari-carinya.

Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Jongin mendekat dan duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menatap laki-laki itu lebih dalam. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda, Sehun yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat manis. Sikap kekanak-kanakanya membuat wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda, Ia tampan dan menenangkan.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona kan?

"Hei, Tuan Muda. Ini sudah siang, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap dan tidak peduli dengan suara Jongin.

Jongin mengeluh. "Oh, ayo bangun."

Kali ini Ia hanya menggeliat. Jongin mulai mengusahakan banyak cara untuk membangunkanya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras dan kasar, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai mengancam akan membanjirinya dengan air. Tapi Sehun kelihatanya tidak ingin bangun.

"Sehun." Jongin mulai kehabisan akal. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia memanggil Sehun dengan namanya. "Bangunlah, aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau harusnya tau ini sulit untukku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku sangat membencimu dan…" Jongin melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan teriakan kecil saat merasakan tangan Sehun menarik lenganya dengan kuat dan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah tubuh Sehun, wajah mereka sangat dekat tinggal beberapa _inchi_ lagi sebelum bibir Sehun menyentuh Bibirnya.

"Diamlah." Sehun berkata parau, Ia lalu meninggalkan tubuh Jongin dan membaringkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan gadis itu. "Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi."

Semua yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuat Jongin _shock_ untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong jika laki-laki itu bertingkah lagi.

Tapi Sehun tidak melakukanya, Ia hanya meminta Jongin untuk diam dengan cara yang sudah pasti akan membuat gadis itu tutup mulut. Jongin berusaha bangun dan duduk dengan baik, Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur di pangkuanya seperti ini, bahkan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya.

Sehun sepertinya hanya ingin bermanja. Sedangkan Sehun, Ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Suara Jongin yang pertama sudah membangunkanya tapi kelelahan membuatnya membiarkan Jongin ribut-ribut seorang diri.

Kali ini Ia benar-benar ingin tidur di pangkuan Jongin meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa? Itu yang selalu bergema di dalam otaknya.

Ia hanya menyukai tubuh Jongin yang hangat, tidak tubuh Jongin tidak hanya hangat, tapi panas, sangat panas. Sehun merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Jongin menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin seperti itu lebih lama.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 15**_

 _ **Back to Seoul**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun dan Jongin sedang menuju Seoul dengan kereta api, padatnya penumpang membuat mereka harus rela untuk berdiri. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak membawa barang yang banyak sehingga itu tidak terlalu mengganggu.

Tapi selama di jalan suasana benar-benar beku karena tidak ada satu orangpun di antara mereka yang berani bicara. Bahkan saat tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang, Jongin akan membuang wajah lebih dulu sehingga Sehun merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus di lakukan selain melakuan hal yang sama.

Kekakuan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya senggolan misterius dari penumpang lain yang berpindah tempat hampir membuat Jongin jatuh dan Sehun beraksi cepat meraih pinggangnya. " _Keep Your Hand_." Bisik Jongin geram.

Reaksi yang membangkitkan semangat Sehun kembali. "Sebaiknya biarkan aku terus seperti ini karena sangat banyak orang yang berniat menyentuhmu dan bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja melakukanya."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Venusku sayang, aku memang sangat suka menyentuhmu tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura kan? Aku akan menyentuhmu kapanpun aku suka." Kali ini Sehun merapatkan tubuh Jongin kepadanya, melingkarkan kedua tanganya dan membelai perut Jongin yang datar, semuanya benar-benar membuat Jongin merinding.

"Selama kau memakai cincin itu, kau adalah milikku. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu."

Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang terus menjelajahi perutnya agar berhenti bergerak. "Baiklah, tapi tetap seperti ini karena aku tidak suka dengan aksimu meraba tubuhku di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang."

Sehun tersenyum senang. Kali ini Jongin mengizinkanya melakukan hal seperti ini meskipun dengan sebuah syarat.

Panas tubuh Jongin benar-benar sudah merasukinya, Ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sangat manis merebak dari tubuhnya dan rambut coklat yang selembut sutra itu memiliki aroma yang lain lagi tapi sangat serasi.

Kedua lenganya yang melingkari tubuh Jongin dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu gugup dengan hal ini, gugup karena mereka begitu dekat, karena dada Sehun menempel di punggunya sehingga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan karena pandangan banyak orang yang selalu tertuju pada mereka berdua.

Sehun mempererat rangkulanya dan Jongin menggeliat, Ia masih berusaha mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, tidak saling bicara bukanlah masalah lagi. Detak jantung mereka yang saling berbicara, berusaha saling menyamai ritme kerjanya di dalam tubuh.

Kereta berhenti dengan tidak terasa, para penumpang yang sejak tadi melirik kearah mereka berdua pada akhirnya menghentikan pandangan irinya dan keluar dengan segera.

Kim Jongin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan keluar lebih dulu dengan membawa tasnya. Sementara Sehun masih berusaha menyusul gadis yang beberapa menit lalu berada dalam pelukannya dan mengiringi langkahnya.

Jongin cukup lama mengungguli egonya dan berusaha mendahului Sehun, tapi kemudian menyerah harus menjadi pilihan karena Ia tetap tidak tau harus pergi kemana mereka setelah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa aku pulang ke London lebih dulu?" Tanya Jongin setelah langkahnya semakin memelan dan mereka berdua bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih santai.

"Sekarang? Aku takut tidak akan bisa. Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Kim Minseok karena kakakku pasti ada disana. Meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kepadanya tentangmu, _Eomma_ pasti sudah memberi tau."

"Lalu setelah ini kita harus kemana?"

" _Apartement_ Kim Minseok. Kita akan kerumah mempelai wanita, tapi ku rasa calon pengantin pria juga ada disana. Ada hubungan yang rumit yang membuat mereka semua harus berada dalam satu rumah malam ini juga." Dan semuanya mengalir. Sehun menceritakan semuanya. Menceritakan hubungan persahabatanya dengan Minseok dan calon suaminya Luhan, tentang keduanya yang memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Yifan, juga tentang sebab mengapa kakak perempuan Sehun bisa berada disana.

Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar di penuhi cerita-cerita yang menarik, Sehun terus berbicara dan Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali gadis itu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa heran lalu Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan tepat dan baik.

Kali ini tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berbicara dengan nyaman dan untuk pertama kali tidak berisi cacian Jongin atau kata-kata penuh gairah dari mulut Sehun.

Semuanya kenyamanan itu terus bertahan bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun dan Jongin memasuki _lift_ dan dalam waktu yang singkat keduanya akan sampai di _apartement_ dimana semua orang berkumpul.

"Jadi kakak iparmu, adalah orang Kanada?"

"Kim Minseok, _Appa_ dan Lay jelas-jelas berdarah Korea, tapi _Eomma_ tiri Minseok, adalah orang Kanada dan Yifan adalah campuran dari keduanya."

"Bagaimana mereka bertemu, maksudku kakakmu dan Yifan."

Sehun angakat bahu. "Aku rasa semuanya dimulai saat Minseok sakit dan harus di jemput di sekolah. Saat itu ku kira yang menjemputnya adalah Lay, tapi ternyata Yifan lebih dulu tahu dan memberi tahu Lay begitu Ia sampai di sekolah."

Jongin mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dalam gerakan yang samar. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat perhatian mereka segera beralih ke pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk setelah Jongin dan Sehun keluar dari dalam _lift_.

Tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi, keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Joonmyun menyambut adiknya dengan gembira.

Keberadaan Jongin juga sangat menarik hatinya, dalam waktu singkat Ia memandangi Jongin dari unjung kaki hingga kepala lalu tersenyum diiringi pandangan dengan kilatan yang misterius. "Kau Jongin? Astaga, kau sangat sempurna. Benar-benar masuk kedalam kriteria idaman semua orang dan Sehun juga tentunya." Joonmyun kemudian tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu, baru kita bicara di dalam." Elak Sehun.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, calon istri yang kau pilih adalah wanita idamanmu?"

Sehun melirik Jongin sesaat. "Kau gila? Untuk apa bertanya lagi. Lihat dadanya yang besar, pinggulnya yang bulat, perut yang rata, bukan hanya menarik untuk di lihat. Ciumanya juga sangat luar biasa."

Jongin mengerang dalam hati. Sehun sedang memujinya? Ia hanya menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuh Jongin yang sudah disentuh olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa mengatakan hal-sevulgar itu di depan saudara perempuannya?

"Kalau Ia menikah denganku, Ia harus berhenti jadi pengacara." Sehun melanjutkan ucapanya sambil memandang Jongin dengan pandangan serius, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada calon istrinya yang sedang jadi _topic_ pembicaraan. "Karena Ia tidak akan ku biarkan turun dari ranjangku."

Joonmyun melotot mendengar pernyataan adiknya, Ia lalu menoleh kepada Jongin yang menggigit bibir dan agak menundukkan wajah, sebelah tanganya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya perlahan. Jongin sedang merasa tidak enak karena ucapan Sehun yang seharusnya hanya menjadi konsumsi mereka berdua secara pribadi.

"Jongin, apa _Appa_ ku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar terhadapnya? Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat sial sekali karena harus menikah dengan orang ini."

Jongin berusaha tersenyum. Menikah dengan orang itu? Entahlah. Sehun masuk kedalam _apartement_ tanpa di suruh lagi, Ia membawa tas Jongin juga meskipun meninggalkan pemiliknya di pintu bersama kakaknya. Sedangkan Joonmyun masih berusaha berbicara kepada Jongin mengenai sesuatu.

"Jongin, Sehun memang seorang laki-laki yang penuh dengan gairah, tapi membicarakanmu dengan cara seperti itu sedikit banyak Ia sudah menunjukkan kalau Ia sedang memujamu. Sekarang masuklah, kau akan tidur di kamar para perempuan malam ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 16**_

 _ **Shocking Attack for Goddess**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Luhan tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan, Ia memelukku beberapa kali dan menciumku hanya sekali." Kim Minseok bersungut-sungut saat semua wanita yang berada di rumah itu berkumpul di kamarnya.

Ada Alice Kim istri kakak sulungnya Lay, Joonmyun yang merupakan istri dari Yifan, _Eomma_ nya dan juga Jongin. Semua laki-laki sedang berkumpul di kamar lain dan anak-anak sudah tidur di kamar yang berbeda juga.

Pembicaraan menjelang hari-hari pernikahan selalu menjadi topik yang seru, tapi tidak bagi Jongin. Ia masih sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Saat tiba di London nanti Jongin akan memastikan kalau dirinya bisa tidur seharian dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Lanjutnya, matanya yang bening berbinar-binar bahagia, Ia akan memasuki kehidupan baru bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Jongin mendesah. Baginya pernikahan hanya beban, sejak kecil Ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja tapi tidak pernah terfikir untuk menikah. Tapi di usia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, Ia harus mendapatkan suami karena _Eomma_ nya yang masih berfikir dengan cara yang sangat Asia itu tidak menginginkan putrinya jadi perawan tua.

Itu yang menyebabkan Jongin selalu menjalani _miai_ dan selalu mengusahakan agar pria-pria itu menolak perjodohan mereka. Park Chanyeol, seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan di biarkanya menjalani _miai_ secara normal denganya, karena Chanyeol cukup di kenal dan pernah di kaguminya.

Sayangnya Jongin harus menelan pahit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya di jodohkan dengan laki-laki yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia.

Jongin tidak pernah menolak perjodohan, tapi Ia selalu berhasil membuat pihak laki-laki yang melakukanya. Sehun seharusnya juga, tapi laki-laki gila itu cukup mampu bertahan hingga sekarang hanya karena Ia menyukai tubuh Jongin, hanya karena Jongin adalah sumber gairah yang bisa membuatnya berapi-api di semua tempat.

Jongin meraba perutnya yang Sehun sentuh, payudaranya yang diremas, dan lehernya. Sehun juga sudah menyentuh kaki-kakinya, membelai paha, meremas pinggul. Astaga. Meskipun bukan dalam satu waktu, nyaris semua anggota tubuhnya sudah pernah di jamah oleh laki-laki itu.

"Jongin." Joonmyun memanggilnya. Seluruh bayangannya tentang Oh Sehun buyar begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Joonmyun.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana denganmu dan Sehun. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Sudah tidur bersama?"

Mata Jongin membesar mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tidak, kami tidak pernah sampai kesitu. Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap memakai celananya saat sedang bersamaku."

Spontan tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Joonmyun yang reda lebih cepat bertanya lagi. "Benarkah? Sehun adalah anak yang sangat gigih, apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahan seperti gairah. Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana Ia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Karena saat itu dia…" Jongin gugup, haruskah Ia mengatakanya?

"Ayolah, katakan saja."

"Karena saat itu Ia hampir melakukanya, untungnya Chanyeol datang dan aku bisa bernafas lega sampai hari ini." Jongin menatap jam di dinding, waktu benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Sehun." Minseok merengek.

"Tidurlah." Joonmyun memberi izin. Lalu berbicara kepada Kim Minseok yang kelihatanya kecewa. "Dia harus kembali ke London besok siang, jangan sampai Jongin kurang istirahat."

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum tidur dirinya ingin kekamar mandi dulu. Sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar, Ia berkata kepada Minseok. "Sebaiknya _Eonni_ juga tidur. Jika tidak, akan ada kantung mata menggelayuti wajahmu besok pagi. Bergadang bisa merusak kecantikanmu."

"Ah, ya baiklah. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi" Jawab Minseok sambil menarik bantal ke pangkuannya.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melewati kamar para pria, tapi melihat cahaya lampu menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu kamar menarik perhatianya lebih lanjut.

Jongin mendekat dan ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang perempuan lakukan. Oh Sehun bahkan tampak sangat bersemangat memberi kuliah seksnya saat ini seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengajarkan tekhnik berperang.

Jongin menghembuskan tawa kecil lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan mempercepat kerjanya untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki tanganya agar bisa segera tidur, setelah semuanya selesai, Jongin berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang agak sempoyongan.

Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali kekamar mandi membuat tubuhnya merasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding.

Oh Sehun lagi dan kini dirinya sudah ada dalam rangkulan laki-laki itu. Sebelah tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat sehingga tubuh Jongin benar-benar dalam kuasanya dan yang sebelah lagi membantunya memegangi leher gadis itu agar Jongin tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ciumannya yang penuh gairah.

Jongin berusaha berontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga, Ia tau itu tidak akan berhasil dan pasti akan sia-sia, tapi Sehun tidak menyentuh bibirnya meskipun jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mendesah membuat Jongin di jalari kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Umm… Kurasa sama dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu."

"Ya, aku tau, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini. Sepertinya…" Jongin segerap menutup mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin Ia mengatakan itu seolah-olah menerima semua perbuatan Sehun telah menjadi ke biasaan baginya lalu apa yang akan Ia katakanya tadi? Sepertinya aku sempat merasakan hal yang sama. Karena itukah Ia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melintasi kamar para pria tadi? Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang."

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam."

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan memaksaku dengan cara apa lagi? Menggerayangiku seperti saat kita di TESCo? Atau meremas payudaraku seperti waktu itu?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan seperti…"

Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan teriakan panjang yang tertahan, satu jari Sehun yang tadi berada di bahunyanya kini sudah menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam dirinya yang panas.

Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat karena kesakitan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya mencakar dada Sehun dan meremas pakaianya kuat-kuat.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tenang meskipun rasa perih membuatnya hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri.

Jongin menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada laki-laki itu penuh penyerahan. "Demi Tuhan, kau sudah sangat menyakitiku kali ini." Desis Jongin lemah. "Kau sudah melanggar hak-hak reproduksiku."

"Lalu kau akan menuntutku?" Sehun menekan lagi semakin dalam, Jongin mengerang lagi dan Sehun sangat menyukainya. "Aku masih memakai celanaku, sayang. Meskipun kau harusnya tau kalau itu membuatku kesakitan."

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang Sehun dengan tatapanya. "Kalau kau fikir kali ini aku menikmatinya, kau salah. Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit, Oh."

Sehun menekan lebih dalam lagi dan terus berusaha lebih dalam, Ia hanya ingin melihat Jongin merasa kesakitan dan itu sudah pasti.

Jongin sudah mengeluh berkali-kali. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memaksa seorang perempuan dan Ia menyadari kalau Jongin saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun tapi Ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Ku mohon hentikan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahanya." Tubuh Jongin sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga.

Sehun melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, Jongin menangis? Apakah sesakit itu? Gairahnya padam secara tiba-tiba, Sehun melepaskan Jongin dengan erangan yang tertahan karena gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang di keluhkanya.

Jongin terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi dengan punggung tersandar di dinding. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya kuat-kuat sebagai tanda kalau bagian tubuh yang paling di lindunginya tengah didera rasa perih yang luar biasa.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak hanya memandanginya saja, Ia juga duduk di lantai yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan Jongin yang juga meremas tanganya dengan sangat kuat.

"Antarkan aku kedokter." bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar cidera. Sakitnya tidak bisa hilang." Tangisan Jongin semakin manjadi-jadi, Ia bahkan menekan bagian bawah perutnya dengan kuat sambil meringis di sela-sela sedu sedan yang memilukan.

Gadis itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Sehun merasa takut. Dengan cepat Ia berlari kekamarnya untuk meminjam kunci mobil siapa saja. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan khawatir dan segera menggendong Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi.

Semalaman semua orang menjadi benar-benar gaduh, beberapa orang menemaninya kerumah sakit dan sebagian lagi tinggal di rumah.

ICU menjadi sasaran pertama yang membuat jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak menanti kabar, hingga menjelang pagi semuanya selesai dan Jongin sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit.

Joonmyun, Yifan dan Lay yang semalaman menemaninya sudah pulang begitu Jongin di pindahkan keruangan itu karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahan Luhan dan pernikahan tidak boleh batal karena perbuatanya.

"Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan _treatment_ seks pada saat Ia sedang tidak menginginkanya. Itu sangat menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan seperti sekarang yang dalam dunia kedokteran kita sebut dengan _Vaginimus_. Tapi anda tidak perlu merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang mengalami _stress_ dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam beberapa hari."

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau mengenai _Vaginimus_ atau semacamnya, Ia juga tidak menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi.

Melihat wajah Jongin yang pucat dan di infus dengan kantong darah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Jongin tidak pernah serius menolak, Ia pikir Jongin menikmati semua kelakuanya selama ini dan Jongin hanya berpura-pura tidak suka. Tapi ternyata dugaanya salah.

Sinar Matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah bayangan samar yang berbicara denganya, semakin lama semakin jelas dan Ia harus menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit, semua ingatanya tentang rumah sakit masih sangat jelas.

Saat bagaimana Sehun menggendongnya sambil berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan teriakan-teriakanya yang memanggil dokter jaga.

Ia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik saat dirinya di pindahkan ke ruang rawat sebelum akhirnya diberi suntikan penenang untuk kesekian kalinya agar tertidur.

Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi meskipun tidak separah yang di rasakanya semalam, Sehun membantunya dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini, Oh?" Suara Jongin terdengar sangat parau. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa berikan aku air?"

Dengan tangkas Sehun mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Jongin untuk memegangi gelasnya saat gadis itu minum. Setelah itu Ia meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Jongin.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Kau tidak pergi kepesta? Sahabatmu menikah hari ini."

"Aku sudah sangat gila kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini untuk sebuah pesta." Desisnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau rasa sakit yang kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan juga mengeluh, tapi…."

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan di paksa." Potong Jongin cepat.

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya."

"Sudahlah, Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali tadi malam karena lelah dan mengantuk."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah."

Jongin tersenyum di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, Ia menggapai tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu."

Sehun mendekat menyediakan telinganya untu di bisiki sesuatu, tapi Ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga.

Jongin mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut, ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah di rasakanya, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan bukan gairah. Ciuman yang cukup membuat Sehun terperangah saat Jongin menyentuh pipinya lalu mengalihkan ciumanya menjadi sebuah rangkulan.

Gadis itu menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya di lepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Jongin tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau perempuan bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada wanita lain."

Sehun masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakanya dan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Wanita bukan makhluk yang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukanya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitif di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah Jangan pernah begini lagi terhadapku tanpa izin dariku."

Jongin kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar."

Hening sejenak. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dalam sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Jongin baik-baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji." Kata Sehun kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Wajah Jongin menengadah, sesaat pandanganya terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang nakal. Ia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Oh Sehun masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sedia kala.

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Jongin menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gadis itu menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya di lepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Jongin tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau perempuan bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada wanita lain."

Sehun masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakanya dan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Wanita bukan makhluk yang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukanya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitif di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah Jangan pernah begini lagi terhadapku tanpa izin dariku."

Jongin kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar."

Hening sejenak. Jongin menundukkan wajahnya dalam sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Jongin baik-baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji." Kata Sehun kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu lagi. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur."

Wajah Jongin menengadah, sesaat pandanganya terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang nakal. Ia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Oh Sehun masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sedia kala.

Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Jongin menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 17**_

 _ **Am I Love him? Am I Not?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apa yang mulai dirasakanya? Belakangan Jongin selalu menyikapi Sehun dengan penuh perasaan, mulai berharap agar Sehun tidak meninggalkanya, tidak membatalkan pertunangaanya.

Semenjak pulang dari Seoul, Sehun selalu mencemaskanya, ngotot mengantarkan Jongin ke kantor dan memintanya berjanji untuk menunggunya menjemput. Kadang-kadang pada jam istirahat Sehun sengaja datang kekantornya dengan berbagai alasan dan alasan itu selalu menyangkut Chanyeol.

Tapi hari ini Oh Sehun tidak datang ke kantor, tidak juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Jongin sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Ia yang pergi lebih pagi sebelum pintu _flat_ Sehun terbuka, sebelum jam-jam bangun tidur Sehun tiba.

Jongin melihat jam _digital_ yang ada di pojok layar ponselnya. Bukan, itu ponsel Oh Sehun dan ponsel miliknya masih berada di tangan laki-laki itu. Meskipun Sehun berjanji akan menukar ponselnya kembali setelah mereka sampai di Korea, tapi Sehun tidak melakukanya.

Kepulangan mereka dari Seoul juga sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu dan Sehun tidak pernah mengungkit untuk mengambil kembali ataupun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya. Praktis karena sebuah ponsel, dunia Jongin berubah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya kecuali Sehun dan hanya Sehun, Jongin tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponsel Sehun kepada orang lain yang mulai menanyakan kenapa Ia sulit dihubungi?

Dia hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu menyarankan untuk menelpon ke telpon kantor pada pagi hari sampai jam delapan malam karena pada jam segitu biasanya Jongin masih ada di kantor. Bila tidak, mereka bisa menghubunginya di nomor yang lama karena bila Ia sedang tidak berada di kantor, Jongin pasti sedang menghadiri persidaangan atau bersama dengan Sehun.

Jongin juga tidak pernah membiarkan _Eomma_ nya kebingungan karena menghubunginya, itulah sebabnya Ia selalu menelpon _Eomma_ pada saat berada di kantor sedikitnya dua hari sekali. Jadi meskipun Jongin jauh dari ponsel Ia tetap tau kalau dalam dua hari kedepan _Eomma_ nya akan pindah ke London dan tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya di Ilchester.

Jongdae tidak ikut dengan _Eomma_ nya untuk tinggal di rumah Jongjun, anak itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di _coffee shop_ milik kakak keduanya Jonghyun dan membantu Jonghyun bekerja karena Jonghyun memang sangat butuh bantuan.

Semenjak istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Jonghyun selalu sibuk dan semakin kewalahan mengurusi kedua putra kembarnya yang hiperaktif.

Sekarang sudah malam, seharusnya Sehun sudah datang menjemputnya. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali Sehun terlambat. Apakah Jongin tetap akan menunggunya seperti biasa? Jongin merasa kalau pilihan untuk menelpon Sehun lebih baik. Ia tidak akan kebingungan harus menunggu atau tidak karena mereka benar-benar tidak berkomunikasi hari ini.

"Ya, Sayang." Sehun masih melakukan itu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi Jongin tidak pernah protes sejak awal.

"Kau dimana? Akan menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong Chanyeol mengantarku pulang."

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu. Aku sedang ada urusan tapi aku pasti akan menjemput meskipun agak terlambat. Jadi lebih baik cari hiburan saja sampai aku datang."

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Do Kyungsoo. Teman." Suara Sehun terdengar tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata teman. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sampai aku menjemput."

Telpon di meja Jongin berdering dengan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikanya dan tetap berbicara dengan Sehun "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan mati."

"Kalau aku datang? Aku dapat hadiah kan?"

Bunyi dering telpon semakin intens. Sepertinya itu sebuah telpon yang sangat penting dan Jongin tidak bisa untuk terus pura-pura tidak peduli, Ia mengakhiri percakapanya dengan satu kalimat pendek. "Kita lihat nanti." Jongin lalu mematikan posel yang ada di tanganya dan memasukkanya kembali kedalam tas.

Setelah itu tanganya berganti dengan telpon kantor yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring. " _Hallo_ , Kim Jongin _'s speaking here_. Ada yang…."

"Jongin. Aku sudah menduga kau masih ada di kantor? Kau belum akan pulang kan? Aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus mengorbankanmu, aku sangat minta maaf." Baekhyun terdengar sangat terburu-buru, ucapanya yang memberondong dengan sangat cepat membuat Jongin jadi merasa bingung.

"Kau ini sedang berbicara apa? Ceritakan pelan-pelan."

"Baiklah," Baekhyun terdengar sedang menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku memiliki agenda di luar rencana. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama Dokter Mark dan rencananya kami pulang sebelum malam. Tapi kendaraan yang kami pakai sedang mogok, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang. Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat." Jelas gadis mungil itu panjang lebar.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Tapi kau tidak bawa kunci _flat_ hari ini."

"Iya, tidak masalah. Aku bisa menunggu di _flat_ sebelah sampai kau pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kalau malam ini juga kau harus pulang. Jangan sampai aku menunggumu terlalu lama karena aku tidak suka merepotkan tetangga terlalu banyak."

"Oke, terimakasih atas pengertianmu, Jong."

"Eum."

Jongin menghirup udara yang masih berkeliaran di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali Ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, flu yang menyerang sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah membuatnya tidak berselera makan sama sekali dan sekarang Ia merasa sangat lemah.

Jongin sudah berencana untuk tidur setelah sampai di rumah, tapi sepertinya Ia harus menunda hasrat yang satu itu sampai Baekhyun pulang.

Musim dingin yang sudah menyerang membuat udara di luar sangat dingin dan perutnya semakin lapar. Jongin mengambil kembali ponsel Sehun yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengirimkan pesan agar Sehun membelikannya makanan cepat saji dalam perjalanan menjemputnya disini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Park Chanyeol menyapanya dengan suara keras dengan kepala yang menyembul dari balik pintu dan memandang Jongin dengan senyumnya. Tanpa di persilahkan Chanyeol masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di meja karyawan lain yang berada di sebelah meja Jongin.

"Semua orang sudah pulang."

"Aku sedang menunggu Sehun. Ia bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini."

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin segera pulang? Kalau begitu pulanglah duluan."

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Sehun menelpon kalau dirinya tidak bisa datang menjemput." Chanyeol kemudian memamerkan giginya lewat senyum yang mengembang jenaka.

"Kita sudah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu bersama Sehun. Apa hubungan kalian serius?" Lanjut pria tinggi itu.

"Kau ini sedang mengatakan apa? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Aku rasa kami dekat karena bertetangga."

"Tapi kalian dulu sangat bermusuhan."

"Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik denganya. Kebersamaan di Korea cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai _moment_ yang memperbaiki komunikasi kami berdua."

"Benarkah? Apa disana terjadi sesuatu?"

Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja iya, tapi Jongin tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada siapapun dan Ia harap Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. "Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat parah seperti kelelahan misalnya. Perjalanan di sana cukup singkat dan ternyata aku tidak hanya diajak mengunjungi satu tempat. _Jet lag_ dan pesta pernikahan sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu tidur."

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat pada minggu pertama kepulanganmu ke London?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kurang istirahat dan butuh istirahat yang cukup."

"Tapi sepertinya istirahatmu belum begitu sempurna, nona." Chanyeol menarik kakinya sehingga Ia duduk bersila di atas meja. "Kau hanya terlihat membaik tidak lebih dari lima hari dan sekarang wajahmu bahkan lebih pucat di bandingkan dengan saat kau kembali dari Korea."

Jongin hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang jam di dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Sehun belum juga datang. Tadi Ia mengatakan kalau Ia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Do Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol Mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Asalkan kau tidak bertanya berapa banyak hutangku atau berapa berat badanku. Belakangan ini aku semakin gemuk dan aku tidak suka saat orang-orang menanyakan hal itu."

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Apakah kau kenal dengan Do Kyungsoo? Ia siapa? Seorang wanita kan?"

Do Kyungsoo? Jongin tau darimana? Chanyeol sempat mematung beberapa saat karena didera rasa ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa.

Tapi Ia tidak seharusnya menutupi semuanya. Cepat atau lambat Jongin pasti mengetahui segalanya. "Dia sekretaris Sehun."

"Berarti wanita yang di restoran waktu itu." desisnya.

Jongin tau kalau wanita yang bersama Sehun di restoran waktu itu adalah sekretarisnya, tapi Ia tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Kelihatanya bukan sekretaris biasa karena saat itu Sehun menggenggam tanganya, bukan sekretaris biasa karena tidak mungkin Sehun mengajak seorang sekretaris makan malam bedua di restoran mahal.

"Seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua."

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa? Ceritakanlah karena sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu sampai jemputanku datang."

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan Jongin sudah benar-benar kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Semenjak perjodohan Jongin dan Sehun di laksanakan, hubungan Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak sekaku biasanya.

Dengan ragu Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi, "Sama seperti yang lainnya."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. sama seperti yang lainya?

"Sama seperti semua makhluk sejenis yang berada di sekitarnya. Kecuali kau, karena Kim Jongin memiliki ikatan dengan Oh Sehun."

Jongin menyentuh kembali cincin bermata ruby yang masih setia melekat di jarinya.

Ya, Ia berbeda karena hanya Ia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan cincin yang Sehun berikan. Bukan karena Ia memiliki hati Sehun seperti yang sedang Ia harapkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Chanyeol memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai Oh Sehun?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan."

"Benar. Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Pandangan Chanyeol masih belum lepas dari Jongin yang mulai kelihatan kikuk. "Kau masih tidak ingin cerita? biasanya kau selalu menceritakan apa saja kepadaku."

Jongin berusaha meruntuhkan perasaan kikuknya, tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaanya sekarang kepada Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol punya pendapat yang baik tentang masalahnya, setidaknya Jongin tidak perlu menyimpannya sendirian lagi.

"Suka? Mungkin aku menyukainya karena belakangan ini kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Ia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, aku fikir hanya itu dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak lebih."

"Dia pernah menyentuhmu?"

Jongin menelan ludahnya. "Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Maksudku, seperti…, seperti apa ya?" Jongin berusaha mencari contoh yang mungkin lebih bisa di terima oleh banyak orang karena Ia masih ingin merahasiakan bentuk interaksinya dan Sehun yang tidak biasa.

"Seperti saat Ia menggendongku keluar dari sini waktu aku melihatnya di ruanganmu. Atau memegang tangan saat bersama Baekhyun. Seperti itu."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan kan?" Chanyeol memandangi Jongin dengan serius dan mulai merasa lega saat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau menyukainya karena Ia tiba-tiba saja bersikap lebih baik. Itu wajar. Ia bersikap seperti itu juga karena semakin menyukaimu, begitu katanya."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku, meskipun tidak semuanya. Walau bagaimanapun aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang di milikinya di London. Sehun bilang, saat di Korea Ia melihat sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak segalak yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini, tidak juga sekejam yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Seandainya kau bisa menjadi seperti yang di inginkannya mungkin Ia akan mengikatmu selamanya disisinya. Perlu kau tau, pada awalnya Sehun mendekatimu hanya untuk bermain-main dan saat Ia mengatakan akan mengikatmu selamanya aku nyaris percaya jika saja Ia tidak tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi, dan Ia juga tidak pernah berharap sama sekali."

"Menjadi seperti yang Ia inginkan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa lagi yang menarik minatnya kepada wanita? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah tau kalau Sehun sangat menyukai tubuhmu, kau selalu jadi perhatianya semenjak kemunculanmu yang pertama kali, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalmu, Ia sangat antusias dan berharap bisa menggenggam Kim Jongin erat-erat. Tapi sayangnya interaksi pertama kalian adalah saat kau menangani kasus artis yang punya hubungan sumbang denganya, waktu itu kau menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali didepan umum. Sadar atau tidak, kalian berdua selalu jadi sorotan media karena permusuhan yang menarik itu. Tapi semenjak kalian berbaikan, media jadi bungkam." Chanyeol tertawa. "Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang media?"

Jongin juga ikut tertawa meskipun tawanya palsu. Ia sangat tau kalau Sehun hanya ingin bermain-main dan Jongin mengikuti semua permainanya dengan harapan Oh Sehun akan melepaskanya suatu saat nanti setelah Ia lelah.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang Jongin tidak menginginkanya, melepaskan Sehun seperti melepaskan nyawanya karena saat bersama Sehun dirinya merasa lebih bernyawa.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya melakukan itu."

"Biasanya kau selalu bisa membuat semua laki-laki yang dijodohkan denganmu menolak perjodohanya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Sehun. Apa karena kau mengharapkanya? Keputusan mengenai kalian berpisah atau tetap bersama sebenarnya ada di tanganmu sendiri."

Chanyeol benar. Selama ini Jongin tidak benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Sehun juga tidak benar-benar memerangi Sehun agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya. Tapi Ia selalu mencari-cari alasan yang selalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Jongin pernah mengagumi Sehun sebagaimana wanita lain mengaguminya. Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya Ia membenci Oh Sehun? Mungkin karena Sehun selalu bersama wanita lain.

Apakah Ia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sehun? Lalu mengapa Jongin selalu mengatakan dengan bangga kepada perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengitari laki-laki itu kalau Ia adalah tunangannya?

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Jongin, Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Jongin harus memastikan semuanya malam ini juga, apakah Ia dan Sehun harus melanjutkan pertunangan mereka atau tidak.

Ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Sehun sambil berjalan keluar gedung kantornya bersama Chanyeol.

" _Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih lama lagi karena kantor sudah harus di kunci. Aku pulang duluan." (Delivered: Venus)_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 18**_

 _ **Is this Passion or Love?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau melihat jam tanganmu terus menerus." Do Kyungsoo kelihatan gusar dengan perilaku Sehun hari ini sejak tadi, dengan susah payah Ia menahan Sehun untuk terus bersamanya.

Kyungsoo ingin bercerita tentang kekecewaanya terhadap sang suami, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit di terima oleh pasangan yang baru sebulan menikah. Suaminya sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar bulan madu meskipun hanya seminggu.

Karena itu Ia mencari Sehun ke kantor dan berharap Sehun mau menemaninya. Tapi kenyataan yang di terimanya, Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan sedang tidak bergairah.

Sehun malah menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk menghibur diri dengan makan makanan yang manis seperti _cake_ atau _ice cream_ , hal yang menjadi penyebab mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah _café_ yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun memilih tempat ini dan tidak bersedia diajak pindah ke _café_ yang lain.

Sehun kembali menutupi jam tangan dengan lengan kemejanya lalu memandang keluar, diluar sedang hujan dan sangat lebat. Hujan di musim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat flu yang Jongin derita semakin parah, udara sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Ia sedang menungguku di _flat_. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke _flat_ mu, setelah urusan dengan temanmu selesai kita bisa-"

"Tidak, aku takut tidak akan bisa." Sehun memotong perkataan Kyungsoo.

Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Sehun tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan malam bersama satu wanitapun di _flat_ nya.

Lagipula, bukankah Kyungsoo sudah tau kalau Sehun sedang tidak bergairah? Sehun sangat merindukan hubungan yang seperti _itu_ setidaknya selama hampir sebulan terakhir, tapi Kyungsoo tidak cukup menarik perhatianya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa seharian ini."

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan _flat_ ku yang baru. Sebaiknya pulanglah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada saat suamimu ada di rumah."

Sehun memakai Jasnya yang tadi tersampir di kursi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya. "Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo mendesah.

Sehun tau Kyungsoo mungkin sangat kecewa denganya hari ini. Tapi Kyungsoo seharusnya tau kalau Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka bersandiwara dengan perasaanya, seharusnya Ia sudah pergi meninggalkan Sehun sejak tadi. Tapi Do Kyungsoo malah lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau dengan perasaan Sehun kepadanya.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan menolak membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkanya. Karena itulah sampai detik ini Ia masih bisa bertahan menemani wanita itu. Seandainya Jongin tidak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin Ia tidak akan pergi juga dari tempat itu.

Sehun keluar dari _café_ setelah membayar semuanya dan harus sangat terkejut saat melihat Kim Jongin berdiri di depan etalase yang memperlihatkan kue-kue dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, Ia sedang berteduh?

Jongin mendekatinya pelan-pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. "Aku menunggumu. Tadi aku melihat mobilmu disini tanpa sengaja, jadi aku minta Chanyeol untuk menurunkanku disini." Jongin merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, erat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Takut mengganggu urusanmu. Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir."

Sehun memandang Jongin terkesima, Ia masih mengusahakan senyum sedangkan bibirnya sudah hampir membiru. Spontan Sehun membuka jasnya dan menyelimuti Jongin, berharap kedinginanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Dia?" Do Kyungsoo bergumam pelan, sepertinya sangat terejut dengan keberadaan Jongin dan perhatian Sehun kepadanya.

Setahu Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin adalah dua orang yang akan saling membuang muka bila berpapasan. Sekarang Kim Jongin menunggu Sehun seperti orang bodoh di depan _café_ dalam keadaan basah kuyup?

"Dia Kim Jongin kan?"

Jongin berusaha membungkukkan wajahnya dengan hormat. Meskipun Ia sedang tidak menyukai keberadaan Kyungsoo di dekat Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa bertindak buruk kepadanya seperti yang selalu di lakukannya kepada wanita-wanita lain sebelumnya, Jongin sedang berusaha untuk lebih menghormati privasi Sehun.

"Iya, aku Kim Jongin. Maaf kalau selama ini pertemuan kita sudah meninggalkaan kesan yang tidak baik."

Sehun berdehem, berharap Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyakiti Jongin. Untuk mengindari hal tersebut Ia segera menyela pembicaraan antara kedua wanita itu. "Kyungsoo, aku mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mencarikan taksi untukmu."

Baik Jongin maupun Kyungsoo lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Oh Sehun menembus hujan untuk mencegat taksi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa taksi yang lewat menolak untuk berhenti hingga akhirnya, ada sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti untuknya.

Jongin merasa sedih saat Sehun melakukan hal itu. Sehun rela basah-basahan menembus hujan karena Kyungsoo? Ia sangat cemburu dan memutuskan menyembunyikan perasaanya mungkin lebih baik. Jongin akan melupakan niatnya yang semula, Ia tidak ingin memperjelas apa-apa.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo, entah mengapa Ia merasa bahwa Sehun sangat ingin agar dirinya segera menjauh. Ada urusan yang seperti apa dengan Kim Jongin? Yang bisa di lakukanya, hanya menyimak semua yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendekat setelah meminta taksi menunggu.

"Taksimu sudah datang, kau cukup berjalan cepat kesana karena pintunya sudah ku buka. Jadi kau tidak akan basah kuyup sepertiku."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti, katakan saja. Sekarang aku pulang dulu." Kyungsoo memberikan senyumanya yang terakhir lalu mendekati Jongin dan membelai wajahnya yang dingin.

Setelah itu Do Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju taksi yang menunggunya dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya.

Kepergian Kyungsoo membuat Sehun merasa lega, Ia kembali memandang Jongin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti. "Kau mau makan kue? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera pulang."

"Tidak apa-apa. Flu pasti membuat mulutmu terasa pahit. Sebentar aku belikan dulu, kita makan di rumah saja." Sehun langsung memasuki toko kembali begitu Ia selesai mengatakan kata-kata itu sehingga Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yang di ketahuinya, Sehun keluar dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapat dengan kantong plastik berwarna merah muda.

Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju parkiran di bawah hujan, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan mobil setelah Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir di apotek dan membeli beberapa jenis obat.

Jongin harus menjelaskan dengan susah payah tentang Baekhyun yang tidak ada di rumah karena rasa dingin membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik. Untungnya Sehun mengerti dengan penjelasanya dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke _flat_ nya untuk menunggu.

Dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Jongin menunggu di luar dengan pakaian basah dan udara dingin seperti sekarang. Meskipun sudah berada di dalam _flat_ , udara dingin masih menusuk walau tidak separah di luar sana.

Bunyi hujan juga tidak begitu terdengar, mereka beruntung tidak tinggal di lantai teratas karena penghuni _flat_ yang paling atas pasti sedang terganggu dengan bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap rumahnya.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaianya yang basah, Ia juga mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Jongin, tapi Ia menyerah.

Di saat seperti ini Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk bangkit, tidak ada pakaian yang pantas untuk Jongin karena benaknya berfikir begitu.

Sehun tidak ingin Jongin berpakaian, Ia ingin gadis itu berbaring telanjang di atas tempat tidurnya, membayangkan Jongin menggodanya dan kemudian…

' _Berhentilah Sehun. Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa malam ini.'_ Bentaknya keras meskipun hanya dalam hati.

Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Jongin masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Ia tidak beranjak dari sana sejak masuk tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak duduk disini?" Sehun menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekotak kue sudah siap menanti tapi pemiliknya malah terpaku kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Nanti sofamu jadi basah."

"Ayolah. Kalau kau bersikap begitu maka dirimu tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana sampai besok pagi."

"Sehun, kau punya ember plastik? Bisa bawakan kemari. Kalau boleh aku mau pinjam handukmu juga. Aku harus membuka pakaianku karena besok aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh sakit dulu sekarang."

Sehun menelan ludah dalam. Jongin ingin membuka pakaianya di tempat itu? Fantasinya mulai melayang lagi. Hasrat yang tidak bisa muncul saat bersama Kyungsoo tadi mendadak timbul tanpa di minta.

Sehun tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, Ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah ember plastik berwarna biru langit lalu meletakkanya di hadapan Jongin. Sebuah handuk juga sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau yakin akan membukanya disini?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa begini terus sampai Baekhyun pulang."

Sehun masih memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Jongin mengganti pakaianya dengan handuk dan Ia akan mengunci diri di kamar. Dengan begitu, baik dirinya maupun Jongin bisa lebih aman.

Sehun mengambil handuk di bahunya dan memberikanya kepada Jongin. Tapi gadis itu kewalahan harus meletakkanya dimana karena membuka pakaianya yang berlapis-lapis itu mungkin akan merepotkanya, lantai di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sudah basah di genangi air dan Jongin tidak mungkin meletakkanya disana.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Jongin, gadis itu kemudian memberikan tas dan handuk di tanganya kepada Sehun. "Bisa letakkan tasku di atas sofa?"

"Baiklah." Sehun mengambil tas milik Jongin dan meletakkanya di atas sofa. Handuk yang Jongin berikan kembali disampirkanya ke bahu dan iapun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa membuka pakaianmu dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memutar kepalaku sama sekali. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa ambil handuknya di bahuku. Aku cuma mempermudahmu, sungguh bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa."

"Iya, aku tau." Jongin berusaha menekankan suaranya dengan sedikit bertenaga.

Perlahan, Jongin membuka jas yang Sehun berikan tadi, lalu mantelnya dan kemudian kemejanya. Jongin tau kalau Sehun memperhatikanya dari cermin, menantinya membuka _Camisole_ sutranya, kemudian _bra_ dan yang lain sampai Ia benar-benar polos.

Tapi Jongin tidak bisa bersikap setenang sebelumnya. Ia mengangkat _Camisole_ nya dengan sangat perlahan, lebih pelan daripada hembusan nafasnya, kadang-kadang Ia berhenti dan merasa ragu, haruskah Ia melakukan hal ini?

Jongin menatap cermin sekali lagi, Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan kegiatanya.

Handuk yang tersampir di bahu Sehun di tarik pelan-pelan. Sehun bisa merasakanya meskipun Ia masih memejamkan mata. Semakin sedikit handuk yang bergeser di badanya, semakin lemah pertahanan Sehun terhadap semua ini.

Jongin seperti apa sekarang? Ia pasti sangat menggairahkan tanpa pakaian membungkus tubuhnya. Sehun menahan nafas saat handuk benar-benar berpisah dari tubuhnya. Jongin sudah membungkus tubuhnya sekarang dan Sehun lebih baik menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya.

Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Jongin kan? Bagaimana jika Jongin tidak siap? Ia bisa saja sedang sangat _stress_. Bukankah tadi Jongin bilang dirinya tidak boleh sakit karena besok masih harus bekerja, itu berarti sangat banyak pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya mengalami _stress_. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melukai Jongin seperti yang pernah di lakukanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bergumam parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Iya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, Ia berusaha menundukkan pandanganya agar tidak melihat Jongin yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja.

Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian gadis itu. Jongin benar-benar sudah menanggalkan pakainya, semuanya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Sehun merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Jongin sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Jongin terdengar cemas.

Sehun membuka matanya. Tapi Ia tidak akan menoleh. Tidak boleh menoleh. "Aku mau mencucinya di belakang."

"Tidak perlu, kurasa biar aku saja yang melakukanya."

"Aku tau kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat biar aku melakukanya."

"Tapi mana boleh aku membiarkan laki-laki menyentuh pakaian dalam-"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku menggunakan mesin cuci." Sehun segera memotong perkataan Jongin. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berfikir mengenai semua hal yang ajaib. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Biasanya aku membukanya sendiri dari tubuh pemiliknya. Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu kekamarku, cari pakaian yang sesuai. Jangan pakai T-shirt, pakailah kemeja yang tebal dan hangat karena pemanas ruangan sepertinya sedang rusak." Sehun kemudian berjalan kedapur tanpa menoleh.

Dia melarang Jongin menggunakan T-shirt untuk kebaikanya. T-shirt bisa membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas, apa lagi Jongin tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, udara yang dingin ini bisa saja membuat puting payudaranya mengeras dan itu bisa… Astaga, Sehun. Hentikan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bergumam parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Iya."

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, Ia berusaha menundukkan pandanganya agar tidak melihat Jongin yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja.

Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian gadis itu. Jongin benar-benar sudah menanggalkan pakainya, semuanya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Sehun merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Jongin sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Jongin terdengar cemas.

Sehun membuka matanya. Tapi Ia tidak akan menoleh. Tidak boleh menoleh. "Aku mau mencucinya di belakang."

"Tidak perlu, kurasa biar aku saja yang melakukanya."

"Aku tau kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat biar aku melakukanya."

"Tapi mana boleh aku membiarkan laki-laki menyentuh pakaian dalam-"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku menggunakan mesin cuci." Sehun segera memotong perkataan Jongin. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berfikir mengenai semua hal yang ajaib. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Biasanya aku membukanya sendiri dari tubuh pemiliknya. Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu kekamarku, cari pakaian yang sesuai. Jangan pakai T-shirt, pakailah kemeja yang tebal dan hangat karena pemanas ruangan sepertinya sedang rusak." Sehun kemudian berjalan kedapur tanpa menoleh.

Dia melarang Jongin menggunakan T-shirt untuk kebaikanya. T-shirt bisa membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas, apa lagi Jongin tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam, udara yang dingin ini bisa saja membuat puting payudaranya mengeras dan itu bisa… Astaga, Sehun. Hentikan.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 19**_

 _ **Give Up, Please.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin sudah duduk di atas sofa, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah hati membungkus tubuhnya. Itu saja belum cukup karena Jongin masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang di temukanya dalam lemari pakaian Sehun.

Laki-laki itu sedang menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya di dapur. Lalu wajah cerianya segera hadir kembali dengan nampan berisi _chese cake_ ukuran besar dan segelas air putih. Setelah meletakkanya di atas meja, Sehun duduk di sebelah gadis itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kering.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat." Katanya.

 _Chese cake_ bukan kue favorit Jongin tapi Ia tau kalau Sehun sangat menyukainya. Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau Ia sangat menyukai keju dan apapun yang mengandung keju adalah makanan favoritnya.

Bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring keramik terdengar cukup nyaring. Jongin menyendok kuenya dalam ukuran besar dan menyodorkanya kepada Sehun. "Makanlah."

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah makan bersama Kyungsoo tadi."

"Satu suapan saja, ini kue kesukaanmu kan? Aku ingin kau mencicipinya sebelum aku."

"Kenapa? Aku bersumpah tidak meletakkan apa-apa di dalamnya."

Jongin tertawa pelan. "Kau berniat melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya rasa terima kasih untuk semua ini."

Sehun memandang Jongin sesaat lalu beralih ke potongan _chese cake_ yang ada di dalam sendok. Tangan Jongin gemetar, mungkin karena Ia sedang sakit dan tidak sanggup menahan tanganya dalam posisi seperti itu lama-lama. Tapi udara dingin yang menusuk membuatnya merasa Jongin begitu juga karena udara yang kejam ini.

Dengan perasaan tak menentu Sehun menerima suapan Jongin dan mengunyah kuenya dengan baik. Ia harus menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat gadis itu memakan kuenya lahap dengan menggunakan sendok yang sama.

Jongin tidak merasa jijik? Sehun tertawa dalam hati menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaanya. Kenapa harus jijik? Bukankah mereka berdua pernah _flirting_ di ruangan yang sama?

Dalam waktu singkat Jongin sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Gadis itu kemudian menghabiskan waktunya dengan termangu menghitung waktu.

Sudah hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun belum kembali. Ia mengambil ponsel Sehun yang ada di tasnya lalu berusaha menelpon Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bisa tersambung meskipun Ia sudah melakukanya berkali-kali, cuaca yang buruk mungkin sudah mengganggu sinyal telpon.

"Kau tidur disini saja." Sehun bergumam pelan. Tapi Jongin mendengarnya dan menoleh kearahnya. "Baekhyun mungkin juga sedang terjebak hujan di suatu tempat."

Jongin menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Sehun. "Kapan ponselku akan di kembalikan? Ini milikmu."

"Kau simpan saja. Aku tidak mau menukarnya kembali."

"Kalau begitu tukar nomornya saja."

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup tenang karena nomor baru yang tidak di ketahui banyak orang."

"Kau curang. Kau pasti sudah memberikan nomorku kepada teman-temanmu kan? Atau kau punya ponsel lain? Di ponselmu tidak ada seorangpun yangku kenal selain Chanyeol. Ponselku cuma akan bordering kalau itu adalah pesan darimu."

"Di ponselmu juga tidak ada yang kukenal selain Chanyeol."

Sehun membalas. "Bahkan nomor Baekhyun juga tidak ada, nomor keluargamu juga tidak ada. Semuanya klien. Jadi impas kan?"

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor yang sudah di hafalnya. Lagi pula Ia membeli ponsel hanya untuk menunjang pekerjaanya. "Sekarang aku mau tidur. Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu."

Sehun mematung, jadi Jongin akan tidur disini malam ini? Tadinya Sehun mengira Jongin menolak idenya, makanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun merasa gembira tapi hasratnya juga semakin besar. Sehun tau Ia akan kesulitan menahan gairahnya.

"Biar aku yang tidur disini. Kau kekamar saja, tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggungmu sakit."

"Tapi disini bisa membuatmu membeku."

"Di dalam juga akan sama saja. Jadi pergilah ke kamar dan kunci pintu rapat-rapat."

Jongin menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya. "Bagaimana bisa pemanas ruanganmu rusak? Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi bagaimana? Apakah tidak pernah terfikir olehmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh pemanas, selama ini bagiku tubuh wanita cukup panas dan dimusim dingin aku selalu ditemani wanita setiap malam."

Jongin mendengus sinis. Mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama, lalu gadis itu berdiri dan memandang Sehun tajam. "Kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi kehangatan tubuh."

Sehun terkesiap, Jongin sedang menawarkan dirinya. "Apa?"

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah mati beku di kandangnya sendiri. Dan aku juga cukup egois untuk tidak membiarkan diriku mengalami hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak tidur diranjang yang sama. Aku mengatakan tidur disini secara harfiah, jadi kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam."

Sehun mendesah kecewa. "Kau duluan saja, nanti kalau aku sudah sangat kedinginan aku akan masuk ke kamar." Ia berkata seolah-olah sedang sangat tidak peduli dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dibukus selimut yang tadinya membungkus Jongin.

Gadis itu sudah masuk kekamar dan berbaring disana, sedangkan Sehun berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan susah payah. Gairahnya semakin mendesak karena Jongin mengatakan tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh.

Tapi ternyata maksud Jongin dan Sehun tentang kehangatan tubuh sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin Sehun akan memilih untuk bertahan seperti ini sampai besok pagi, Ia akan berusaha menahan gairahnya yang terus mendorong kuat sampai Ia merasakan sakit.

Memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling miris yang pernah Sehun rasakan seumur hidupnya, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan bila dibandingkan dengan saat Kyungsoo mengatakan kalau dirinya akan segera menikah pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Sehun akan melamarnya.

Sehun membuka matanya, baru berlalu dua menit lebih dan sepertinya Ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk juga telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Terserah apa yang terjadi, Sehun tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Jongin meringkuk semakin dalam, bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang menyerang, tapi karena kedatangan Sehun yang sejujurnya sudah sangat ia harapkan. Hanya untuk berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lama, tidak lebih.

Tapi mendengar bunyi pintu dikunci dan melihat Sehun membuka pakaianya Jongin tau sesuatu yang lain mungkin akan terjadi, bukan hanya berdekatan lebih lama seperti yang diinginkanya.

Berpura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan entah mengapa menjadi pilihannya padahal Jongin tau dirinya masih punya pilihan lain.

Jongin menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, memejamkan mata dan membelakangi Sehun tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya begitu saja.

"Venus, kau tidak melupakan undanganmu kan? Boleh aku berbaring didekatmu?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat pelan. Ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak merayu dan hal itu sepertinya akan segera membunuhnya.

Jongin bergerak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memberi ruang kepada Sehun untuk berbaring disana.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, ini sebuah pertanda baik. "Bisakah kita berbagi selimut?"

Jongin mengulurkan selimutnya dan menyisakan cukup banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Selimut yang Sehun miliki memang tidak begitu besar, cukup untuk berdua tapi harus membuat mereka berdekatan.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku." Jongin masih berusaha mempertahankan nada galak dalam setiap kata-katanya meskipun Sehun tidak membalas kata-katanya barusan.

Jongin hanya bisa merasakan kalau ranjang menampung gerakan lain yang tidak berasal dari tubuhnya dan selimut bergerak menggesek kulitnya. Sehun dan dirinya sudah berada dalam selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih merasa dingin, bolehkah aku merapatkan tubuhku kepadamu?"

Kali ini Jongin menoleh kebelakang memandang Sehun yang sudah begitu dekat denganya. Sesegera miungkin Ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan merapatkan selimut menutupi leher. Bulu kuduknya meremang tapi Jongin berusaha untuk menunjukkan kekesalanya.

"Kalau kedinginan kenapa tadi membuka baju?" Desisnya pelan.

"Karena aku selalu tidur seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian, percayalah kau harus mencobanya agar bisa merasa lebih rileks. Aku rasa itu yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu kelihatan kaku karena hidupmu selalu berisi hal-hal yang sama dan kau tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari rutinitas anehmu itu."

"Aku tidak butuh komentar tentang hidupku, apalagi dari orang sepertimu." Jongin tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berbicara dengan nada sesinis itu pada Sehun. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan usahanya untuk sementara sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka saling bersentuhan.

Jongin berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan Sehun mengikutinya. Jongin harus menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali saat tubuhnya di rangkul erat memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan.

Ia terlena beberapa saat dan tersadar saat Sehun membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakanya. Jongin tau Ia tidak bisa melawan, sebelah tangan Sehun yang lain sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya secara mutlak.

"Hentikan Sehun, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini tanpa izin. Dan kau belum mendapat izin dariku."

Sehun menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Jongin yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, masih ada beberapa butir kancing lagi yang harus diurus. "Kau yang mengundangku, sayang."

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk membuka pakaianku."

"Pakaianmu? Kau sudah membukanya sendiri tadi, sekarang aku sedang membuka pakaianku sendiri." Sehun meniup leher Jongin dan gadis itu menggeliat.

Bagian terpenting dari permainan ini sudah mengeras menusuk pinggul Jongin, gadis itu bergerak berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya dari godaan. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti bergerak karena Jongin kelihatannya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang signifikan selain menggeliat setiap kali Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Sesekali terdengar desahan pelan yang menandakan kalau Ia sudah mulai menikmati permainan liar ini.

Sehun menggerakkan tanganya semakin kebawah, Ia melupakan beberapa kancing yang masih harus diurus. Ia melupakan simpatinya kepada Jongin selama dua minggu terakhir, melupakan kalau Jongin sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan masih butuh istirahat ekstra.

Bagian paling sensitif yang seharusnya menjadi puncak permainan ini sudah sangat basah, Kim Jongin sudah merasakan gairah meluapluap di atas kepalanya. Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, semua kenikmatan seakan-akan terganggu, suara Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah berhasil membuat Jongin sadar dan memberontak.

"Sudah Cukup." Gadis itu melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Sehun berhasil menyelipkan kedua tangan di pinggangnyanya dan mengembalikan Jongin ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang tersudut.

Sehun memegangi kedua tanganya kuat, dadanya menghimpit payudara Jongin untuk menahan gadis itu untuk tetap berada disana. Gadis itu mengeluh dan meminta Sehun menjauh, tapi Sehun tidak akan bisa melakukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Kau pasti tau kalau aku sangat kesakitan menahan semua ini. Apakah kau ingin terus menyiksaku? Sampai kapan begini? Sejak bertemu denganmu diperjodohan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk tidur dengan wanita lain karena kau selalu mengganggu, sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan. Bisa kau banyangkan betapa laparnya aku sekarang?"

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah pulang."

"Lupakan Baekhyun sebentar. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kali ini." Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, Ia sedang menginginkan Jongin dengan seluruh jiwa raga tanpa disadarinya.

Wanita itu bernafas dalam tempo yang semakin menggebu-gebu. "Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Jelas tidak akan berhasil sampai aku terlelap di atas tubuhmu."

"Sehun, tolonglah. Jangan memperlakukanku dengan cara ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukanya."

"Aku tau." Suara Sehun terdengar sedikit lebih intens. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya sudah lepas kendali, Ia berusaha memelankan suaranya kembali. "Aku tau, aku bisa merasakanya saat aku menyentuhmu di kamar mandi sewaktu di Seoul. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada seorang wanita yang tidak berpengalaman. Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa. Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir."

Jongin memandang wajah Sehun dalam. Hal apa?

"Masturbasi." Sehun menjawab seolah-olah fikiranya dan fikiran Jongin menyatu. Tapi itu khayalan belaka. Sehun tidak tau apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan sekarang.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi."

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku? Karena apa? Karena tubuhku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab karena Jongin sudah membuat jawaban menjadi pertanyaan. Ia kembali berusaha mencumbu bibir Jongin dengan liar, lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat erotis dan Sehun sadar Jongin juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

Semuanya semakin intens saat Jongin merasakan belaian, remasan, cubitan yang dilakukan Sehun pada payudaranya. Saat Sehun menekan bagian terdalam dipangkal pahanya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Sehun lakukan di Seoul, sebuah lenguhan parau menggema di kedalaman ciumanya.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan kali ini Sehun kelihatan benar-benar kecewa.

"Baiklah."

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Jongin mengatakan sesuatu "Apa?"

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah fikiran."

Sehun nyaris bersorak senang dan Jongin hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Sehun melakukan semuanya tanpa ragu sehingga Jongin merasa luluh dan hancur.

Sejenak tubuh Jongin berubah jadi kaku, saat penetrasi pertama. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat air mata mengalir lepas di wajah Jongin, gadis itu meringis dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun bisa merasakan ketakutannya saat berada di atas ranjang.

Tapi Jongin segera menghapus air matanya sendiri, kedua kakinya membantu Sehun menekan pinggulnya untuk melarung ketakutan.

Semuanya kembali membaik saat Jongin menyebut namanya dengan mesra dan mengatakan kalau Ia sudah bisa menikmatinya. Segala ketakutannya sirna dan mereka terus berpacu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang erotis.

Kim Jongin cukup banyak menuntut dipengalaman pertamanya, seperti semua hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tapi sedikitpun Sehun tidak menolak untuk melakukan semuanya. Ia juga sangat menyukai hal itu, terlalu.

Tiga kali klimaks bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Sehun. Tapi Jongin mengakui kalau semuanya terlalu luar biasa untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya merasa sangat lelah, kesehatan yang tidak baik juga sudah membuatnya mati rasa.

"Makan ini." Sehun memberikan sesuatu yang tadi diambilnya dari laci dimeja sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah kapsul berwarna gelap dan Ia sudah memakanya sebelum menawarkan benda itu kepada Jongin.

"Apa ini?"

"Perangsang, atau sejenis itulah."

Ekspresi Jongin kelihatan sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun fikirkan. "Untuk apa? Kau tidak merasa puas kepadaku?"

"Tidak, kau sangat luar biasa." Sehun tidak bohong. Untuk seseorang yang baru memulai semuanya, Jongin sangat liar dan Ia menyukainya.

Sehun bukan tidak puas dengan Jongin, Ia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih kuat karena aku ingin melakukanya lebih lama, sekarang kau sedang sakit dan aku takut-"

Jongin membuat Sehun berhenti berkata-kata hanya dengan mengambil kapsul itu dan memakanya. Kapsul itu bukan hanya mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga memulihkan gairahnya seperti saat pertama mereka melakukanya.

Jongin bahkan sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya, dan beberapa kali erangan kelihatanya masih belum cukup.

Keduanya sudah berganti posisi dan Jongin sekarang yang mengambil kendali gerakan demi gerakan mengingatkanya pada kuda putih di pantai Busan. Ia merasa semakin gila dan Sehun membuatnya ketagihan.

Jongin masih berusaha terus bergerak meskipun tubuhnya mengejang dalam lenguhan panjang lalu berakhir diatas tubuh Sehun dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak bertenaga.

Malam yang dingin sudah berhasil mereka ubah menjadi sangat panas. Dua nafas menyatu dari tarikan yang terburu-buru sampai kepada helaan yang semakin mereda.

Jongin memandangi Jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pagi. Empat atau lima jam lagi London akan kembali kasak kusuk. Hujan juga sudah lama mereda tanpa disadari.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Jongin. Pipinya masih menyentuh dada Sehun yang hangat. Sejak pertama, tubuh mereka tidak pernah berpisah dan hingga saat ini bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya masih menyatu. Sehun masih ada dalam dirinya, merasakan detakan disana selama berjamjam.

"Kau bilang tadi, dirimu sedang sangat lapar, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah." Jawab Sehun, "Aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih tidak ingin berpisah. Bisakah kita begini terus sampai pagi?"

"Dingin sudah mulai terasa lagi. Aku rasa lebih baik kita pakai selimut."

"Tidak usah. Kenapa kita tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul itu sekali lagi."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan dagunya didada laki-laki itu. Kapsul itu? Obat perangsang lagi. Tidak, Ia tidak akan melakukanya lagi.

"Aku harus pergi." Kedua lengan Jongin mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri.

Sebaiknya Ia pergi menjauh, malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan karena Sehun menginginkanya, karena mereka sudah terlibat dalam percintaan yang panjang. Tapi ucapan Sehun tentang kapsul itu telah berhasil membuat semangatnya runtuh.

Walau bagaimanapun Jongin merasa bodoh karena hati Sehun tidak menginginkanya, tubuh laki-laki itu lah yang menginginkanya.

Sebuah kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya merasa kalau menjauh adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, Ia akan pergi.

Sehun menolak, Ia memeluk tubuh Jongin erat-erat karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memberikan kepuasan yang paling maksimal untuknya.

Sehun klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun?

Sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadarinya dan baru terbelalak saat sperma memenuhi dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan mematung sesaat.

Pelukan Sehun yang melemah membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri dan memakai kemeja Sehun yang tadi dikenakanya setelah mengambilnya di atas lantai. Sehun melempar benda itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau mencobanya lagi? Kapsul itu aman untuk di konsumsi lebih dari satu kali."

Jongin tidak menjawab, Ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang masih tergantung disana lalu keluar dan pergi.

Sehun termenung, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal ataupun terima kasih? Tidak. Kim Jongin bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja.

Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Wanita itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 20**_

 _ **It's Over, Finitto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin memandangi cermin, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk. Sebuah lingkaran hitam menemani bola mata yang agak memerah semakin memperburuk penampilanya. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan lensa kontak seperti biasa dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, karena itu kaca mata akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang cukup bisa menyembunyikan keganjilan di wajahnya.

Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Jongin harus kembali bekerja. Meskipun perasaanya sedang tidak baik, Jongin tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila salah satu klienya kecewa.

"Kau serius mau bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap _pancake_ buatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dengan susah payah Baekhyun membuatkan makanan itu untuk Jongin karena Ia tau Jongin sedang tidak sehat. Sandainya Jongin berniat untuk libur hari ini, Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sekhawatir sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera."

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Semalam Jongin pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu bertelanjang kaki dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang entah milik siapa sambil menenteng tas Gucci kesayangannya.

Saat Baekhyun bertanya Jongin dari mana, gadis itu tidak menjawab dan masuk kekamarnya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu, semalam Baekhyun sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu _flat_ Sehun dan tidak ada menjawab, jika Sehun semalam tidak berada di rumah, lalu Jongin kemana?

Bunyi ketukan pintu mengagetkan Baekhyun, Ia terbangun dari lamunanya dan memandang Jongin sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu.

Oh Sehun berdiri disana dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Venusku ada?"

"Ada, tentu saja. Ia sedang-" Baekhyun menggantung ucapanya, Ia bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegiatan Jongin sekarang, sarapan atau makan siang? Hei, Jongin bahkan tidak memakan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya berusaha membuat Panekuk tidak berbentuk dengan garpu. "Dia sedang di ruang makan."

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan."

Sehun masuk kedalam _flat_ dan segera menuju keruang makan. Jongin ada disana dengan pandangan kosongnya sambil mengaduk-aduk panekuk yang sudah sangat kacau balau.

Ia merindukan Jongin, melihat wajah gadis itu pagi ini membuat hati Sehun senang sekaligus khawatir. Jongin kelihatan sangat tidak sehat. "Kelihatanya enak."

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membesar. Ia sedang terkejut karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang bergumul denganya hampir semalaman sekarang sedang duduk didepanya dan berada di ruang makanya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku membawa pakaianmu." Sehun mengangkat kantong kertas yang sejak tadi di bawanya dan harus tekejut saat Baekhyun menariknya.

"Jadi semalaman kalian bersama? Dimana? Aku menggedor pintu rumahmu, _Oppa_. Aku fikir tidak ada orang. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang-" Baekhyun memandang wajah Jongin dan Sehun bergantian, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk membuatnya bersorak kegirangan.

"Pantas aku mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ku kira dari tetangga lain. Wah, ternyata kalian-"

"Baekhyun, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?"

Ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun memudar seketika menyadari Jongin yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Ada masalah apa? Baekhyun baru teringat sekarang, semalaman setelah pulang Jongin sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis. Meskipun Ia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara tapi isakannya tetap bisa di dengar oleh Baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menanyakannya.

Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka di ganggu saat Ia menangis, karena itu Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk tidak peduli.

"Baiklah. _Oppa,_ kau juga mau?"

"Boleh."

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan kedapur meninggalkan Sehun dan Jongin diruang makan.

Ada perasaan yang aneh menelusup dihati Sehun tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikanya. Ia memandangi Jongin yang kelihatanya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat pucat." Sehun berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah manis yang kau berikan tadi malam. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku melakukanya karena kau selalu mengatakan betapa menderitanya dirimu karena itu. Jadi-"

"Iya, Aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengulanginya."

"Oh." Jongin kembali memanggil Sehun dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Oh. Hanya dengan menyebut marga pria itu. Ia bertindak seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi di antara mereka tidak pernah ada.

Jongin diam beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara mantap meskipun keragu-raguanya sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi. "Bagimu aku ini apa?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. Apa? Banginya Jongin itu apa? Jongin adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganya sekarang. Karena itu didalam otaknya hanya ada Jongin dan Jongin. Tapi bila di tanya seperti itu Jongin seolah-olah sedang menanyakan tentang perasaan Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah menjawab apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah tau jawabanya." Jongin kembali bersuara.

"Venus, kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya? Kau tidak sedang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu kan?"

"Jawab yang jujur. Kau bertunangan denganku hanya untuk bermain-main kan?"

"Pada awalnya ya memang begitu, tapi belakangan ini aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang-"

Sebuah bunyi keras membuat lidah Sehun membeku. Kim Jongin melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi kepadanya setelah sekian lama Ia tidak melakukan itu. Sehun tak tau harus berbuat apa.

Apa dirinya sedang melakukan kesalahan? Apakah karena tadi malam makanya Jongin jadi marah padanya?

Tapi tidak ada gurat kemarahan dalam wajah Jongin, Ia kelihatan lebih tenang. Memukul Sehun mungkin obat terbaik baginya.

Sehun semakin bingung saat Jongin melepaskan cincin dijarinya dan meletakkanya diatas meja.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan kita lebih dulu. Maaf aku menamparmu. Kau sangat brengsek dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu."

Sehun terpaku. Jongin mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

Ia tidak marah? Tapi Sehun merasa sangat marah meskipun dirinya juga tidak tau penyebabnya. Mungkin karena tamparan itu, bukan karena Jongin memutuskan pertunangan mereka kan? Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?" Suara Sehun terdengar lebih tinggi.

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi teman."

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa-"

"Berhentilah. Aku menyerah. Kau tidak menerimanya? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Apa? Benarkah Jongin mengatakan hal itu? Sehun tau kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan Jongin. Tapi dirinya masih menolak untuk menamainya dengan cinta. Sehun tidak yakin kalau yang dirasakanya adalah cinta karena hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali dirasakanya dan berakhir dengan kebosanan.

Seharusnya cinta tidak pernah membuat kita merasa bosan kan?

"Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Jongin menyunggingkan senyum kecewanya dan pergi keluar _flat_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Cincin bermata ruby itu di tatapnya lekat-lekat, sekarang benda itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga. Cincin itu bukan cincin termahal yang pernah diberikanya kepada seorang wanita, tapi selalu terlihat sangat bernilai saat melingkar dijari Jongin. Sekarang nilai itu sudah menguap begitu saja.

" _Oppa_ aku sangat kecewa padamu." Desis Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Dia yang meninggalkanku."

"Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu. Tadi malam sejak Ia memasuki pintu _flat_ ini, Ia terus menangis sampai pagi. Aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menggodanya. Kau bahkan sudah menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhnya sebelum kalian berada di ranjang. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa semalam kalian bisa melakukanya? Kau memaksanya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun terdengar kesal. "Aku tidak pernah memaksa wanita untuk melakukan itu. Ia yang memberi izin, kalau Ia menolak saat itu, aku pastikan hal semalam tidak akan terjadi."

Sehun berkata jujur, semalam saat Jongin mendorong tubuhnya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari ciuman Sehun, Sehun merasa sangat kecewa dan menyerah. Tapi saat itu juga Jongin memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu dan membuat rasa pesimisnya lenyap.

Baekhyun berdesis. "Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari rumahku."

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut. Baekhyun sedang mengusirnya?

"Keluar. Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Kenapa? Salahku apa?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Kedua tangan gadis itu berusaha menarik lenganya agar Sehun segera berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Sehun sedang tidak ingin melawan.

Tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Baekhyun kemanapun Ia ingin membawa Sehun pergi dan saat Baekhyun membawanya untuk semakin mendekati pintu, Sehun mencoba bertahan diposisinya yang sekarang, berdiri dan mematung.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku." Baekhyun mengerang, Ia masih berusaha membuat Sehun bergerak. Begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk menyeret Sehun keluar gagal, Baekhyun masih belum menyerah untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun meskipun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau melakukan ini. Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa hari ini para wanita bersikap aneh?"

Baekhyun menghentikan usahanya lalu memandang Sehun kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak pergi kemarin siang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan melakukan hal itu."

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau juga sering melakukanya dengan pacarmu? Jangan katakan tidak karena aku tidak akan pernah percaya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun melotot. "Aku hanya melakukanya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Apakah kau mencintai Jongin? Kau tau tidak kalau seks sama dengan perasaan bagi perempuan."

"Apakah Venus mencintaiku?" Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius.

Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, Jongin yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka barusan. Lalu mengapa gadis itu menangis setelah pulang dari _flat_ nya padahal semalam Ia terlihat sagat bahagia.

Sehun teringat pada pesan yang Jongin kirimkan kepadanya semalam, Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah tentang itu?

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tubuh itu bergerak tanpa di perintah untuk kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Secepat kilat Sehun menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, berharap kalau dirinya masih bisa mengejar Jongin.

Dimana gadis itu? Sehun sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berharap bisa melihat Jongin. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya, Kim Jongin sudah pergi. Kekantor kan?

"Aku akan kesana." Ujar Sehun.

Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di _flat_ nya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh adalah pilihannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jongin duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedalaman telapak tangannya sendiri.

Gadis itu sedang apa? Sedang menunggu taksi? Taksi sudah lewat dalam jumlah yang banyak dan Ia sedang berkonsentrasi di bangku taman _apartement_ sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Kim Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, Ia menguap beberapa kali lalu menggeliat.

Sehun menertawai dirinya sendiri, semula Ia fikir Jongin sedang menangis karenanya dan ternyata, gadis itu sedang tertidur?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi kerja." Sehun bertanya setelah dirinya berhasil duduk di sebelah Jongin, gadis itu menatapnya.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang itu?"

Kim Jongin mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas. "kalau iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Apa? Sehun terperangah, Ia bahkan merasa kalau waktu sedang membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa yang akan Ia lakukan?

Mempertahankan pertunanganya? Ia memang belum siap untuk jauh dari Jongin semendadak ini, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka sedangkan semalam mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sehun.

"Entahlah, kalau memang begitu aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen."

Jongin tertawa dan sekali lagi Sehun terperangah karenanya. Gadis itu sedang menertawakanya?

"Jawabanmu sesuai dengan dugaanku." Katanya.

"Kau tertawa? Baekhyun bilang semalaman kau menangis dan aku kira karena itu. Bukankah kau juga bilang ingin berbicara denganku. Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, tuan Oh? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau menanyakan kepada seorang gadis apakah Ia sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Jongin lagi-lagi tertawa seolah-olah sedang menganggap remeh Sehun.

"Tadi malam Chanyeol bertanya apakah hubungan kita serius? Aku tidak yakin, kau hanya bermain-main denganku dan aku juga begitu. Ia juga bertanya tentang Korea, bagaimana _Eomma_ mu dan _Appa_ mu, bagaimana dengan saudara-saudaramu yang lain? Aku merasa sudah membohongi banyak orang. Karena itu tadi malam, seharusnya aku sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangan itu kepadamu."

"Cuma itu?" Jongin mengangguk. "Aku menangis karena sepertinya _Eomma_ ku akan marah besar dan memaksaku menjalani _miai_ dengan pria tua setelah ini asalkan aku segera menikah. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku belum ingin menikah. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang membatalkan perjodohanya denganku. Tapi denganmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berusaha agar kau menjauhiku sekeras usahaku untuk menjauhkan orang lain."

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku tau, menikah denganmu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Aku sedang memanfaatkanmu secara tidak sadar untuk membuat diriku aman dari _miai_." Jongin mendesah.

Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah ponsel milik Sehun. Jongin tidak memberikan ponsel itu kepada Sehun secara langsung, Ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan benda itu di antara mereka.

"Ini milikmu. Kalau ponselku memang sangat menarik, kau boleh mengambilnya." Jongin kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun terpaku sesaat sambil memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hanya itu? Lalu apa? Mereka berpisah? Sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti itu meskipun Jongin sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu.

Sehun meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Jongin yang menyusuri jalanan tanpa berusaha menyetop taksi sama sekali. Gadis itu berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah, dan Sehun berhasil mengimbanginya setelah berusaha dengan cukup susah payah.

Jongin memandang ke arahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Sehun sedang melakukan tindakan yang lucu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Jongin di sela senyumnya. "Masih ada yang mau di bicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini."

Kim Jongin berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya.

Menolak? Sehun menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Jongin? Tidak, Jongin sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap. "Tapi aku menginginkanya."

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat _miai_ lagi kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan kembali menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu ketanganya.

Selain itu Sehun juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke genggaman Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa di tolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini. Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan apa-apa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Oh. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi." Jongin melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, gadis itu membuka pintu taksi, dan masuk dengan anggunnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Jongin sudah menghilang dan Sehun masih termenung. Apa yang terjadi? Jongin menerima tawarannya? Tapi Jongin membiarkan Sehun memakaikan cincin itu dijarinya sekali lagi.

Ya, Jongin menerimanya.

Sehun bersorak, entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Apa arti Jongin untuknya?

Apapun itu Sehun cukup puas karena Jongin tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Jongin di sela senyumnya. "Masih ada yang mau di bicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini."

Kim Jongin berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya.

Menolak? Sehun menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Jongin? Tidak, Jongin sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap. "Tapi aku menginginkanya."

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat _miai_ lagi kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin dan kembali menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu ketanganya.

Selain itu Sehun juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke genggaman Jongin. "Aku tidak bisa di tolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini. Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan apa-apa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Oh. Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi." Jongin melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, gadis itu membuka pintu taksi, dan masuk dengan anggunnya.

Dalam hitungan detik Jongin sudah menghilang dan Sehun masih termenung. Apa yang terjadi? Jongin menerima tawarannya? Tapi Jongin membiarkan Sehun memakaikan cincin itu dijarinya sekali lagi.

Ya, Jongin menerimanya.

Sehun bersorak, entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Apa arti Jongin untuknya?

Apapun itu Sehun cukup puas karena Jongin tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 21**_

 _ **Every Changing is Distrubbing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dan sampai sekarang Jongin bersikap sangat biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan Sehun kecuali hal itu benar-benar di butuhkan.

Sebisa mungkin Jongin juga menolak setiap kali Sehun ingin mengantarnya ke kantor atau menjemputnya pulang. Tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak bisa menolak jika Sehun berkunjung ke _flat_ nya kecuali saat Baekhyun tidak berada di rumah.

Entah karena hal itu atau bukan, Jongin merasa selera makanya berkurang dan seringkali tidak bersemangat.

Melihat Sehun belakangan ini membuatnya terus terbayang-banyang saat-saat mereka bermesraan, semua adegan itu bermain dengan begitu jelas di kepalanya. Dengan kata lain Jongin merasakan sebuah gairah yang luar biasa dan dirinya harus mederita karenanya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu tanpa sebab." Ujar Baekhyun saat Jongin bercerita kepadanya mengenai keluhan yang sangat mengganggu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan keduanya sedang tidak bekerja. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan _flat_ dan Baekhyun harus mengeluh karena Jongin juga selalu mengeluh kelelahan sehingga menyebabkan pekerjaan mereka jadi lambat.

"Tapi bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau merindukannya. Pengalaman pertamamu sangat luar biasa kan? Karena itu berhentilah untuk berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya. _Oppa_ selalu mengeluh karena dirimu selalu menganggap keberadaanya tidak begitu penting belakangan ini."

"Aku harus begitu untuk menjaga diri." Jongin memijat-mijat lenganya yang terasa sangat lelah.

"Aku ini kenapa? Badanku terlalu mudah untuk merasa lelah. Baekhyun, kau dokter, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa membantuku. Semua obat-obatan dirumah ini sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apa-apa."

"U-huh? Kau fikir aku ini dokter umum? Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan keluhanmu itu kecuali kalau kau sedang hamil." Baekhyun tertawa, tapi kemudian tawanya sirna karena dirinya sedang terkenang sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Jongin kau tidak sedang hamil kan?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Aku sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah kan?"

"Tapi semua ciri-cirinya ada. Kau sangat gampang lelah, tidak suka bau daging padahal daging adalah makanan yang sangat kau sukai. Tidak semua wanita hamil mengalami _morning sick_ yang mengharuskan mereka untuk muntah-muntah."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi, aku masih menstruasi beberapa hari setelah malam itu." Jongin menggumam dengan suara lemah. Tapi setelah itu Ia tidak mengalami haid lagi sampai sekarang, bulan kedua sudah hampir berakhir.

"Mana mungkin."

"Mana mungkin apanya? Haidmu saat itu cuma berlangsung tiga hari dan sangat sedikit. Aku kira saat itu kau cuma sedang _stress_ , tapi dua minggu setelah itu kau mengaku kalau payudaramu sakit. Aish. Sekarang bagaimana?" Baekhyun kelihatan bingung bahkan Ia lebih bingung di bandingkan Jongin yang mengalaminya.

Secepat mugkin Baekhyun berusaha masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan beberapa peralatan yang asing. "Sekarang kita lakukan tes, sudah dua bulan seharusnya tidak ada keraguan terhadap hasilnya."

"Dengan semua alat aneh ini?" Jongin mendesah. " _Test pack_ saja. Biar ku lakukan sendiri."

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun meraih _test pack_ yang juga berada dalam tas kerjanya dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. Baekhyun khawatir, tentu saja. Gadis itu bukan orang asli Eropa meskipun Jongin memiliki darah Eropa. Kim Jongin dididik dengan cara timur, dan hal seperti ini bisa membuat _Eomma_ nya jantungan.

Baekhyun khawatir karena Kim Jongin harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini sebagai akibat dari pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia.

Astaga, bagaimana Jongin bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri kalau Ia benar-benar sedang hamil? Tunggu dulu, semoga hasilnya negatif. Negatif, negatif, negatif, negatif…

Jongin membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Apa hasilnya? Pasti negatif, meskipun belum pasti Baekhyun merasa lega.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Jongin angkat bahu. "Sepertinya positif."

"Astaga. Sekarang kau harus bagaimana? Kau harus mengatakan hal ini kepada _Oppa_ dan memaksanya bertanggungjawab secepatnya. Usia kandunganmu sudah dua bulan, sebulan berikutnya perutmu sudah membesar."

Jongin termenung. Bagaimana perasaanya sekarang? Tidak sedih, tidak juga senang. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukanya?

Benarkah dirinya harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Oh Sehun? Kalau harus mengikuti kata hati, Ia sesungguhnya sangat ingin segera menemui lak-laki itu dan memohon pertanggungjawabanya.

Tapi Oh Sehun bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen dan kehadiran seorang anak akan mengancam prinsipnya.

Jongin harus menyembunyikan perasaanya selama ini karena tidak ingin berada jauh dari Sehun. Sepertinya hal ini harus disembunyikan juga, Sehun akan benar-benar menjauhinya kalau mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Cepat telpon dia." Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku merahasiakan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau tentang ini. Siapapun kecuali dirimu. Soal kehamilanku, aku akan cari jalan keluarnya."

"Tunggu dulu, kau akan menggugurkanya?"

Jongin terdiam lama. Menggugurkanya? Ia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah menggugurkan kandungannya adalah ide yang bagus?

Jongin tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk saat ini. Yang pasti di lakukannya dalam waktu dekat adalah memastikan kehamilannya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan apa yang harus di lakukanya setelah ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 22**_

 _ **Best Advisor is Mark.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit lalu masuk kesebuah ruangan dokter.

Ternyata semuanya sama sekali bukan mimpi belaka, sebuah janin sedang berusaha untuk terus tumbuh dalam rahimnya dan itu sangat mengejutkan sekali. Dua bulan terlalu cepat untuk USG, tapi Ia sudah mencobanya.

Dokter Mark yang menyarankannya untuk melihat janinnya saat Jongin mengatakan keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Satu minggu yang lalu setelah USG itu, Jongin terus memikirkan ulang niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada niat untuk melahirkannya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, pilihanmu untuk melahirkannya adalah pilihan yang paling bijaksana. Walaupun dirimu belum siap, tapi tidak ada alasan yang tepat untukmu menggugurkannya. Jujur sekali aku sangat kecewa saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki keinginan untuk menggugurkannya. Usiamu memang masih muda, tapi percayalah usiamu itu adalah usia yang tepat untuk melahirkan bayi yang sehat." Dokter Mark kembali menceramahinya.

Laki-laki ini adalah dokter yang di sarankan oleh Baekhyun untuk memeriksanya dan selama dirumah sakit ini, Baekhyun selalu bertindak sebagai asistennya.

"Aku menanyakan masalahmu kepada Baekhyun tapi Ia tidak mau mengatakannya, apakah kau mau bercerita tentang alasanmu untuk menghilangkan calon bayimu minggu lalu?"

"Mungkin alasannya terlalu sepele, tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak ini." Jongin tertawa getir.

Dokter Mark terkekeh. Pria itu membuat Jongin merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang _Appa_ meskipun dokter Mark mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Jongjun kakak sulungnya.

"Memang sangat sepele untuk seorang wanita brilian sepertimu." Katanya. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi untuk melakukan perbuatan yang sangat disayangkan seperti menggugurkan kandungan. Sedangkan diluar sana, tidak sedikit orang yang siap melakukan berbagai cara dengan harapan dirinya bisa memiliki buah hati."

"Aku sangat khawatir. Aku sangat meragukan _Appa_ nya, orang tuaku juga pasti tidak bisa menerima begitu saja jika tau kalau _Appa_ nya tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab. Jadi kufikir, aku harus memilih antara anak ini dan keluargaku, makanya aku memilih menyingkirkannya selagi belum terlambat. Tapi melihatnya kemarin tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat jahat." Jongin menunduk.

Memilih untuk melahirkan janin yang dikandungnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Semalaman Jongin bahkan memandangi buku tabunganya dan berfikir akan dibawa kemana calon anaknya ini.

"Aku akan terus berusaha menyembunyikannya karena akan sangat banyak yang menentangnya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melahirkannya."

Kali ini sebuah senyum penuh kasih terulas di bibir dokter Mark, Ia memandang Jongin dengan iba. "Kelak, kalau kau sudah sangat kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya, kau bisa ikut aku ke Dalas, istriku pasti senang kalau kau ikut dengan kami."

"Tentu saja, pada akhirnya aku akan mencarimu untuk membantu." Jongin tersenyum nakal membuat seluruh rasa kasihan yang di rasakan dokter Mark sirna begitu saja.

Jongin memang bukan seseorang yang suka menyimpan beban dihatinya berlama-lama.

"Kapan kau akan pindah, ku dengar dari Baekhyun-"

"Secepatnya, Baekhyun akan dipromosikan untuk menggantikanku. Tapi aku pastikan sebelum aku berangkat, kau harus sudah melewati trimester pertamamu dengan baik. Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke _flat_ ku, istriku sangat antusias mendengar cerita tentang dirimu."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati, Ia selalu berusaha untuk tidak sembarangan lagi dalam setiap gerakannya karena didalam dirinya sudah ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaganya.

Sebelum membuka pintu, Jongin memandangi Dokter Mark lagi dengan tatapan ragu. "Dokter, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ini agak memalukan, tapi gairahku sangat menggebu-gebu selama kehamilanku. Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada saat bercinta yang mengakibatkan kehamilanku yang sekarang. Apakah hal itu normal?"

"Ya, sangat normal. Biasanya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggu pada trimester awal karena semua gejala kehamilan yang menyakitkan, tapi karena gejala yang kau tunjukkan tidak semenderita wanita hamil lainnya aku rasa gairah yang menggebu-gebu bukan masalah yang signifikan selagi kau tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, akan lebih baik bila kau bertanya pada Baekhyun sebagai sesama wanita."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih, Dokter."

"Jaga Kandunganmu."

"Baiklah." Jongin membuka pintu ruang dokter dan hampir saja keluar saat Mark memanggil namanya.

"Jongin, hentikan ke biasaanmu menggunakan _high heels_ , untuk berjaga-jaga saja karena kandunganmu tidak begitu kuat."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin mengucapkan terima kasih. Sangat banyak terimakasih untuk Mark yang bukan hanya memeriksa kandunganya, tapi juga menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya untuk anak itu tetap bertahan hingga Ia dilahirkan, menyadarkan kalau Jongin seharusnya bahagia menjadi seorang _Eomma_ sedangkan tidak sedikit orang diluar sana tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatan yang biasa dilakukannya dan akhinya benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu. Kembali menyusuri loridor rumah sakit seorang diri dengan langkah pelan membuat Jongin membayangkan betapa bahagianya bila Sehun menemaninya. Betapa bahagianya bila rasa ketakutan dan kebingungan yang dirasakannya menemukan tempat untuk berbagi.

Tapi Jongin tidak mendapatkan itu dari _Appa_ janin yang di kandungnya dan dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh kecewa. Semua ini adalah pilihannya, pilihan untuk tidak memberi tahu Sehun keadaan yang sebenarnya karena Sehun pasti akan pergi jauh-jauh darinya.

Atau lebih buruk lagi, Laki-laki itu mungkin akan memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

Jongin tau dalam waktu dua atau tiga bulan lagi perut besarnya tidak bisa disembunyikan, maka mulai saat ini sampai hari itu tiba Ia akan berusaha menikmati keberadaan Sehun disampingnya. Meskipun begitu Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya meskipun Jongin sangat menginginkanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Jongin terbelalak, Oh Sehun berdiri dihadapannya secara mendadak, kedatangannya sangat tidak bisa diduga dan ini cukup membuat gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku? Baru mengunjungi Baekhyun, Ia meninggalkan sesuatu dan aku harus mengantarkannya. Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Menjenguk seseorang. Karena ini rumah sakit." Sehun tersenyum.

Ya, ini adalah rumah sakit dan orang bisa datang kemari dengan berbagai alasan. Apa yang sedang Jongin fikirkan sehingga dalam otaknya semua orang yang datang kemari dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Tunggu dulu." Sehun mengagkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada saat melihat Jongin hendak melangkah. "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku mau, belanja?" Jongin kemudian mengangkat bahunya karena Ia sendiri sedang meragukan tujuannya. Mungkin Ia hanya ingin pergi membeli sepatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menggantikan _high heel_ nya. Yang pasti Ia ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat untuk besok.

"Mau ku antar? Aku sudah selesai menjenguk temanku jadi ku fikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama."

Tentu saja. Jongin berteriak dalam hati. Dirinya sangat ingin bersama dengan Sehun tapi egonya melarang. Sehun boleh berada didekatnya tapi hanya sebagai orang yang biasa, cukup untuk sekedar bisa dilihat sebelum Ia pergi bersembunyi. Jongin tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan laki-laki itu karena terakhir kali Ia melakukannya, Ia mendapatkan akibat yang cukup membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

"Aku juga perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin di ganggu. Bagaimana dengan besok malam? Kau boleh datang ke _flat_ ku besok."

"Aku tidak yakin." Sehun terlihat sedih. "Minggu depan adalah natal dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Korea. _Eomma_ ku memintaku untuk pulang dan membawamu kesana. Bisakah kau ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa Ia memaksa Jongin seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Jongin selalu menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Sehun selalu berusaha mendekatinya dengan susah payah, Ia merindukan Jongin dengan sangat dan kerinduan itu sepertinya tidak akan terlarung dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa ikut bersamaku. Kau dan aku bertunangan kan?"

"Ya, sampai aku menemukan orang lain untuk menggantikanmu." Jongin mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga punya keluarga disini, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi, bersama Chanyeol."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan, _Marry cristmas_." Jongin meninggalkan Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku harap kau segera berubah fikiran." Bisik Sehun lirih.

Selalu ada perasaan yang seperti ini setiap kali Jongin bertindak seakan-akan Ia sedang tidak peduli. Sehun tidak mengerti kesalahan seperti apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin bersikap antipati meskipun tidak seratus persen.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 23**_

 _ **Good Bye Days**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin bersandar didinding yang berada diantara pintu _flat_ nya dan _flat_ Sehun. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kertas ukuran kecil berwarna biru langit.

Ia sedang menunggu Sehun pulang dan seharusnya sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di _flat_ nya bila besok pagi dirinya benar-benar akan pergi.

Suara langkah demi langkah menaiki anak tangga membuat jantung Jongin berdetak dalam ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia tau itu adalah Sehun, Jongin bisa melihat kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan semakin menjelas, wajah, leher, dada, pinggang, dan kaki. Oh Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Wajahnya yang semula terlihat lesu menjadi bersemangat saat melihat Jongin berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Besok jadi berangkat?"

"Kau mau ikut? Apakah kau berubah fikiran?"

Jongin menggeleng. Ia telihat manis dengan gaun tidurnya dan Ia memakainya untuk Sehun karena Sehun tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Begitu Sehun pulang setelah tahun baru, maka waktu mereka bertemu hanya tersisa beberapa minggu. Setelah trimester pertama kehamilannya berlalu, Ia akan ikut keluarga dokter Mark ke Dalas, setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir.

Semuanya sudah difikirkannya masak-masak. Dan disisa-sisa pertemuan mereka, Jongin akan sangat sibuk meskipun hanya untuk menggunakan gaun tidur.

Jongin memang tidak mungkin menggunakannya lagi karena perutnya akan membesar. Gadis itu menyentuh perutnya, untuk sekarang penampilannya belum banyak berubah tapi Ia tidak akan menjamin ini akan terus bertahan sampai tahun baru.

"Aku minta maaf, tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang positif. Aku mau menitipkan ini untuk _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ mu" Jongin memberikan tas kertas yang berada digenggamannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun meraihnya dan melihat isinya. "Biskuit. Kau buat sendiri?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sore ini aku berusaha membuatnya. Sampaikan salamku kepada mereka, katakan kepada orang tuamu aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi."

"Tidak, jangan begitu. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Lalu apakah kau membuatkannya juga untukku?"

"Tentu saja, juga ada disana." Jongin tersenyum. "Aku masuk dulu."

"Kau tidak ingin mengobrol lebih lama? Masuklah ke _flat_ ku."

Jongin menggeleng sambil mengucapkan maaf. Sejurus kemudian Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun nyaris saja terjatuh lemas dilantai. Kenapa interaksi mereka menjadi sekaku ini?

Jongin tadi sangat cantik dan alangkah indahnya bila dengan kecantikanya Jongin bisa menemaninya semalaman ini. Andai saja Jongin bisa ikut dengannya ke Seoul.

Sehun membuka pintu dan masuk ke _flat_ nya dengan perasaan kecewa. Sedangkan Jongin, perlahan-lahan Ia membuka pintu lagi dan memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar masuk ke _flat_ nya.

Setelah memastikannya, Ia kembali masuk kedalam _flat_ nya dan bersandar dibalik pintu sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia sangat merindukan Sehun dan itu nyaris saja tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Perasaan yang bisa saja semakin kuat karena Sehun akan benar-benar jauh dari pandangan matanya selama dua minggu atau lebih.

Seandainya bisa, Ia sangat ingin berada didalam flat Sehun dan memeluknya, meciumnya-

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?" Baekhyun berteriak dari ruang tengah sambil memandangnya.

Gadis itu meletakkan segelas susu diatas meja. Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan televisi. Untuk seorang dokter, Baekhyun terlalu santai dan Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menghibur diri, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang selalu membawa pekerjaan kerumah.

"Ini susu untukmu. Mulai malam ini rajin-rajinlah minum susu ini untuk kesehatanmu dan juga calon bayimu itu. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa buat sendiri kan? Aturan pakai bisa kau baca di kalengnya dan kaleng itu aku letakkan dilemari dapur."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Memang cukup memakan waktu, tapi Jongin bisa menghabiskannya. Hal yang terbilang luar biasa untuk seseorang yang tidak begitu menyukai susu.

"Wah, kalau begini berat badanku dengan gampangnya bisa naik."

"Kalau berat badanmu tidak naik itu artinya bahaya. Seorang _Eomma_ harus memaklumi peningkatan berat badan yang akan terus bertambah sesuai dengan usia kandungannya." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan _Oppa_? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kepadanya kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Percuma. Ia tidak akan peduli. Begitu Ia tau aku sedang mengandung, Ia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Karena itu kau berfikir untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Bagaimana dengan _Eomma_ mu? Keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu?"

Jongin menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan ku tinggalkan. Keluargaku, kurasa tidak akan ku beri tau sampai anakku cukup kuat untuk kubawa kembali ke London. Kalau aku datang kesana dalam keadaan hamil, _Eomma_ ku pasti memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku akan melakukan perjalanan kerja ke Dalas. Soal pekerjaan, aku masih memikirkannya."

Baekhyun mematikan televisinya lalu memandang Jongin dengan pandangan yang sangat iba. Gadis itu tidak pernah suka menunjukkan kesedihannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Jongin bersedih kecuali hari itu saat dirinya pulang kerumah dan menangis sampai pagi. Kejadian itu bahkan lebih memilukan bila di bandingkan dengan saat-saat Ia tau kalau ada sebuah nyawa dalam perutnya.

"Coba ceritakan padaku. Kau mencintai Sehun?"

Jongin angkat bahu. "Aku kira aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk dinamai cinta."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pada malam kalian bercinta? Setidaknya kau bercinta dengan orang yang kau suka, seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan."

"Aku bahagia, demi Tuhan. Pada awalnya aku sangat bahagia, aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun saat itu aku kesakitan dan dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, Ia memintaku meminum kapsul, sejenis obat perangsang. Pada awalnya aku melakukannya karena ku fikir, Ia hanya takut aku jatuh sakit atau malah pingsan saat Ia sedang menikmati semuanya. Tapi saat Ia memintaku melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, rasa kecewa muncul. Semalaman, aku mengira kalau Ia benar-benar menginginkanku, tapi saat itu semuanya runtuh, sangat sakit saat menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku."

"Kau yakin akan melahirkan anaknya? Anak itu pada akhirnya akan selalu mengingatkanmu kepada _Appa_ nya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Kekecewaanku karena menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku, juga hanya tubuhku yang menarik untuknya membuatku melawan kata hati untuk berdekatan dengannya, aku selalu menjauhinya tanpa sadar dan aku juga takut itu akan terjadi kepada anaknya. Aku takut kalau nantinya kekecewaan kepada _Appa_ nya berlanjut dan membuat bayiku menderita karena tersakiti oleh _Eomma_ nya sendiri. Tapi hari itu, saat Mark menyarankan aku untuk melihat bayiku, saat aku bisa memandangnya meskipun hanya gumpalan belaka, aku merasa Ia hidup. Setiap aku menyentuh perutku, aku merasa Ia begerak." Jongin menitikkan air mata, Ia tau kalau ucapannya terdengar sangat mengada-ngada.

Janin itu tidak mungkin bergerak di usia kandungan yang baru dua bulan. Tapi Ia benar-benar merasakannya, benar benar merasakan keharuan seorang _Eomma_ karena ada keajaiban tumbuh dalam dirinya.

Baekhyun menghapus air mata Jongin dengan lembut. Jongin tidak sedang bersedih, gadis itu sedang bahagia dan Baekhyun juga sangat bahagia mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia adalah hadiah natal untukmu. Karena kau sudah bersikap sebagai anak yang baik selama ini."

"Ya, hadiah yang sangat luar biasa." Jongin menyentuh perutnya kembali dan membelainya lembut.

"Kau akan datang ke Dalas untuk menjengukku, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku akan ada disaat kelahirannya. Anak pertamamu, hanya aku yang boleh menyambutnya, aku akan mengucapkan ' _welcome dear'_ kepadanya. Suaraku adalah satu-satunya suara pertama yang boleh didengarnya."

"Oke, Baiklah kalau begitu." Jongin menyeka pipinya lagi meskipun Baekhyun sudah menghapus airmatanya. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak basah.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur. Tidak ada lagi kata bergadang karena itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan bayimu. Kalau tidak kau lakukan sekarang, aku pastikan insomnia akan mengganggumu selama berbulan-bulan kedepan."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 24**_

 _ **Sweet Biscuit, Sweet Expectation**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun menanti dengan sabar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan di tumpanginya sampai ke Korea. Lagi-lagi Ia berharap kalau Jongin hadir utuk menyertainya menemui keluarga besarnya di Busan.

Ia mengambil sebuah kotak plastik berwarna merah dengan tulisan _Marry Cristmas_ diiringi dengan namanya, Oh Sehun.

Natal masih beberapa hari lagi, tapi Sehun sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membukanya. Ia menarik pita merah yang mengikat kuat lalu membuka tutupnya. Beberapa buah biskuit coklat berbentuk kaki-kaki bayi membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak akan tega untuk menyantap ini.

"Astaga, lucunya." Chanyeol ikut memandangi biskuit itu dengan senyum gemas. "Ini apa?"

"Biskuit natal dari Jongin."

"Dia membuat ini? Ia seperti sedang mengatakan kepadamu kalau seorang bayi lucu akan menyatukan kalian berdua."

Sehun tidak yakin. Seorang bayi kecil? "Dia bahkan selalu menjauh dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa punya bayi kecil?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau itu bayi kalian. Bodoh." Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

"Katakan padaku, apakah kau dan Ia sudah melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa Ia bisa berfikir seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tau? Kau jangan cemburu ya? Aku sudah bercinta dengannya dan malam itu akan jadi malam yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidupku."

Chanyeol tercekat. Kapan? Kenapa Jongin tidak pernah bercerita apaapa? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan keanehan apa-apa selama di kantor. Ia kecewa, tapi Jongin mungkin tidak merasa kecewa dengan itu. Buktinya Kim Jongin tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai masalah dan tidak menceritakan masalah itu kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan Ia hamil waktu itu?"

Sehun angkat bahu. "Aku tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi dan malam itu kami mengulanginya berkali-kali. Saat itu aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Beberapa hari kemudian Ia bilang kalau dirinya tidak mungkin hamil karena Jongin datang bulan dan aku lega. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali itu, seandainya bisa aku ingin Ia tidak pernah datang bulan dan benar-benar mengandung anakku. Tapi sejak malam itu, Ia bahkan tidak suka berbicara lama denganku."

"Dia kecewa?"

"Chanyeol, Ia bahkan tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaan apa-apa. Ia bertindak seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan keberadaanku, bosan melihatku, bosan mendengar suaraku."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Ia tidak memutuskan pertunangan kalian saja? Kau terlalu pesimis."

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Chanyeol tersentak, megatakan apa?

"Kim Jongin sudah memutuskan pertunangannya denganku, tapi aku menolak. Ia menerima penolakanku dan mengikuti ideku untuk tetap bertunangan agar Ia tidak perlu takut menjalani _miai_ dan agar aku tidak perlu menjalin komitmen dengan siapa-siapa. Tapi pertunangan itu akan putus jika Ia menemukan laki-laki lain. Itu katanya."

Chanyeol memegang kepalanya. Ternyata Ia sangat banyak ketinggalan berita dan tidak ada seorangpun di antara keduanya yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Chanyeol sangat kecewa benar-benar kecewa.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi bila seandainya, Jongin memang benar-benar mengandung bayimu? Tadi kau bilang dirimu sangat berharap kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya setelah malam itu kan?"

Sehun mematung. Apa yang akan Ia lakukan? Mengapa Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Entahlah, Lupakan saja kata-kataku yang itu. Kalaupun Ia memang sedang mengandung anakku, aku tidak akan tau harus melakukan hal yang seperti apa. Aku belum siap."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 25**_

 _ **Fish 'n Chips, Saint James, Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Seharusnya Sehun sudah kembali dari Korea, tapi Chanyeol yang datang lebih dulu dan mengatakan kalau Sehun memperpanjang liburnya beberapa hari lagi.

Jongin berusaha untuk tidak kecewa meskipun pada kenyataanya Ia sangat kecewa karena Sehun mengurangi frekwensi pertemuan mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan karena Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa.

Dalam beberapa hari ini, Jongin akan segera mengajukkan surat pengunduran diri karena Ia akan segera pergi. Tuan Tatou juga sudah mengetahui rencananya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masih tidak menyetujui keinginannya hingga sekarang, bosnya itu malah lebih setuju untuk memberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup selama sebulan.

Seandainya sebulan saja cukup, Jongin tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi muncul kembali setelah satu bulan dengan perut yang membesar malah akan memancing keributan.

Jongin mendesah, seandainya tuan Tatou masih ngotot untuk menolak pengunduran dirinya, Ia akan memilih untuk melarikan diri tanpa kabar apa-apa.

Belakangan Jongin bahkan praktis tidak pernah berlari dan berjalan cepat seperti yang biasa di lakukannya. Sebisa mungkin Ia menghindari gerakan-gerakan berbahaya, melepaskan _high heels_ yang sangat disukainya dan juga berhenti menggunakan padu padan _Camisole_ dan _blazer_ , Jongin lebih suka menggunakan kemeja untuk pegi bekerja dan kemeja itu dibiarkan keluar untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dimana hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya.

Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat, tapi jam pulang kerja juga belum datang. Kantor sudah sangat membosankan dan melelahkan untuk hari ini, terlebih setelah mendapat penolakan dari tuan Tatou untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya ingin lari saja dan tidak datang lagi.

Jongin berdehem, Ia pasti akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kau sedang menghitung langkah? Kenapa jalanmu lamban sekali belakangan ini?" Chanyeol mensejajarkan diri dengan Jongin, Ia berhasil membuat Jongin tersenyum karena berusaha mengikuti langkahlangkah lambatnya.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, jadi harus jaga kesehatan."

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit?" Jongin tidak yakin. Ia sangat bahagia dengan semua yang didapatnya meskipun Baekhyun selalu menganggapnya menyembunyikan tekanan-tekanan yang mungkin dimilikinya.

Tapi Ia juga tidak bisa di bilang sehat karena kehamilannya membuat tubuhnya lebih lemah dan sangat mudah merasa lelah. "Mungkin seperti itulah. Aku mudah lelah, jadi Mark melarangku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat."

"Mark? Siapa Mark?"

"Kau fikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa mengatur tindakanku kecuali dokter? Mark adalah dokter yang selalu peduli denganku."

"Sepeduli apa? Hati-hati dengan laki-laki. Ia berbuat baik bisa jadi karena ada maunya. Mungkin Ia menyukaimu?"

Jongin tertawa. Jelas saja Mark tidak begitu, Mark hanya hidup berdua dengan istrinya dan istrinya juga sama baiknya dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa kali, Jongin berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya di Waterloo. Mark peduli pada Jongin karena Ia sedang mengkonselingi seorang _Eomma_ muda yang pernah memiliki keinginan besar untuk menyingkirkan janin dalam kandungannya. Sedangkan istrinya belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak setelah lima belas tahun menikah.

"Dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku akan membencimu dengan mudah." Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa.

"Kau mau kemana? Ada janji dengan Klien?"

"Aku mau membeli _fish 'n chips_ lalu berjalan santai di saint James Park."

"Kau mau bolos kerja? Sekarang bukan jam pulang kantor."

"Kau mau ikut?" Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu memutar wajahnya menghadap Chanyeol yang tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran Jongin.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu _fish 'n chips_. Kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol."

Chanyeol memandangi jam tangannya lama, lalu mengangkat wajahnya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan jemput mobilku."

"Jalan kaki saja."

"Apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Saint James tidak jauh kan? Kita bisa jalan kaki dengan santai menuju kesana."

"Tapi katanya Mark melarangmu mengerjakan hal yang beratberat."

"Iya, Mark juga tidak melarangku untuk olah raga, Ia menyaranku jalan kaki sebagai pilihan olahraga yang harus ku jalani. Kau tau, kan? Aku ini tidak suka olah raga."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol menyetujuinya. Ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan mobil. Tapi setidaknya bisa memiliki kesempatan yang cukup untuk menemani Jongin sudah membuatnya gembira.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Saint James, Chanyeol tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat kelakuan anehnya, Jongin berubah menjadi seorang yang periang dan keceriaanya merasuki siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya.

Bahkan gadis itu beberapa kali menyapa Ibu-ibu yang membawa anaknya jalan-jalan. Ia sedang menyukai anak-anak.

"Kau ingin punya anak?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Kau senang sekali melihat anak kecil."

"Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Kau akan punya anak dari Sehun."

Chanyeol berhenti bergerak saat Jongin menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Chanyeol heran. Chanyeol terkejut dengan reaksi yang di berikannya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau toko _fish 'n chips_ sudah lewat? Kau tunggu disini, biar aku kembali lagi." Jongin berbalik berjalan menuju toko yang khusus menjual _Fish 'n Chips_ yang tidak begitu jauh terlewat di belakang mereka.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum. Semula Ia mengira Jongin terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tapi ternyata gadis itu lebih terkejut karena menyadari toko _fish 'n chips_ sudah terlewati. Ia sangat ingin makan _Fish 'n Chips_? Bisik Chanyeol kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi dering ponsel mengejutkan Chanyeol. Ia mengankat ponsel yang diraih dari saku jasnya, dari Sehun. " _Yeoboseyo_ , ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol galak.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mengganggu? Aku sedang berada di kantormu dan kau tidak ada. Kau kemana?"

"Aku sedang berkencan, makan _Fish 'n Chips_ sambil mengelilingi Saint James Park dengan seorang gadis. Kau sangat mengganggu kencan romantisku."

Sehun tertawa keras. "Tinggalkan gadis itu, segeralah kesini. Aku mau masuk ke _flat_ ku dan kuncinya tergantung dikunci mobilmu, kan?"

"Tinggalkan?" Chanyeol mendesis. "Enak saja sembarangan bicara. Kau seperti tidak kenal Kim Jongin saja, Ia akan marah besar kalau aku melakukan hal gila seperti itu."

"Jongin? Maksudmu Venusku? Ia sedang bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkhianat dengan mengencani calon adik iparmu. Kau tunggu disana, aku akan menyusul." Sehun menutup telponnya.

Chanyeol tertawa. Ia tau kalau Sehun sangat ingin bertemu dengan Jongin, laki-laki itu bahkan melarang siapun menyentuh biskuit pemberian Jongin dan biskuit itu hanya akan dipandanginya selama seharian.

Kakak perempuannya mengeluhkan tingkah Sehun yang tak biasa tapi menyenangkan orang tuanya. Merindukan Jongin berarti mengharapkannya. Meskipun berat, Chanyeol juga senang melihat Sehun bahagia.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Jongin yang menyodorkan sebungkus _fish 'n chips_ kepadanya. Ia meraihnya dengan senang hati. "Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kita akan makan ini sambil berjalan?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Aku sudah lelah, kalau kesana bagaimana?"

Chanyeol memandang lokasi yang di tunjuk oleh Jongin, sebuah tanah yang dipenuhi dengan salju putih yang mulai menipis. Hari ini cukup kering dan duduk diatas bangku taman itu mungkin akan lebih nyaman dibandingkan berjalan kaki diudara dingin.

Setelah memberi anggukan, Chanyeol mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan kearah yang di inginkannya dan duduk dibangku taman yang kosong. Mereka mulai membuka _Fish 'n chips_ nya dan Jongin makan dengan sangat lahap.

Ia menghabiskan _Fish 'n chips_ miliknya dalam sekejap.

"Lihatlah, kau seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan." Suara Chanyeol terdengar agak mengejek.

Tapi sepertinya, Jongin tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang agak berminyak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan bahagia. "Aku semalaman memikirkan ini. Duduk disini sambil makan _fish 'n chips_. Aku kira aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani."

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi, lalu menyodorkan _fish 'n chips_ nya. "Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak. Itu untukmu, makanlah. Aku tidak begitu suka _fish 'n chips_. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan _fish 'n chips_ di tempat seperti ini."

"Kau tidak sedang merindukan Sehun kan?" Chanyeol mulai menyantap _fish 'n chips_ nya perlahan-lahan. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya, kenapa tidak temui saja dia?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak ada hubungannya antara Saint James, _fish 'n chips_ dan Oh Sehun."

"Memang. Tapi kau berusaha menghindari semua pembicaraan tentangnya. Beberapa hari ini, tadi juga saat kita melewati toko _fish 'n chips_. Kalian berdua kelihatannya saling menginginkan. Aku fikir aku akan cemburu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kalian berdua sangat serasi dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah memutuskan pertunangan kalian lagi."

Jongin mendesah wajahnya yang kemerahan mendadak kehilangan keceriaanya. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku fikir pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang akan segera datang lebih menarik."

"Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang seperti apa?"

"Jika aku ingin menyambut kedatangan musim semi di suatu tempat. Dimana tempat yang bagus ya? Udara musim semi konon bisa menghilangkan _stress_."

"Memangnya kau sedang _stress_?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa yang tau itu akan segera terjadi. _Botany Bay_ bagus tidak? Musim semi di daerah pertanian pasti lebih indah."

"Bagaimana kalau di Costwold, disana juga ada pertanian kan? Kalau kau ingin liburan, disana pilihan yang tepat, sarana umum cukup lengkap jadi kalau kekurangan sesuatu, tidak perlu mencari terlalu jauh. Sewa vila di Dust Stable juga tidak begitu mahal. Tapi demi kepuasan mahal juga bukan masalah." Chanyeol menoleh tanpa sengaja kepada Jongin dan ternyata gadis itu sedang menatapnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau makan saja dulu baru bicara."

Chanyeol melirik _Fish 'n chips_ nya yang masih sangat banyak. Padahal Ia merasa sudah makan cukup banyak.

Makanan ini akan segera dingin jika tidak segera dihabiskan. Jadi, Chanyeol setuju untuk menghabiskan _Fish 'n chips_ nya tanpa bicara. Sesekali Ia memandangi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka sambil terus menyantap _fish 'n chips_ nya hingga benar-benar habis.

Chanyeol memutar kepalanya mencari tong sampah dan tanpa disengaja matanya melihat Jongin duduk dengan khusuk. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan wajahnya tenggelam disana. Ia membuat kepalanya nyaman dengan kedua lengannya. Tidur?

"Jongin, kau sedang tidur? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" Chanyeol berujar lirih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Kau pulang saja duluan. Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku berlama-lama. Aku masih akan terus disini dalam waktu yang lama." Jongin bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Mungkin Jongin tadi memang tertidur lalu terbangun oleh suara Chanyeol.

Jika saja Ia tidak melihat Sehun dari kejauhan, Chanyeol tidak akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Tapi keberadaan Sehun bisa membuatnya kembali kekantor dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Pasti sudah kembali tidur.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Sehun. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesal untuk menyerangnya, tapi hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa sekuat yang Ia bisa.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa cemburu seumur hidupnya. Ini pasti kali pertama. "Kau jangan marah padaku. Ia yang memaksaku menemaninya makan _fish 'n chips_ di Saint James." Chanyeol membela diri sebelum Sehun menghajarnya. "Pergilah kesana, temani dia. Venusmu sedang tidur. Ia bilang, belakangan ini Ia sangat mudah merasa lelah."

Chanyeol pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk membalas semua ucapannya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang meringkuk diatas bangku taman dari kejauhan. Melihat Jongin yang seperti itu, etah mengapa Sehun dirasuki rasa sepi yang dahsyat. Siapa yang kesepian? Dirinya? Atau Kim Jongin yang sedang terlelap disana? Sehun melangkah perlahan-lahan dan duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Ia melihat jari Jongin yang masih menggunakan cincin pemberiannya dan hatinya bersorak.

Sehun mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala Jongin dan membelainya beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata sehingga Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana.

Sedetik mata mereka beradu pandang tapi Jongin segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali melihatku selalu naik darah? Salahku apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengatur suaranya agar lebih pelan dan sopan. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung."

"Aku baru saja pulang. Seharusnya disambut dengan senyum." Sehun masih kesal dengan respon yang didapatnya dari Jongin. " _Eomma_ ku sangat senang dengan biskuitmu. Ia bilang rasanya enak."

Wajah penuh kekesalan Jongin tiba-tiba di hiasi senyum senang. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Lumayan." Sehun berbohong. Ia bahkan belum memakannya sampai saat ini. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi Ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Kim Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sehun benar-benar terpaku. Apakah Ia harus mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak seincipun?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Jongin, kau sedang tidur? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" Chanyeol berujar lirih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Kau pulang saja duluan. Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku berlama-lama. Aku masih akan terus disini dalam waktu yang lama." Jongin bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Mungkin Jongin tadi memang tertidur lalu terbangun oleh suara Chanyeol.

Jika saja Ia tidak melihat Sehun dari kejauhan, Chanyeol tidak akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja. Tapi keberadaan Sehun bisa membuatnya kembali kekantor dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

Jongin tidak menjawab. Pasti sudah kembali tidur.

Chanyeol berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Sehun. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesal untuk menyerangnya, tapi hal itu malah membuat Chanyeol ingin tertawa sekuat yang Ia bisa.

Sehun tidak pernah merasa cemburu seumur hidupnya. Ini pasti kali pertama. "Kau jangan marah padaku. Ia yang memaksaku menemaninya makan _fish 'n chips_ di Saint James." Chanyeol membela diri sebelum Sehun menghajarnya. "Pergilah kesana, temani dia. Venusmu sedang tidur. Ia bilang, belakangan ini Ia sangat mudah merasa lelah."

Chanyeol pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk membalas semua ucapannya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang meringkuk diatas bangku taman dari kejauhan. Melihat Jongin yang seperti itu, etah mengapa Sehun dirasuki rasa sepi yang dahsyat. Siapa yang kesepian? Dirinya? Atau Kim Jongin yang sedang terlelap disana? Sehun melangkah perlahan-lahan dan duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Ia melihat jari Jongin yang masih menggunakan cincin pemberiannya dan hatinya bersorak.

Sehun mendekatkan tangannya ke kepala Jongin dan membelainya beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata sehingga Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana.

Sedetik mata mereka beradu pandang tapi Jongin segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin dengan suara sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali melihatku selalu naik darah? Salahku apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas dan mengatur suaranya agar lebih pelan dan sopan. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung."

"Aku baru saja pulang. Seharusnya disambut dengan senyum." Sehun masih kesal dengan respon yang didapatnya dari Jongin. " _Eomma_ ku sangat senang dengan biskuitmu. Ia bilang rasanya enak."

Wajah penuh kekesalan Jongin tiba-tiba di hiasi senyum senang. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Lumayan." Sehun berbohong. Ia bahkan belum memakannya sampai saat ini. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi Ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Kim Jongin sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Sehun benar-benar terpaku. Apakah Ia harus mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak seincipun?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 26**_

 _ **Finnally, Some One Know it.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku sudah bilang, kau boleh ambil cuti tapi jangan berhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku melepas seseorang yang kompeten sepertimu?" Tuan Tatou masih berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah Jongin yang berdiri dihadapan meja kerjanya.

Tentu saja sangat berat untuk melepas seorang pengacara yang konsisten dan selalu tepat waktu. Kim Jongin bahkan tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaanya walaupun Ia sering tidak berada di tempat.

Jongin kecewa. Ini ketiga kalinya Ia membawa sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi surat pengunduran dirinya dan ketiga kalinya juga Ia di tolak. Apakah Ia memang harus melarikan diri seperti yang pernah di rencanakannya? Entahlah, Ia benar-benar sedang bingung.

"Tapi sebulan sama sekali tidak cukup. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu selama setahun."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau kerjakan sampai kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu? Kau ingin bekerja dikantor pengacara lain? Ada tawaran yang lebih baik dari semua yang sudah ku berikan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Percayalah, jika nanti aku berniat menjadi pengacara lagi, aku pastikan aku akan kemari dan menemuimu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang panjang."

"Apa itu sejenis penyembuhan kanker?" Suara tuan Tatou sedikit mereda. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tida ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suaranya selain mereka berdua. "Chanyeol bilang kau sedang sakit."

Jongin angkat bahu, bukan itu alasannya ingin mengundurkan diri tapi seandainya hanya itu yang bisa di terima tuan Tatou.

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, tapi aku sudah memeriksanya dan ada sesuatu yang asing ditubuhku, tapi tidak bisa dibilang sangat asing tuan, sudah dua bulan setengah dan mau tidak mau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk menjaga kesehatan, meminum banyak vitamin, aku bahkan harus merubah pola hidup, tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagiku. Karena itu, Aku mohon-"

"Astaga, aku rasa itu sejenis tumor." Tuan Tatou berseru. Ia memandangi Jongin sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah Aku terima pengunduran dirimu. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa ketika mendengar kau bekerja dikantor yang lain dengan profesi sama. Aku tidak akan merelakannya, kecuali kalau kau berada diluar negri tentunya."

"Terima kasih."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mau melihatmu ada dikantor ini sampai satu tahun kedepan."

Jongin tersenyum. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Jongin berada diluar ruangan tuan Tatou dan pintu tertutup.

Sakit? Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin, Tapi Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Tuan Tatou percaya kalau anak yang aku kandung adalah tumor." Jongin akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, tapi hanya sementara karena tawa itu langsung memudar saat menyadari kalau yang bertanya adalah Chanyeol.

Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan karena sudah kelepasan berbicara.

"Anak? Kau-"

"Maaf aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu."

Untuk sementara waktu Chanyeol terpaku di tempatnya, tapi sesegera mungkin Ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua indranya dan menyusul Jongin yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan keluar lagi dari sana dengan membawa tas kesayangannya.

Chanyeol tetap berusaha mengejar Jongin yang terus menghindar, tapi Jongin tidak bisa bergerak cepat dan akhirnya Chanyeol tau alasannya.

"Kau hamil? Benarkah?" Chanyeol masih berusaha mencari tau, Ia terus berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kim Jongin yang kelihatannya sedang merasa tidak enak dan salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Menunggu waktu yang tepat atau memang tidak akan menceritakannya sama sekali?"

Jongin berhenti melangkah. Lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyesal. "Maafkan aku, berat untukku menceritakan hal ini-"

"Siapa _Appa_ nya?" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Jongin. Ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan permohonan maaf apa-apa, yang dibutuhkannya adalah Jongin mengakui siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepadanya, siapa yang sehausnya bertanggung jawab.

Tapi Jongin tidak menjawab, gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kenapa? Sehun orangnya?" Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa Ia berfikir kalau Sehun orangnya? Sehun pernah mengakui kalau Ia sudah bercinta dengan Jongin dan saat itu Sehun mngaku kalau Jongin tidak hamil. Tapi Bukankah Jongin memberikan biskuit berbentuk kaki bayi kepada Sehun?

"Kau membohongi Sehun? Ia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadamu setelah kalian bercinta."

"Kau." Jongin mendadak gugup. "Kau tau darimana kalau aku dan dia-" Jongin tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dibeberapa anak tangga yang berada didepan pintu kantor.

"Aku juga baru tau beberapa minggu yang lalu. Saat itu, usia kandunganku sudah hampir dua bulan. Aku juga sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkannya, tapi aku tidak tega."

Chanyeol mereda, Ia duduk disebelah Jongin masih dengan wajah yang _shock_.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya?"

"Karena Ia tidak akan menerimanya."

Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun dibandara pada waktu Chanyeol melihat biskuit natal pemberian Jongin untuknya. Sehun membutuhkan Jongin, tapi Ia sulit untuk berkomitment. Kehadiran anak itu pasti sangat mengganggunya dan itu bisa membuatnya menjauhi Jongin.

Tidak, Sehun mungkin akan tetap mempertahankan Jongin untuk terus berada disisinya tapi Jongin harus menyingkirkan bayinya. Seorang wanita pernah hampir bunuh diri karena Sehun melakukan hal itu dulu, dan tidak ada jaminan kalau Sehun tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kali ini.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melahirkannya?"

"Ya, aku harus bersusah payah menyembunyikannya dari _Appa_ nya, padahal aku sangat ingin berada dekat dengan Sehun. Selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Sehun yang hanya mempedulikan gairahnya, aku bahkan memutuskan pertunangan karena itu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya dan aku tau betapa menderitanya Ia waktu itu." Jongin mendesah tidak seharusnya Ia menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada Chanyeol. Ia berharap Chanyeol tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Jongin bernafas lega karena Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan pembahasan anehnya tentang gairah. "Entahlah. Sekarang yang pasti aku harus kerumah Mark karena istrinya mengundangku untuk makan malam."

"Kalau begitu aku antar."

"Tidak usah, aku masih bisa pergi sendiri."

"Jangan pernah menolak. Kau sudah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan semua ini, aku menyerahkan gadis yang kusukai kepada sepupuku yang berengsek. Sekarang kau tau bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui dirimu akan disia-siakan dengan sebuah beban?"

Apa? Chanyeol menyukai…siapa?

Jongin terperangah. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu disaat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang? Seandainnya Chanyeol mengatakan itu sejak dulu, Jongin pasti sudah menjauh dari Sehun sebelum semua hal ini terjadi.

Tapi Jongin tidak merasa kecewa, tidak merasa menyesal. Yang Ia rasakan hanya sebuah perasaan ingin tau yang sangat besar kenapa Chanyeol tidak mengusahakannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Maksudku kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun yang datang bersama _Appa_ mu? Kalau kata-katamu ini benar, kenapa bukan kau yang-"

"Karena aku terlalu takut." Chanyeol berhenti bicara sejenak dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang. "Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku dan Sehun adalah orang yang sama. Aku takut berkomitmen, terlebih saat aku tau kalau aku harus melakukannya diusiaku yang sekarang dan dengan orang sekaku dirimu."

Jongin terdiam. Ia sangat kaku, ya dulu Jongin memang orang yang begitu dan Sehun juga pernah mengatakannya. Ia bukan orang yang menarik untuk laki-laki manapun dan saat itu Ia juga menyadarinya. Karena itu Jongin mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar Chanyeol bisa tertarik kepadanya. Sayangnya Oh Sehun yang melihatnya dan Oh Sehun yang menikmatinya.

Astaga, Jongin tidak menyangka semuanya ternyata seperti ini. Tidak menyangka kalau perhatian Chanyeol selama ini bukan perhatian seorang saudara seperti yang pernah di katakannya.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum yang di usahakan dengan susah payah. "Sudahlah, semuanya sudah lewat dan aku tidak menyesali apa-apa, aku tidak menyesali satupun kejadian yang terjadi karena ini. Aku juga tidak menyesali kehamilanku. Aku ingin mengugurkannya pada waktu itu juga bukan karena aku menyesal, kau jangan salah sangka."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Jongin dengan serius. Jongin memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesal.

"Aku cuma takut Ia menderita karena sangat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Mark menyadarkanku kalau cukup aku saja yang menginginkannya, maka Ia akan terlahir dengan bahagia." Mata Jongin berkaca-kaca, Ia selalu dipenuhi emosi yang tidak menentu setiap kali membicarakan janin dalam kandungannya.

Setetes air mata jatuh dan dengan cepat Ia menyekanya. "Maaf, secara hormonal, aku sangat kacau, jadi aku seringkali bersikap emosional seperti ini. Jadi kau tetap mau mengantarku?"

"Aku-" Chanyeol terdiam menahan kata-katanya, Ia ingin bertanggung jawab pada Jongin, Ia akan menikahi Jongin dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Chanyeol ragu, Ia tidak yakin bisa menerima anak itu.

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu jangan khawatir."

Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia dan Chanyeol dalam waktu singkat sudah berada didalam mobil dan menjalani sebuah perjalanan yang terasa sangat panjang karena tidak ada satupun diantara mereka berdua yang bicara.

Jongin keluar dari mobil dalam jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari lingkungan _apartement_ dimana Mark adalah penyewa salah satunya. Chanyeol pada awalnya menolak tapi Jongin memaksa dengan alasan Ia harus lebih banyak berolah raga dan satu-satunya olah raga yang bisa di lakukannya hanya jalan kaki.

Mengingat sulitnya bagi Jongin menyenggangkan waktu untuk itu, Ia harus berusaha mengakali olah raga disela-sela pekerjaannya. Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menerima meskipun dengan berat hati.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 27**_

 _ **Retaliation of Goddess Passion**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Mungkin setelah ini Jongin harus menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, mengetahui kenyataan ini malah membuat perasaanya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman.

Tapi bukankah Ia memang tidak perlu khawatir? Jongin sudah mengundurkan diri hari ini dan mulai besok hingga minggu depan adalah waktu-waktu untuk bersantai dirumah sambil mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke Dalas.

Jongin merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering, ponsel Sehun.

Ia menghela nafas karena dengan berat hati belakangan ini Jongin menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungi Mark. Setelah ini Ia akan meminta Mark untuk menelpon ke _flat_ saja jika ada perlu, dan sebelum pergi Ia sudah harus mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada pemiliknya.

Jongin menganggkatnya, Elise, istri Mark. "Hallo _dear_ , kau sudah sampai dimana sekarang?" Elise berbicara dengan logat Irlandia yang kental.

Jongin sanga suka dengan cara bicara wanita itu sejak Mark memperkenalkan mereka. "Aku sudah berada di bawah, tapi aku tidak bisa lama."

"Itu biar kita bicarakan nanti saja, sekarang cepatlah naik karena makanan-makanan buatanku sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah." Jongin menjawab lemah. Langkah demi langakah terus di jalaninya menuju latai delapan kawasan _apartemen_ mewah itu.

Selalu begini, Elise sangat antusias terhadap kehamilan Jongin dan tidak seharipun dilewatinya tanpa mengawasi segala hal menyangkut asupan gizi saat makan siang. Setiap jam makan siang, mendadak Jongin dikenakan kewajiban untuk menyantap semua masakan sehat ala Elise dan itu sudah berhasil membuat berat badannya naik beberapa kilo.

Sebenarnya Jongin sendiri merasa bahagia karena sangat banyak orang yang mempedulikannya, tapi meskipun begitu Ia tetap merasa tidak enak dan merepotkan banyak orang.

Jongin menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu _lift_ terbuka. Mulai sekarang, Ia harus membiasakan diri untuk itu karena saat di Dalas nanti Elise dan Mark adalah keluarganya yang baru.

Sebuah dentingan halus membuat Jongin kembali kedunia nyata, _lift_ benar-benar terbuka dan dirinya harus berebutan dengan beberapa orang untuk masuk. Kelihatannya hari ini sangat banyak pendatang, entah dari luar atau memang penghuni gedung ini juga. Yang pasti orang-orang itu menyesaki _lift_ sehingga Jongin harus terdesak kesudut.

Seseorang lagi masuk, seseorang yang sangat Jongin kenal dan orang itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat kearah Jongin. Oh Sehun seharusnya berdiri dibarisan paling depan, tapi Ia memilih untuk menyeruak kerumunan berdiri disebelah Jongin. Ia sudah berhasil membuat gadis itu tidak tenang.

"Kau disini sedang apa?" Sehun bersuara tanpa melirik ke Jongin.

Tapi Jongin memandangnya, memandang dengan penuh harap, entah mengapa. Gadis itu berusaha melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, kearah pintu lift yang tertutup perlahan-lahan. "Aku ada janji."

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu tau? Ini urusanku dan aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, jadi sekarang diamlah." Kim Jongin selalu dingin seperti ini, entah sampai kapan.

Sayangnya, apapun yang Jongin lakukan malah membuat Sehun semakin merindukannya. Sehun meridukan Jongin, sangat. Tapi seperti apa reaksi Jongin bila Ia mengetahui perasaan rindu Sehun kali ini? Gadis itu pasti akan marah atau menamparnya.

Sehun memandangi Jongin agak lama, Ia terlihat berbeda tapi Sehun masih belum bisa menangkap perbedaanya. Masih dengan gayanya yang biasa, _make up_ tipis, rambut yang dikuncir rapi, kemeja sutra berlengan panjang dan rok pensil selututnya. Gaya orang kantoran pada umumnya. Apakah itu yang membuatnya berbeda?

Sehun memandang sepatu yang Jongin kenakan, sepatu beludru lancip dan berhak datar. Sehun tersenyum pahit, Jongin tidak mungkin berubah hanya karena sepatu. Di wajahnya ada binaran yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Binaran itu ada karena apa? Kim Jongin tidak pernah secemerlang itu sebelumnya.

Mata Sehun menatap sesuatu. Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri didepannya mengulurkan tangan menelurusuri mantel yang tersampir dilengan Jongin. Ia sudah tau kalau laki-laki maniak seperti ini sangat suka beraksi ditempat ramai dan sempit. Ia akan menyentuh wanita yang ada di sekitarnya dan kemudian berpura-pura tidak tau. Yang pasti, siapapun yang berada di posisi Sehun sekarang adalah orang yang memiliki keuntungan maupun kesialan.

Keuntungan bila Ia bisa menangkap gerakan tangan cepat laki-laki itu dan kesialan bila semua gerakan laki-laki maniak itu tidak tertangkap maka tuduhan akan beralih kepadanya. Apapun yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan, Sehun tidak aka pernah membiarkannya.

"Venus, izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu, hari ini saja." Sehun merapatkan dirinya kepada Jongin membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menjamin kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya saat Sehun lengah.

Jongin memandang angka merah yang bercahaya diatas pintu _lift_ yang tertutup rapat, mereka baru sampai dilantai tiga dan Jongin harus menunggu beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di _apartement_ Mark yang berada dilantai delapan.

Ia memandang Sehun gelisah. "Melakukan apa?"

"Kau fikir apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa."

"Kau tidak akan berusaha menyentuhku ditengah orang banyak, kan? Aku bersumpah akan menghilangkan nyawamu bila itu terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa izinmu."

Jongin menelan ludah. "Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Jongin lalu berbisik pelan, sangat pelan sehingga di ragukan ada orang lain yang akan mendengarnya selain mereka berdua. "Rapatkan tubuhmu ke dinding. Kau hanya perlu mundur selangkah kan?"

Tanpa berkata sepatahpun Jongin mundur selangkah hingga pingganya menyentuh dinding _lift_ yang memantulkan bayangan punggungnya. Jantungnya seakan-akan melompat saat Sehun berdiri dihadapannya dan membelakangi orang lain yang menyesaki _lift_.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ada seorang maniak yang akan berusaha menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengizinkannya melakukan itu." Jawab Sehun sambil berbisik.

Jongin melepaskan sebuah senyum ejekkan sedetik. "Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan orang lain? Kau juga maniak."

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu kapan saja karena kau adalah tunanganku." Ujar Sehun keras. Ia sedang memberi jawaban atas pandangan orang-orang yang menghujani mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Setidaknya selagi kau menggunakan cincin itu, aku wajib melindungimu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini."

Jongin memandang angka merah diatas pintu _lift_ sekali lagi untuk melenyapkan kegugupannya. Lantai lima, pintu _lift_ terbuka dan ada beberapa orang yang keluar dan masuk. Jongin semakin khawatir saat seseorang berlama-lama berdiri didepan _lift_ sehingga membuat pintu _lift_ semakin lama terbuka.

Ia gelisah, Jongin berusaha menundukkan wajahnya tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang membuat kepalanya menengadah dan memandang Sehun yang masih memandangnya.

Gairah yang muncul begitu saja sudah tidak bisa di tahan, Jongin sudah menunggunya terlalu lama dan Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya.

Sesuatu yang merasukinya membuat Jongin mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sehun, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun dan mencumbunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tapi Jongin hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya dalam hati dan kutukan itu sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk membuatnya berhenti.

Sehun terkejut, Ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya, tapi Jongin tidak mau peduli. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menanti sentuhan dan meskipun butuh waktu, Sehun memberikannya. Laki-laki itu memenuhi harapannya dengan membelai punggungnya, memeluk erat pinggangnya, juga meremas payudaranya.

Jongin mengerang dalam hati dan Ia belum ingin berhenti. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kali karena minggu depan Ia akan berangkat ke Dalas bersama Mark dan Elise. Dan saat itu, Jongin pasti akan sangat merindukan Sehun disetiap detik yang Ia lalui.

Udara di penghujung musim dingin dan _air conditioner_ yang menyelubungi mereka membuat Sehun bisa merasakan panas melalui liat bibir Jongin. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Jongin hari ini. Tapi kenapa Ia harus peduli? Ia tidak menyentuh Jongin tanpa izin, Jongin yang memulainya lebih dulu.

Sehun hanya ingin menikmati semuanya meskipun Ia meragukan kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkannya. Bisa berdekatan dengan Jongin sedekat ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan kalau anugrah Tuhan sedang melingkupinya meskipun disaat yang sama bisikan-bisikan tentang mereka terdengar jelas.

Semua orang yang menyesaki _lift_ mungkin sedang memandangi mereka saat ini, beberapa memuji betapa mereka terlihat serasi dan sebagian lagi mencaci maki karena melakukan hal yang bersifat pribadi didepan banyak orang.

Apapun pendapat mereka, Sehun akan lebih suka menganggap kalau semua orang sedang iri meliihat dirinya memeluk tubuh yang indah seperti yang Jongin miliki dan semua perempuan bersedih karena tidak sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

Telapak tangan Sehun menemukan kulit payudara yang lembut, meskipun harus terhalang oleh kemeja yang hanya terbuka seluas tangannya, meskipun remasannya, cubitannya, belaiannya terhalang oleh _bra_ yang sangat ketat. Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Jongin lebih sensitif.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuh gadis itu dan Sehun bisa merasakan perubahannya saat menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Jongin dengan tangannya. Tapi desahan demi desahan terus membisiki Sehun untuk berhenti berfikiran yang lain-lain, hanya Jongin yang sekarang semakin liar saat menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas yang lembab lalu kembali bibir bertemu bibir.

Ciuman erotis yang membuat Sehun melupakan sudah berapa kali _lift_ berhenti dan sudah berapa banyak orang yang keluar sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal didalamnya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, lehernya, membelai dadanya, menyentuh perut dan semakin liar menjalar ka bagian-bagian penting milikknya yang sudah menunggu cukup lama. "Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang?" Sehun berdesis mesra.

Tiba-tiba saja Ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan karena Jongin segera menghentikan kecupannya dan menarik tubuhnya secepat mungkin, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa? Jongin tidak akan bisa pergi jauh karena tubuhnya tersandar disudut.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Jongin merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan, sudah memberikan harapan sedangkan dalam waktu dekat Ia akan segera pergi menjauh meninggalkan Oh Sehun disini.

Tidak, Jongin tidak sedang memberi harapan kepada Sehun tapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Sebuah dentingan lembut kembali membuat perhatian Jongin teralih ke angka yang berada diatas pintu lift. Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke lantai tiga?

Jongin mendesah. Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan seorang wanita ada dibaliknya, Ia mematung saat melihat Jongin dan Sehun lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Kemudian pintu _lift_ tertutup lagi.

Sebuah remasan dipayudaranya membuat Jongin mengerang, Sehun melanjutkan kehendaknya dengan menghujani Jongin dengan ciuman. Gadis itu menolak dan mendorong tubuh Sehun jauh-jauh.

"Sudah cukup." Suara Jongin yang tidak begitu kuat mampu membuat Sehun melepaskan tubuh Jongin dari kuasanya.

Ia memandangi Jongin yang memperbaiki pakaiannya. Beberapa lembar rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatan semakin membuat Jongin terlihat seksi dan membuat Sehun semakin menyesal karena sudah bersuara tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan mood?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin maju beberapa langkah dan menekan tuts _lift_ yang berangka delapan. Secepat mungkin _lift_ yang tadinya sudah sampai dilantai dasar kambali melesat keatas tanpa hambatan.

"Maaf. Aku tadi…ummm…aku rasa secara hormonal aku sedang kacau. Jadi aku minta maaf. Tadi itu benar-benar di luar kendali."

Sehun menunduk dan mengambil mantel Jongin yang terjatuh. Jongin mungkin terlalu gugup hingga Ia melupakan mantelnya. Laki-laki itu memberikan mantel bulu berwarna coklat muda itu kepada Jongin dan gadis itu meraihnya.

Jongin sedang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya dan itu membuat Sehun lebih merasa kecewa bila dibandingkan dengan hasrat kali ini yang tidak kesampaian.

"Secara hormonal sedang kacau? Kau sedang menstruasi?"

"Sudah tidak usah dibahas lagi." Jongin menyentuh kepalanya lalu memandang Sehun dan berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi. "Makanya jangan pernah mendekat kepadaku."

"Padahal aku benar-benar berfikir kita akan melakukannya di _lift_. Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya."

Bunyi dentingan halus terdengar lagi. Mereka sudah berada dilantai delapan dan Jongin segera keluar secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya.

Sehun menelan ludah, Jongin benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Sudah begitu lama Jongin bersikap dingin kepadanya, hari ini gadis itu kembali membangkitkan angan dan gairahnya. Membuat hatinya kembali merasa hangat lalu kembali memadamkan bara didalam dirinya dengan kejam. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya bingung.

Sehun kembali ke lantai lima. Do Kyungsoo sedang menunggunya disana karena wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu yang tertulis di fax ruangan kantornya.

Ia berjalan sambil menerawang, kembali memikirkan tubuh Jongin yang berubah, kembali kepada rasa yang berbeda, reaksi yang berbeda. Sehun kembali mengingat saat Ia menelusuri tubuh Kim Jongin dengan mesra lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau hampir membuatku gila karena menunggumu." Do Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ nya yang terbuka. Ia sedang menunggu Sehun sejak tadi.

Sehun memandang wanita itu dengan perasaan yang rupa-rupa. Do Kyungsoo menggunakan sebuah gaun tidur disiang hari? Ia rasa Ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin menolak saat Kyungsoo menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam _flat_ nya.

Ia duduk di ruang tengah dan mendapat suguhan air minum yang tidak biasa. " _Wine_?" tanya Sehun.

Ia sudah tau semuanya sedang mengarah kemana. Kyungsoo sedang menggodanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti harapan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kemana suamimu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Aku sedang bertengkar-"

"Kalau begitu aku lebih baik kembali ke kantor." Sehun memotong kata-kata Kyungsoo bukan hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan gerakannya.

Tapi Ia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Do Kyungsoo sudah menghambur kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang. Kau juga menginginkanku kan? Aku tau kalau saat itu kau akan melamarku. Seandainya kau melakukannya seminggu lebih cepat aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan bahagia."

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Kyungsoo. "Sudah, lupakan itu semua. Aku sekarang tidak menginginkan apa-apa."

"Karena ada perempuan lain? Di tubuhmu tercium bau parfum wanita. Apa kau juga menginginkannya seperti kau menginginkan aku saat itu? Apakah Ia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu? Aku menginginkanmu karena kuanggap kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingiku. Tapi aku menginginkannya karena tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku menginginkannya, otakku mengingginkannya, jantungku bahkan darahku. Sekarang berhentilah membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan dia."

"Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Gadis itu, yang sangat dipuja oleh Sehun, yang diinginkannya dengan setiap sendi dirinya apakah pengacara itu? Sehun bahkan memilih tinggal bersamanya dibandingkan pergi dengan Kyungsoo pada saat itu.

"Wanita yang kau sukai itu, Kim Jongin?"

Sehun memandangnya lama. "Kim Jongin bukan hanya wanita yang kusukai, Ia tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah."

Ada sebersit keheranan yang Sehun rasakan pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah Ia dan Jongin akan menikah? Apakah Ia sudah meyakininya sekarang?

Kyungsoo berusaha menghadirkan sebuah tawa. "Benarkah? Tapi Ia seharusnya tidak menghalangi hubungan kita kan? Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti biasanya meskipun aku sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau juga begitu."

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa. Kim Jongin adalah orang yang tidak suka berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan aku adalah miliknya. Ia sudah membuat gairahku kepada wanita lain binasa. Seperti yang kukatakan, setiap jengkal tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku juga menginginkannya, hanya menginginkannya."

Kyungsoo menyerah, sebenarnya Ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala dan Sehun akan kalah. Tapi melihat Sehun yang berbicara dengan penuh keseriusan mengingatkan Kyungsoo saat mereka melihat Jongin di depan toko kue dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Saat itu Sehun membatalkan rencananya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dan memilih untuk mencegat taksi dalam hujan, padahal saat itu Sehun bisa saja menelpon perusahaan taksi dan menunggu sampai taksi datang. Tapi Sehun memilih untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo secepatnya dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu di hadapan gadis manapun selama ini.

Sehun benar-benar menganggap pengacara itu sebagai seorang yang _special_ dihatinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continued**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Venus**_

 _ **Original Story by Phoebe**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (GS) & Oh Sehun**_

 _ **with Park Chanyeol**_

 _ **Summary:**_

 _ **Jongin adalah sang venus dan Sehun adalah diplomat muda yang brengsek. Sehun yang membenci komitmen dan Jongin yang benci berbagi apa yang telah menjadi miliknya. Dan mereka berdua di satukan oleh sebuah tradisi kolot bernama perjodohan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **This is remake novel by Phoebe with the same tittle**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Previous Chapter ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Do Kyungsoo sudah menghambur kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang. Kau juga menginginkanku kan? Aku tahu kalau saat itu kau akan melamarku. Seandainya kau melakukannya seminggu lebih cepat aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan bahagia."

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Kyungsoo. "Sudah, lupakan itu semua. Aku sekarang tidak menginginkan apa-apa."

"Karena ada perempuan lain? Di tubuhmu tercium bau parfum wanita. Apa kau juga menginginkannya seperti kau menginginkan aku saat itu? Apakah Ia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu? Aku menginginkanmu karena kuanggap kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingiku. Tapi aku menginginkannya karena tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku menginginkannya, otakku mengingginkannya, jantungku bahkan darahku. Sekarang berhentilah membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan dia."

"Siapa dia?" Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Gadis itu, yang sangat dipuja oleh Sehun, yang diinginkannya dengan setiap sendi dirinya apakah pengacara itu? Sehun bahkan memilih tinggal bersamanya dibandingkan pergi dengan Kyungsoo pada saat itu.

"Wanita yang kau sukai itu, Kim Jongin?"

Sehun memandangnya lama. "Kim Jongin bukan hanya wanita yang kusukai, Ia tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah."

Ada sebersit keheranan yang Sehun rasakan pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah Ia dan Jongin akan menikah? Apakah Ia sudah meyakininya sekarang?

Kyungsoo berusaha menghadirkan sebuah tawa. "Benarkah? Tapi Ia seharusnya tidak menghalangi hubungan kita kan? Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti biasanya meskipun aku sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau juga begitu."

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa. Kim Jongin adalah orang yang tidak suka berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan aku adalah miliknya. Ia sudah membuat gairahku kepada wanita lain binasa. Seperti yang kukatakan, setiap jengkal tubuhku menginginkannya, hatiku juga menginginkannya, hanya menginginkannya."

Kyungsoo menyerah, sebenarnya Ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala dan Sehun akan kalah. Tapi melihat Sehun yang berbicara dengan penuh keseriusan mengingatkan Kyungsoo saat mereka melihat Jongin di depan toko kue dalam keadaan basah kuyup.

Saat itu Sehun membatalkan rencananya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo pulang dan memilih untuk mencegat taksi dalam hujan, padahal saat itu Sehun bisa saja menelpon perusahaan taksi dan menunggu sampai taksi datang. Tapi Sehun memilih untuk menyingkirkan Kyungsoo secepatnya dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu di hadapan gadis manapun selama ini.

Sehun benar-benar menganggap pengacara itu sebagai seorang yang _special_ dihatinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ Happy Reading ~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 28**_

 _ **Loving Then Loosing**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang?"

"Kau tetap harus kembali ke Seoul karena masa bertugasmu sudah habis. Kenapa kau kelihatannya sedih Oh? Bukankah naik jabatan dan kembali ke Seoul adalah keinginanmu yang selalu kau impikan? Sekarang kau mendapatkannya lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Sehun menghela nafas. Naik jabatan dan hidup di Seoul adalah impiannya? Benar. Tapi bila itu semua harus membuatnya jauh dari Jongin, Sehun merasa impiannya akan kehilangan arti.

Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Sehun memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan khidmat. Tangan ini yang menyentuh Jongin di _lift_ waktu itu dan tangan itu juga yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain yang Jongin sembunyikan darinya.

Sehun seharusnya curiga, tapi mengapa Ia tidak bisa? Tubuh Jongin tidak sama dengan tubuhnya yang biasa. Sehun memegangi kepalanya.

Ia menekan tuts ponselnya dan itu sudah berkali-kali di lakukannya hari ini. Mencoba menelpon Jongin adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang karena Jongin sudah menghilang sama sekali dari pandangannya.

Baekhyun juga selalu menghindar setiap kali Ia bertanya. Dan Chanyeol, anak itu bahkan tidak lagi menyapanya karena kemarahan yang tidak ia mengerti.

Pintu ruangan kerja Sehun terbuka sehingga mata Sehun membesar saat melihat asistennya masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi. "Maaf mengganggu anda." Katanya pelan. "Aku sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu tapi anda tidak mendengarkannya, seseorang menitipkan ini dan Ia bilang ini adalah sesuatu yang penting yang harus sampai ditangan anda saat ini juga." Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kotak itu dengan lesu. Sebuah ponsel dan cincin bermata ruby dalam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Semua ini hanya membuat ingatannya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Jongin?" Desisnya.

Semangatnya tiba-tiba saja muncul, Oh Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pegawainya dengan serius. "Yang mengantarkannya wanita? Kapan Ia datang?"

"Ya, wanita itu baru saja pergi setelah memberikan benda itu."

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi kehendaknya sekarang. Yang Ingin Sehun lakukan adalah datang kepada Jongin secepatnya.

Ia berlari sekuat tenaga berharap bisa menyusul Jongin dan tidak kehilangannya lagi. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menunggu _lift_ dan memilih untuk menuruni tangga darurat dengan terburu-buru.

Kepalanya berkeliling mencari-cari, kakinya bergerak kesana kemari. Jongin menghilang dan Ia benar-benar terlambat. Oh Sehun berhenti bergerak dan merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah menyianyiakan waktu yang dimilikinya selama ini. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya?

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang, Sehun berbalik dan memandangi seorang gadis yang sangat di kenalnya meskipun bukan seseorang yang sedang diharapkannya. Baekhyun.

"Kau?" Sehun terkejut. "Kau yang mengantarkan barang-barang itu kepadaku?"

"Kau berharap orang lain? Jongin?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tahu aku hampir gila karena wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Selama ini meskipun Ia selalu bersikap dingin, setidaknya setiap hari aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Sekarang Ia dimana? Kau masih menolak untuk memberi tahuku?"

" _Oppa_." Baekhyun berdesis. "Kau sudah membuatku mengingkari janjiku kepadanya. Aku bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, bila kau turun dan mengejarku aku akan mengatakan dimana Ia sekarang. Tapi kau membuatku hampir putus asa karena aku harus menunggu lama disini."

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, sekarang Jongin dimana?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku dulu?"

"Nanti aku akan mendatangimu untuk itu. Aku harus segera pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu ini dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum waktu kepergianku tiba."

" _Oppa_ , apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk berada di sisimu? Kau mengharapkannya dengan hatimu atahu-"

"Aku bahkan siap memberikan darahku kalau Ia menginginkan itu." Potong Sehun cepat.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menghela nafas lega. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan Jongin lakukan. Yang aku tahu Ia sekarang tinggal disebuah _apartement_ mewah diselatan. Ia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau Ia akan berangkat ke Dalas dalam waktu dekat, tapi Jongin tidak pernah memberi tahuku kapan rencana kepindahannya. Seharusnya Ia sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu bersama keluarga itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ia membatalkannya."

" _Apartement_ itu punya siapa?"

"Punya keluarga dokter itu. Tapi keluarga itu sudah pergi ke Dalas lebih dulu dan Jongin menempatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus melakukan hal bodoh ini. Ia datang ke _Apartement_ dan menaiki _lift_ yang sama dengan _lift_ yang menjadi tempatnya melepas kerinduan bersama Jongin beberapa hari yang lalu.

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang apa-apa, dengan gelisah kaki-kaki Sehun mengetuk lantai _lift_ dengan irama yang tidak teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada didalam _lift_ bersamanya memandanginya berkali-kali.

Ini hal yang bodoh tapi Sehun tidak akan peduli. Beberapa hari ini Jongin berada di _Apartemen_ ini? Lantai delapan. Ya, Saat itu Jongin keluar dilantai delapan karena ingin menemui seseorang. Apakah itu hari kepindaannya ke tempat ini?

Sehun tidak yakin, Ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Jongin yang membuang wajahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang setelah Sehun pulang kerja hari itu, tapi pada pagi hari Ia sadar kalau Jongin sudah menghilang sama sekali.

Bunyi dentingan halus membuat Sehun melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin keluar dari _lift_ dan berusaha mendekati pintu yang Baekhyun katakan kepadanya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Sangat hening.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 29**_

 _ **I'm not The One Who Love the Goddess**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun benar-benar linglung. Ia bahkan tidak semangat dengan kepindahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Jongin tidak ditemukannya, Baekhyun pun sudah membantunya dengan segala cara untuk menghubungi keluarga dokter itu dan mereka mengatakan kalau Jongin tidak datang ke Dalas, Ia membatalkan rencananya. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari, tapi juga Baekhyun dan keluarganya.

Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Ia selalu bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan Ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain mencari. Tapi kemana lagi Ia harus mencari?

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepalanya menabrak sesuatu. Pintu _flat_ Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak berencana untuk datang kemari tapi langkah-langkah kakinya bertindak sendiri. Apakah Chanyeol tahu sesuatu?

Dengan lemah Sehun menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian Chanyeol keluar dari _flat_ nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah seperti biasanya. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tak bersemangat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Aku tidak marah."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku, tidak membalas sapaanku, bahkan tidaka mau memandangku."

"Masuklah dulu." Chanyeol membuka pintu _flat_ nya lebar-lebar lalu meninggalkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam.

Sehun mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Ia mengikuti Chanyeol dan duduk diruang tengah dimana semua pekerjaanya menumpuk. Sudah sangat lama Sehun tidak melihat ini, semenjak Ia pindah ke _flat_ nya yang sekarang.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Suara Chanyeol kembali terdengar meskipun Ia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berada diatas meja. Chanyeol bahkan duduk dilantai dan tidak menyentuh sofa.

"Aku kehilangan Venus."

"Lalu kau ingin bertanya padaku? Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak Ia mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Bodohnya aku tidak tahu kalau hari itu Ia sudah mengundurkan diri dan masih menunggu kedatangannya setiap hari. Aku juga sangat kehilangan."

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Jangan-jangan kau marah kepadaku karena-"

"Karena Kim Jongin menghilang? Yang benar saja." Potong Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah. Suasana hatiku hanya sedang buruk. Kau sudah mencarinya kemana?"

"Kesemua tempat, kerumah _Eomma_ nya, kakak-kakaknya, Baekhyun juga mengatakan tempat persembunyiannya tapi begitu aku sampai disana Ia sama sekali tidak ada. Resepsionis bilang Jongin sudah keluar sehari sebelumnya. Aku terlambat."

Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging disudut bibir Chanyeol. "Kau masih belum terlambat sama sekali. Kau hanya tidak beruntung. Sedangkan aku-" Chanyeol berhenti berbicara juga menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menghempas _bolpoint_ yang tadi dipegannya.

"Katakan kepadaku, kau tidak sedang main-main kan? Kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol heran. Omongan Chanyeol hari ini sangat tidak menentu. Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasa, Chanyeol yang dikenalnya. Sehun seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Aku akan merampasnya darimu kalau kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya." Lanjut Chanyeol.

"Merampas? Apa yang sedang kau katakan ini? Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang datang ke _miai_ itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena ku fikir perasaanku ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita seperti Kim Jongin yang kaku dan membosankan. Tapi demi Tuhan aku sangat menyesal terlebih saat aku tahu kalau kau sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuknya dan Ia menerimanya dengan bahagia. Aku tidak tahu kalau Ia bisa sebodoh itu karenamu."

Sehun lagi-lagi mendengar Chanyeol mendesah.

"Sebaiknya kau memang tidak datang ke _Miai_ saat itu karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau akan menyesali kehidupan rumah tangga yang sangat membosankan. Hanya aku yang bisa membuat kekakuan gadis itu mencair. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kehilangan kekejamannya. Kau tidak akan mampu menakhlukannya seperti aku menakhlukkannya."

Chanyeol memandang Sehun lama. Menakhlukkannya? Dengan berbagai macam _terror_ seksual itu? Ya, hanya Sehun yang bisa melakukannya, Karena jika Chanyeol melakukan itu kepada Jongin, gadis itu pasti sudah membunuhnya. Hanya Sehun yang tidak bisa di tolak, kenapa hanya Sehun?

Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. "Jongin pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau Ia sedang mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan _stress, Botany Bay_ atahu Costwold. Mungkin Ia disana sekarang."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 30**_

 _ **Die or Like Me?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa seperti ini. Sekarang kau jadi koban Oh Sehun sepertiku padahal selama ini kau berusaha untuk terus memeranginya." Lee Taemin menggoda Jongin sambil menahan tawa dari udara.

Entah mengapa Jongin sangat ingin menelpon Taemin dan menceritakan semua ini. Dan sekarang Taemin sedang mentertawakannya? Jongin jadi ingin segera menutup telponnya segera.

"Sekarang bagaimana kandunganmu?" Taemin melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

"Mengugurkannya? Kau fikir aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk itu?" Jongin mengehela nafas. "Aku tidak mampu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya kepada darah dagingku."

"Meskipun Ia adalah anak dari orang yang kau benci?"

Benci? Aku sangat mencintainya. Jongin membatin.

"Lalu kau? Bukankah dulu sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu padahal saat itu Ia bilang akan bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan masa bahagiaku karena kehadiran seorang anak dan karena harus menikah diusia muda."

Sekarang Jongin yang hampir tertawa. Saat itu Taemin dan Sehun menjalani Tahun terakhir mereka dikampus, Taemin pada saat itu hanya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usia Jongin sekarang.

Kehilangan usia muda karena anak dan pernikahan? Jongin bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan kehilangan semuanya meskipun pada kenyataannya sekarang Ia sudah kehilangan semuanya, pekerjaan, keluarga, teman, bahkan juga Sehun.

Ia hanya befikir kalau anak yang di kandungnya akan menderita bila terus hidup karena itu Jongin ingin menyingkirkannya. ' _Ternyata cintamu tidak sebesar cintaku padanya_.' Batin Jongin tertawa.

"Jongin, kau masih disana?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali kerumah yang disewanya setidaknya untuk setahun kedepan. Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia khayalnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata. "Ya, Aku masih mendengarmu. Bisa kita akhiri pembicaraan hari ini sekarang? Aku sangat lelah dan harus beristirahat."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Ya, kita akan berjumpa kalau aku menyusulmu ke Korea."

Taemin tertawa dan membiarkan Jongin menutup telponnya.

Jongin berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati sambil memegaingi perutnya. Beberapa hari lagi kandungannya akan berusia tiga bulan dan Ia harus berhati-hati karena walau bagaimanapun menjalani hidup sendirian dengan kandungan yang semakin membesar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi Ia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin karena Ia tidak bisa merepotkan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan membatalkan rencananya ke Dalas karena Jongin tidak ingin membebani banyak orang.

Jongin mengambil botol susu sapi segar dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya kedalam gelas, Ia membawa gelas itu kekamarnya dan duduk diranjang dengan hati hati. Sebelah tangannya meraih buku tabungan yang ada didekatnya dan memperhatikannya sambil meneguk susunya beberapa kali.

Ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat tabungannya untuk sewa rumah dan membeli beberapa keperluan pribadi. Dan untuk kehidupannya setahun kedepan ditambah biaya melahirkan, Jongin akan kehilangan banyak diri uang yang disimpannya dengan cermat.

Uang itu sebenarnya sudah dikumpulkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Belanda dan sekarang Ia harus merelakannya, Jongin bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengingat Belanda lagi, yang bisa diingatnya hanya bagaimana agar kandungannya bisa tetap sehat dan Ia tetap punya uang yang cukup sampai anaknya lahir dan Ia cukup kuat untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Musim semi mungkin sudah menumbuhkan banyak tunas baru, Jongin menghabiskan susu di dalam gelasnya dan kembali berdiri dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah cardigan putih untuk melengkapi gaun bunga-bunga berwarna _baby pink_ yang dikenakannya.

Sore ini Jongin akan keluar rumah lagi, Ia akan berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar dan mudah-mudahan Ia bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa penduduk Costwold yang menjadi tetangganya.

Sepatu ballet berwarna putih dengan hak datar menjadi pilihannya untuk membungkus kakinya menyusuri jalanan nanti. Dengan semangat Jongin membuka pintu rumanya, menguncinya rapat lalu berjalan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah dilakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan beberapa kali Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut.

Udara musim semi benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, dan Ia sangat suka pada musim semi. Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hitam mengelilingi Jongin dengan ceria, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kupu-kupu itu hinggap disana.

Sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah Jongin, tapi tidak lama. Senyum itu segera berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat Ia menyadari kalau seseorang sudah menarik tangannya. Oh Sehun memandang Jongin dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Jongin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menitipkan cincin pertunangan kepada Baekhyun, dan akan pergi ke Dalas?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Kau mau memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak? Aku tidak akan menerimanya."

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk mengganggu liburanku?"

"Liburan?" Suara Sehun terdengar lebih intents. "Kau sedang melarikan diri, sayang. Dan karena aksi bodohmu ini aku harus mencarimu seperti orang gila, mengelilingi _Botany Bay_ dan Costwold tanpa arah. Dan untungnya hari ini kau keluar dari rumah dan aku bisa menemukanmu setelah berkeliling ditempat ini berkali-kali. Aku bahkan menunda kepindahanku ke Seoul."

Jongin mematung. Sehun akan pindah ke Seoul?

Entah mengapa Ia merasa sangat sedih, sangat sedih dan Jongin hampir kehilangan kendali untuk menahan air matanya jika saja Sehun tidak kembali menarik tangannya. "Ikut aku."

Jongin berusaha berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, tapi Sehun menolak, Ia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya Ia atas diri Jongin.

Sehun memanggul tubuh Jongin seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu, memaksa Jongin masuk kemobil dengan cara yang sama dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Jongin memakinya bekali-kali tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya cacian Jongin berhenti saat Ia melihat sebuah menara gereja menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka.

Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya, Jongin menyambutnya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Desis Jongin.

"Sekarang juga, kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin semakin erat. "Nona Kim, menikahlah denganku atahu kau akan mati."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bab 31**_

 _ **Rude Propose, Beauty Wedding, Passionate Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jongin menyentuh perutnya dengan senyum tak menyangka. Malam ini, Ia dan Oh Sehun berada diranjang yang sama dan laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas karena lelah setelah melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang tak tertahankan.

Wajahnya dan wajah Sehun begitu dekat, Sehun terlihat sangat damai dan tetram. Semuanya begitu mendadak, begitu gila dan sangat tidak disangka-sangka.

Ada pernikahan sore ini dan itu adalah pernikahannya. Semua orang ada disana, keluarganya, keluarga Sehun, Baekhyun, Mark dan Elise, Chanyeol, bahkan Kim Minseok dan suaminya, Joonmyun kakak perempuan Sehun juga datang bersama suaminya, Semuanya berkumpul untuknya dan Sehun sudah mempersiapkannya.

" _Appa_ mu ada disini dan kita akan bahagia bersama." Bisik Jongin sambil memandangi perutnya yang terbungkus selimut.

Jongin bangkit dan duduk diranjangnya sambil memandangi kamar ini, kamar yang selalu di tempatinya seorang diri semenjak Ia pindah ke Costwold.

Seandainya keluarganya ada disini juga, mungkin kebahagiaannya akan bertambah besar. Jongin tidak puas hanya bertemu dengan mereka dalam waktu yang singkat tapi setelah pernikahan berakhir semuanya kembali ke London dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sehun bertanya sambil membelai rambut istrinya yang lembut seperti sutra. Ia juga bangkit lalu duduk memandangi Jongin yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya.

Sebuah senyum kembali tergurat saat melihat tubuh Jongin yang selama ini sangat dikagumi dan sangat dirindukan. Sehun menarik selimut yang membungkus Jongin agar bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Jongin sengit. Tapi Ia sama sekali tidak berontak atas tindakan Sehun kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, sudah menyentuhnya berkali-kali."

Jongin menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sehingga payudaranya tersembunyi. "Kau tidak sedang merayuku untuk melakukannya lagi kan?"

"Lalu untuk apa lagi kau bangun kalau bukan untuk melakukannya lagi?"

"Aku memikirkan semua orang. Kenapa mereka pulang begitu saja setelah pernikahan selesai?"

"Karena mereka juga punya pesta sendiri di London." Sehun mendekat kepada Jongin lalu memeluknya erat-erat, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menerima pelukan suaminya dengan tangan terbuka, Ia membiarkan kepalanya berbaring didada Sehun dan mulai mendesah saat Sehun kembali menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin menengadah menatap wajah Sehun heran. "Mengatakan apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanmu."

"Kau-" Mata Jongin terbelalak lalu mengendorkan pelukannya. "Kau tahu darimana? Baekhyun memberitahumu?"

"Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi tahu apa-apa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi tahu tentang itu kepadaku."

"Lalu dari mana kau tahu?"

"Kau ingat saat kita bermesraan didalam _lift_? Tubuhmu yang memberitahuku. Kau sendiri tahu betapa aku sangat memuja setiap jengkal tubuhmu jadi aku tahu kalau tubuhmu berubah. Semula ku kira kau hamil dengan orang lain. Tapi mana mungkin, aku selalu mengawasimu dan kau tidak pernah berlama-lama dengan laki-laki manapun."

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengawasiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau selalu bersikap acuh terhadapku. Apalagi yang bisa ku lakukan selain mengawasimu? Kau kerumah sakit, waktu itu. Ingat? Saat itu aku mengikutimu dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau datang ke dokter kandungan. Kau sedang hamil? Tapi kau bilang padaku kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah kita menghabiskan malam bersama saat itu. Waktu dirumah sakit kau juga mengatakan kalau kau baru saja mengantarkan barang untuk Baekhyun, maka kecurigaanku terhadap kehamilanmu hilang. Tapi di _lift_ waktu itu kecurigaan itu timbul lagi dan malam ini aku kembali memastikannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Karena hatimu tidak menginginkanku, kau menginginkanku karena tubuhmu yang-" Sisa ucapan Jongin dirampas oleh Sehun lewat sebuah ciuman mesra.

Meskipun hanya sebentar, ciuman itu cukup untuk membuat Jongin terkejut karena Ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaanku, tidak?" Sehun memberikan senyum menggodanya. "Aku menginginkanmu bukan hanya dengan tubuh, tapi juga dengan hati, setiap sendi, bahkan setiap tetes darahku, semuanya memohon untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan gairah. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau itu bukanlah gairah yang sama dengan yang selalu ku rasakan dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya. Cinta dengan gairah itu normal, kan?"

"Kau sudah membuatku menjadi tak normal karena gairahmu itu."

"Aku juga sama. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang wanita lain semenjak kau membalas ciumanku malam itu. Gairahku mati dan hanya menyala untukmu. Sekarang diamlah, kau hanya boleh bersuara bila kau mendesah."

Jongin menelan ludah, Sehun memandangnya dengan sangat dalam, lalu kembali menciumnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Sehun menciumi sekujur tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun.

Dan malam itu benar-benar tidak ada suara lain yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali desahan dan erangan. Kehamilannya bahkan membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitif sehingga dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah mencapai klimaks yang membanggakan.

Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti begitu saja, tangannya masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Venusnya dan menelusup ke bagian sensitif Jongin yang basah dan panas. Jongin benar-benar merasa hampir gila karena dengan jari Sehun Ia berhasil mencapai orgasme berkali-kali.

Nafasnya nyaris melayang terbang saat mereka kembali menyatu. Ia benar-benar tersengal-sengal untuk semuanya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Sehun saat semuanya sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Jongin berbaring membelakanginya dan Ia memeluknya.

"Kau tidak sedang berencana memberiku obat perangsang lagi kan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan menghabisimu malam ini juga seperti yang kulakukan waktu itu. Lagi pula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu sampai sewa rumah ini habis."

"Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku menolak pekerjaan di Seoul. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu."

Jongin berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Kau berhenti jadi Diplomat? Kalau begitu sekarang kau pengangguran? Aku menyesal menikah denganmu."

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanku hanya karena seorang wanita. Kau akan ikut denganku ke Seoul tapi seminggu ini, aku mau beristirahat disini. Seharusnya tempat ini bisa menghilangkan _stress_."

Jongin berdesis. "Sudah ku duga. Lalu aku akan hidup sebagai ibu rumah tangga disana? Aku kehilangan reputasiku sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat karena dirimu."

"Kau mendapatkan reputasi sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat juga karena aku. Jadi jangan sombong." Sehun berkata dalam nada sinis yang di buat-buat. "Kita akan mulai kehidupan yang baru di Seoul, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu diserang wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila padaku karena sudah membuatku menolak mereka mentah-mentah bila kita masih tinggal di London. Aku tidak menyangka akan datang hari yang seperti ini dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku merasa tertarik hanya pada satu orang dan orang itu akan segera berubah jadi gemuk karena sedang mengandung anakku."

Kali ini Jongin yang tertawa. Ia kembali menyentuh perutnya dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Janin itu seolah-olah bergerak karena merasakan kegembiraan yang sama. Jongin tahu itu tidak mungkin, tapi Ia bersumpah kalau dirinya sering merasakannya.

Janinnnya bergerak bahkan disaat pertama kali Jongin menyentuh perutnya, saat Jongin mengetahui kehamilannya yang kini menjadi kebanggaannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Epilog**_

 _ **Cruel Kim Girl in Past**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Universitas ini sangat luas, Jongin meragukan kalau dirinya akan menemukan Oh Sehun disini. Sejak baru turun dari sepeda motor Jongjun saja, Ia harus _shock_ melihat mahasiswa Korea yang beragam rupa.

Matanya memandang berkeliling mencari Oh Sehun. Laki-laki yang mengaduk-aduk hati Jongin selama satu bulan terakhir. Sejak pertama kali Jongin melihatnya mengantar Taemin yang merupakan tetangga sebrang rumahnya, Ia sudah tertarik.

Oh Sehun dan semua tentangnya pun perlahan-lahan merasuki hari-hari Jongin tanpa di sadarinya.

Di mulai sejak Jongin bertanya kepada Taemin siapa yang mengantarnya pulang hari itu, Jongin sudah menjadi _secret admired_ Oh Sehun dan hanya bisa memandanginya lewat tirai kamarnya setiap kali laki-laki itu datang menjemput dan mengantar Taemin pulang.

Setiap kali Taemin bercerita tentang Oh Sehun, Jongin merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang mengalaminya, dialah yang makan malam dengan Sehun, pergi ke karaoke, berpelukan di halte, bergandengan tangaan di sepanjang Myeongdae. Meskipun semuanya adalah pengalaman Taemin, Jongin merasa kalau kenangan-kenangan itu juga miliknya.

Hari demi hari benar-benar membuat Jongin semakin meledak-ledak karena perasaan asing itu masuk pertama kali kedalam hatinya yang masih remaja.

Sehun dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa, senyumnya yang menggoda, kulitnya yang putih bersih bersinar bagaikan berlian sudah membuatnya tergila-gila.

Tapi kemarin sore Jongin harus dirundung kecewa mendengar kabar tentang Taemin yang di larikan kerumah sakit karena satu hal yang misterius. Keluarganya mengatakan Taemin terkena radang lambung, tapi Taemin mengatakan kalau Ia sedang sangat kecewa karena Sehun sudah mencampakkannya dan pergi dengan wanita lain sedangkan Taemin sekarang sedang dalam keadaan hamil.

Semuanya membuat Jongin marah dan kemarahan itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Oh Sehun sudah membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Mata Jongin bisa menangkapnya. Oh Sehun ada disana duduk disebuah tangga depan gedung fakultasnya dengan wajah kesal.

Jongin hampir luluh dan membatalkan langkahnya, tapi Ia harus kuat, Ia harus protes dengan semua kelakuan Sehun kepada Taemin yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau jangan lama-lama. Kita berangkat ke London sore ini. Aku menunggumu disini." Jongjun membuka helmnya dan meletakkannya dipangkuan.

Jongin hanya mengangguk mengerti kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Oh Sehun, mendekat sesegera mungkin dan menyatakan perasaannya, perasaan kecewa.

Dua orang temannya mendekat dan berbicara dengan Sehun sehingga membuat Jongin terpaku beberapa waktu. Tapi Ia tidak boleh begini, Jongin melangkah cepat dan ingin mengeluarkan caci maki untuk Sehun tapi tak satupun kata-kata yang berhasil keluar. Yang Jongin tahu tangannya melayang begitu saja menampar Sehun dan Ia cukup _shock_ dengan kelakukannya sendiri.

Sehun bereaksi cepat dengan memandangi Jongin dengan tatapan aneh sehingga membuat Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, Ia merasa bersalah.

"Hei nona, kau salah orang?" Sehun bertanya kepadanya.

Jongin menelan ludah. Apakah Ia ketakutan? Ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun tahu kalau Ia ketakutan "Oh Sehun. Itu kau kan?"

Mata Sehun mebesar. Ia pasti merasa heran karena seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya menampar wajahnya.

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester Sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di SNU termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?" Lanjut Jongin.

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei tuan, kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Lee Taemin kemarin sore dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Taemin sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang Ia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri."

Sehun tertawa sinis membuat Jongin semakin kesal kepadanya. Ia sangat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa kepada sikap Sehun.

Selanjutnya, Jongin tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Sehun bila Ia ingin membela diri. Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah membuatnya kecewa.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan diri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati." Jongin mendengus keras, kata-katanya terakhirnya sudah disampaikan dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, suaranya bergetar dan Ia segera berbalik agar Sehun tidak melihat tangisannya.

Jongin melangkah cepat dan hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Sehun kepadanya. "Hei nona, kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku."

Jongin berhenti melangkah lalu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan benci. "Kau yang akan mati bila kita bertemu lagi." Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, seharusnya Ia pergi melarikan diri setelah mengatakan itu. Tapi Jongin membiarkan tubuhnya menunggu Sehun untuk mendekat dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Taemin?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Lalu kenapa demi Taemin kau sampai menamparku, sampai mengeluarkan air mata yang seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat air mata, aku akan menemui Taemin dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi aku bersumpah semua ini karenamu dan kau harus membayarnya suatu saat nanti."

Jongin menyeka air matanya sebisa mungkin lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang menantang. "Aku menangis bukan demi Taemin, tapi demi diriku sendiri karena aku kecewa kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau kecewa kepadaku?"

' _Karena aku menyukaimu.'_ Jongin ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tapi Ia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali. Ia membuang muka dan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menoleh lagi menuju Jongjun.

Jongin tahu Jongjun memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Kakak sulungnya ini mungkin sangat ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi Jongjun tidak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menggunakan helm dan menjauh dari sana dengan Jongin yang berada diboncengannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ o ~**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun masih gelisah, gadis itu punya tatapan yang sangat berbeda dan sudah membakar hatinya. Sekarang Ia berada dirumah sakit dan beberapa langkah lagi Taemin akan berada dalam kawasan pandangannya.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam berharap gadis yang menamparnya kemarin pagi ada disana dan melihatnya menepati janji. Tapi sanyangnya tidak ada, Taemin benar-benar sendiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mecoba mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Ya, Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Seorang gadis muda datang kekampus dan memberiku sebuah tamparan keras. Ia memintaku untuk pergi kelaut dan bunuh diri karena sudah membuatmu begini."

Taemin tertawa kecil. "Jongin?"

"Dia siapa? Saudaramu? Kau punya saudara orang asing?"

"Dia tetanggaku yang tinggal didepan rumah, ku rasa anak itu tertarik kepadamu karena Ia adalah orang yang paling antusias mendengar ceritaku tentangmu."

"Termasuk tentang cerita kalau kau sedang mengandung anakku? Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau menanyakan hal itu? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya tanpa nada tanya."

Sehun mendengus. "Aku kira kau sangat menderita, tapi masih bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku lebih dulu? Kenapa anak itu tahu lebih dulu kalau kau-"

"Sudahlah." Taemin memotong ucapannya. "Aku tidak berharap kau akan bertanggung jawab. Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu kepada Jongin, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak bisa terima."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak berharap aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku sudah mengugurkannya. Jauh hari sebelum kita putus aku sudah menyingkirkan hal itu. Masa depanku masih sangat cemerlang dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka untuk mengorbankan masa depan karena kehamilan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mempertanggungjawabkan apa-apa kan? Karena kewajibanmu sudah sirna, aku sudah menghilangkannya dari sejarah hidupku."

"Apakah anak itu tahu kalau kau sudah menggugurkan kandunganmu?" Taemin menggeleng.

"Belum. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya karena Ia segera pergi sebelum ceritaku selesai Ia menyangka kalau aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi semua ini murni karena kecelakaan. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, sungguh. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya." Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi Taemin memanggilnya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau peduli pada pendapatnya? Kau tidak mengenalnya kan?"

Sehun mematung, Ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa tentang itu, tentang kenapa Ia peduli dengan pendapat anak itu. Kenapa Ia bersimpati saat Jongin menangis sedangkan kepada wanita lain tidak?

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya dimana-mana." Lanjut Taemin. "Kecuali bila kau pergi ke London."

"London?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

Taemin mengangguk, "Ya, Kim Jongin sudah kembali ke London bersama keluarganya."

"London ya." Lirih Sehun.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Author Note:_

 _Hai, akhirnya satu lagi hutang saya selesai. Walaupun yang remake aja yang baru pada selesai, fanfic buatan saya masih pada hutang semua. T_T_

 _Sebenarnya saya mau mempost chapter terakhirnya tepat tiga hari setelah chapter 8 diposting, tapi saya masuk rumah sakit. Saya bed rest selama 12 hari karena kelelahan dan efek jam makan yang tidak disiplin. Saya bahkan izin gak masuk kerja dua minggu lebih karna sakit. Dan setelah saya bangkit dari masa kelam itu, saya harus bertanggungjawab sama kerjaan yang sudah saya tinggalkan selama dua minggu itu, jadi saya tidak punya waktu untuk menulis. Maafkan saya, Readers-nim._

 _Terimakasih untuk semua, reader, reviewer, follower dan favorite cerita ini. Terimakasih juga buat_ _ **Phoebe**_ _yang sudah membuat novel sebagus ini, saya fans beratmu. Hehe._

 _Jadi, sampai jumpa di lain fanfic ya, bye-bye._


End file.
